An Unfortunate September (hiatus)
by jlove34
Summary: Five yrs ago, following Charlie's brutal murder & the Cullen's departure, Bella fled Forks, hoping to forget. That had been the plan, at least. However,when an innocent trip turned dangerous, she realized she hadn't buried her past as deeply as she thought. The supernatural world hadn't finished with her yet. In fact, she was the perfect weapon in an age old war. Repost '12
1. Jasper

_Yes, this is a re-post from 2012, once named "Once Upon An Unfortunate September." I removed the work from here, Archive, and Twilighted because I had changed some of the details and dates quite dramatically. The first four chapters are back-to-back POV between Jasper and Bella and later, a variety of others' POV. Please don't mistake this story as __a J/B romance because it isn't. They will be more then friends (I can't reveal much more then that), but __never lovers__. This will be an eventual Edward/Bella story-a slow burn, if you will. *Gasp! I know, right? When have I ever written Edward as the good guy? Well, usually I don't; so don't get used to it. ") This is a vintage piece (my first! Baby jlove34 style) that was never completed. I've been working on all the chapters since Christmas and this story is nearly done. Have fun!_

_This is way off the track AU-post NM-as usual. The characters and their histories are OOC. All couples are canon, with the exception of Bella and Edward. I've labeled this NC-17 due to strong language, violence, and future explicit sexual content. AU, OOC, plus multiple OC_

* * *

_**Does time really heal all wounds, dull the ache, or erase the memories? Unfortunately after five years, those things had yet to occur. My memories were too vivid—forever etched into my subconscious, an ever present and constant reminder that my life would never be a fairy tale. Fate had become my cruel mistress, sinking her dagger repeatedly into my heart, enjoying my misery.~jlove34**_

* * *

_**Twilight is the sole property of SM and publishing company.**_

**_Chapter 1. A Chance Encounter_**

_**Jasper**_

* * *

Today's weather was like any other day in September—rainy. It was as though the heavens were weeping and their very sorrows blanketed the earth. As the horizon swallowed the remaining light, the glare off the glass reverberated across all that surrounded it.

I braced the palms of my hands against the wall of glass and gazed absent-mindlessly out to the chilly, wet tarmac. I allowed my eyes to wander, drinking in all of my surroundings. My eyes fixated on the man in the reflection, yet, I hardly recognized the face. Deep in my subconscious, I was still that young, human soldier, Jasper Whitlock, dressed to the hilt in an officer's uniform, standing tall and regal. In reality, I was a bloodthirsty predator with eyes of liquid topaz and sickly, cold alabaster skin. All of which were tell-tale signs of a murderous past.

Disgusted by my marked appearance, I turned my head and gazed at Edward who was doing the same. Today, in the dimming light the bruise like shadows under his eyes notably stood out against his pale skin. _How long had he denied his body sustenance?_

I muttered softly under my breath, "Do you think you ever allow yourself to heal?"

"Are you ever going to quit asking me that?" he said softly. Edward turned towards me and smiled, but the emotion never touched his eyes. They were devoid of emotion, fathomless pools of onyx.

"Well, Edward, I never seem to get a straight answer, so I am probably going to continue to ask until I get a favorable answer, or at least an honest one," I retorted.

"Why do you come year after year? I mean, it's not like I need escorted to the airport. I'm over a century old and can manage quite well," he said sardonically.

"Quite frankly, I was hoping that you will stop running away from your problems. Maybe, some day, I hope you will shake off this incessant brooding and act like a man! Or, at the very least, pull your head out of your sorry ass. Edward, you are not the only one in this family that is hurting. We all are hurting because you forced us to comply with your wishes. Something that, had we listened to our hearts, would have chosen not to do. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice miss you like crazy!"

"Jasper, you could not even begin to comprehend the decision that I made. I re-live it daily and often wonder if I made the correct choice. I not only hurt her, but it seems all of you, as well. It is a terrible burden for anyone to bear, and I am drowning in the misery of it all. I must leave Seattle, because I know if I stay here, I will go looking for her and that is not what's best for Bella. She deserves a life without vampires," he said softly, noticeable sorrow lingering in his eyes.

I did not say anything else and it was obvious neither would he. Of course, I had my reservations and would love nothing more than to voice them aloud, but I could see the pain etched across his face, so I let it go and allowed the fathomless ocean of emotions to consume him.

Over the loud-speaker, a female voice announced that flight 105 to Rio De Janeiro, was boarding shortly. The airport suddenly began to buzz with a cacophony of silent vibrations, unwillingly swallowing me with their intensity. Edward averted his eyes, bent slowly, and retrieved his bag, walking quickly towards the specified boarding door. He handed his ticket off the flight attendant and disappeared through the doorway.

As I watched him disappear, I resolved to end the madness. This would be the last year I allowed Edward to wallow in self-pity. I planned to change the course of our fates—Edward's fate. I would do whatever was necessary to end the turmoil and heal my family. I was certain whatever transpired, or whatever steps I took, however uncomfortable, would be against Edward's wishes. However, I was willing to embrace and accept the additional strife between, if only it were possible to close our wounds.

I was unsure how long I stood overlooking the door, but it was long enough for me to settle peacefully into the emotions around me. Catching the movement in my peripheral vision, I looked over the large expanse of concrete, and my eyes fell upon the retreating airplane. Having no wish to watch the plane leave, I sent my usual goodbye and customary burst of emotion and stepped away from the glass, willing my feet to move toward the airport's exit.

I slithered past travelers, through security, and paused at a shop selling 'genuine' Washington memorabilia. Once inside, I bought Emmett a woodcarving of a bear, just for fun. My brother still harbored a secret vendetta against the large animals. I only hoped the trinket would please the six-foot man-child. His mirth would be a welcome change and would hopefully ease the tension in our troubled hearts and minds.

Continuing on my monotonous trek, my thoughts strayed further and further from my surroundings, and I successfully retreated deep inside my mind. My easy and unencumbered stride was halted by crowd of humans who surrounded the baggage area. They swarmed around the twirling oval like bees to the hive. Their emotions ebbed and pulsed, engulfing me in a myriad of emotions. I wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of this cacophony and leave the day's angst behind me.

When I was about a thousand feet from the front doors, I paused and briefly contemplated dropping the human act. No one would notice, would they? I was mentally exhausted. I truly wished to sprint through the heavily, wooded canopies of the sprawling forest and catch whatever animal crossed my path.

My thoughts were broken by a woman's scream. It was high-pitched and full of panic, bringing me to full alert. I stopped immobile and immediately took notice of her cry.

"Stop that man!" she pleaded. "He's stolen my purse!"

Even though my father had been dead for more than a century, I felt as though I would taint his memory by not offering the woman my assistance. There was a time when men were both cordial and gallant, and I wanted to prove to my father that I was still both. I held dear to those precious few memories of my human life, because as a vampire, those trivial moments were often forgotten.

I resigned myself to help the woman without a second thought.

I listened to the hammering footsteps as they drew closer. Confident with my enhanced abilities, I reached out my hand and snatched the man by the back of the neck, depositing him in a heap on the floor. As he made contact with the floor, the air that escaped his lungs made a dreadful, hissing noise.

Crouching over the man, I leaned mere inches from his face and grabbed the hand that held the woman's purse, squeezing the flesh tightly between my fingertips. The extreme pressure to his skin caused the bones in his arm to splinter, crumbling to pieces.

"If I ever see you here again, I will hunt you down and drain you dry," I hissed.

I did not care that my obvious strength, speed, and threat might invoke strange thoughts from the man. Who would believe him when he rambled about a vampire accosting him in a crowded airport? In broad daylight, to boot.

I watched as a trickle of urine flowed down the man's trousers. He was terrified of the creature before him; the emotion clearly painted across his face. His blue were eyes swimming with salty tears. He cradled his injured hand into his chest and moaned slightly. I smiled widely as I watched him scramble to his feet, leaving the purse lying on the floor, forgotten. He scampered off quickly but not without looking worriedly behind him every few feet.

It pleased me far more than it should to watch the man's face and to feel his pain. I appeared and acted human, but I was far from one. Even the practiced of actors occasionally lost their edge, or in my case, strayed from my new diet. My antics were just a little more Machiavellian than your average human.

Purse held in hand, I stood, spun on my heels, and watched the woman totter towards me on tiny heels. The woman's waist length, auburn curls bounced with every step. Her tiny shoes clicked rhythmically on the tile floor as she made her way closer.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you for saving my purse! I wouldn't have been able to get—" She trailed off mid thought and looked me over with wide eyes. Mid stride, she slid to a stop, and the abrupt shift in momentum caused her to topple backwards, landing directly on her backside.

The excitement of the moment lit a charge in the air, distracting me from the faces of the humans around me. They became faceless balls of emotion. I was so oblivious, in fact, that I was unaware of the woman's identity until she sat at my feet, disheveled on the airport floor.

Bella was no longer the awkward child of eighteen but a lovely woman, mature and slightly more voluptuous. I was overjoyed to see her again. However, when she looked up into my eyes, I had an inkling that she was not as happy to see me as I her.

"Hello, Bella, I see your balance has not improved in my absence,"I said softly, chuckling lightly under my breath. I bent slightly and offered my hand towards her, unsure if she would accept it or not.

"Jasper, I…I didn't think…I'm happy to see you, too," she said softly.

A smile strained the corners of her mouth, and a single tear streamed down her ivory cheek. She reached a hand out hesitantly toward me, and I grasped her tiny hand in both of mine, pulling her to up in one smooth, swift motion. She wavered slightly on her feet.

"I was right, you haven't changed one bit," I said warmly. It was a lie. Everything about her had changed, matured, yet, the most notable and troublesome change was her eyes. Her wide, chocolate orbs were empty and no longer danced with life. The dark circles that bordered those eyes were the same deep, dark shadows that alway plagued Edward's eyes. I wondered if she were just as miserable as he was.

I brushed the single tear away with the pad of my thumb and allowed it to linger. The warmth of her skin stung the pads of my fingers. It had been a very long time since I had touched a human, and the action was both warm and inviting.

She pulled away swiftly, looking extremely uncomfortable. Her heart beat furiously beneath her breasts, and the excess flow of blood tinted her cheeks. Under duress, she nervously shifted from foot-to-foot, anxiously smoothing the wrinkles out of her crimson sun dress. She kept her eyes firmly fixated on the floor.

My senses exploded. The sweet smell of blood invaded my mind, and I suddenly became aware of the life force as it coursed through her veins, causing venom to pool in my mouth. In my memory, I could still smell and taste the metallic rustyness of split blood on that unfortunate September day. The day that I attempted to murder the small, helpless woman who stood before me.

I swallowed deeply and closed my eyes, as the venom slowly coated and scorched the lining of my esophagus. A deep, red haze sprouted under my lids and spattered the darkness with lustrous fire—a crimson inferno, the color of death.

This situation was the primary reason I kept my distance from humans. Even though I had not had the taste of human blood for nearly five decades, I was still just as dangerous as I was then. My alternate food source would never change my nature. I remained a deadly predator—venomous and deadly.

Startled out of my silent reverie, she repeated a question that I had failed to hear the first time. She cleared her throat to recapture my attention, and I was immediately ecstatic for the turn of thought.

"Jasper, where's Alice?" she said softly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just dropped her off at the terminal. She's going on business in South America," I said shakily.

Of course, my statement was a blatant lie. Alice was not the person who was dropped off at the terminal. I knew she realized that I was lying, but thankfully, she didn't call me out. I didn't feel the need to sully the moment. If her misery revolved around my brother's absence, mentioning Edward's name might make her even more so.

"I guess I'm glad she's not here," she said sadly."It would be hard to—" she trailed off, pausing for several seconds.

The moment seemed unending. The turmoil that blossomed inside her grew exponentially, peaking my curiosity. She squared her shoulders and confidently glared into my eyes. Her bold and courageous stance filled me with a sense of hope. A much younger and timid Bella would have never stood up to me, and I had to admit, I was delighted by the change.

I raised my eyebrows in an attempt to encourage her to continue, smiling warmly.

"I am actually surprised to see you, and I'm curious to know why Alice didn't see me and warn you to steer clear," she said steely, anger boiling just below the surface.

"Why would she say such a thing?" I said startled. Her question perplexed me and came out of left field.

"Well, let's be frank, Jasper. The Cullen family have always been master manipulators and anyone privy to their circle are likely stabbed in the back,"she scoffed.

That hardly seemed fair. Although, I can see how someone would feel similarly considering all that had transpired.

"Bella…I don't know what to say. No one, absolutely no one, in our family ever wanted to hurt you. I can see how you could...or would think—"

She cut me off. "Jasper, I refuse to stand here and allow you to make excuses for all of your fucking shortcomings! You've been gone for five years. All of you...gone. I haven't received any letters or phone calls, and I didn't even rate high enough to get a goodbye. If I had never caught Alice off guard, I wouldn't have ever seen any of you again. For whatever reason...here, you stand. Although, I wish you would just go. I'm done. D-o-n-e." She emphasized the last word, a cold, angry edge to her words. "Just leave!"

Bella spun on one heel and furiously stomped off towards the baggage carousel. She rifled through her bag and tossed various items to the floor, muttering various profanities under her breath. Her rage was a stifling presence in the room, overshadowing every other emotion in the room.

I stood dumfounded at my dismissal. This scenario seemed wrong and not at all what I had pictured mere moments ago. I wanted nothing more than to bring her home and end the strife that had splintered our family. Such an appealing thought. Instead, I stood, surrounded by hundreds of people, engulfed in her rage, and I was powerless to stop her as she strode out the door.

* * *

**Thank you for taking a look at the story! I hoped you enjoyed the beginning! It'll be a wild ride! Next chapter: Bella's POV. Please review. Considering I am unable to read minds, I need those thoughts in writing! All of them make my day!  
**


	2. Bella

Okay, I'm being nice and giving you a second chapter to chew on. You'll get another next Friday! Remember, the first four chapters overlap each other. For the story line, it's important that you see both sides at first.

* * *

**"The beginning of love is the will to let those we love be perfectly themselves, the resolution not to twist them to fit our own image. If in loving them we do not love what they are, but only their potential likeness to ourselves, then we do not love them: we only love the reflection of ourselves we find in them"  
Thomas Merton, No Man Is an Island**

* * *

_**Twilight is the sole property of SM and publishing company.**_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Bella_**

* * *

Rain. Why had I thought it wouldn't rain? Washington was constantly wet, dark, and cold. The weather was always miserable here, that wasn't anything new. It perfectly complimented my mood.

What was new? I was coming home, and considering it had been four years since I had stepped foot in the great state of Washington, I found myself on edge. In all honestly, it wasn't only the rain. I had other things on my mind that contributed to my depression. The last few weeks, I've been haunted by the ghosts of my past. Childishly, I believed I'd left Forks behind and all the misery with it. However, it seemed as though your problems were always there when you returned.

After Charlie's murder, there was little reason for me to stay in Forks, so I packed up and sold the house. Then I moved to Florida with Renée and attended the university, graduating at the top of my class. Charlie would've been proud of my accomplishments. I was all grown up, and thinking about home, and everything that transpired in the little town, opened a chasm inside my heart a mile wide.

When Angela had called three weeks ago and invited me to her wedding, I was stunned. However, I was far more shocked at whom she was marrying. Jacob Black of all people, and there was imprinting involved! Jacob had imprinted on _my Angela_. My two best friends in the world were in love, and I couldn't have been happier. Of course, I couldn't refuse their invitation. Wasn't there an unwritten rule that stated you were required to attend your best friends' wedding? Regardless of whom she was marrying, I couldn't deny either of them happiness, although, anyone but my little brother (and I use _little_ figuratively), would've been preferable.

Jacob had told me he loved me once, but I found myself incapable of reciprocating his feelings. He was my best friend and nothing more. I was nothing more than a child then, engulfed in misery over the loss of my first love. It was the right of passage for every girl. It seemed silly now but it shaped the person that I was today. Therefore, in a sick sort of way, I was grateful.

It was amusing to think about all the guests that would not have a clue that Jacob and Angela's relationship wasn't a typical love affair. You know the type: boy meets girl, the two fall in love, get married, live happily ever after, and get a dog…ha! Their relationship was so much more, a supernatural love affair. Something magical. A love story passed down through the ages.

Jacob and I had spoken of imprinting many years ago, although, at that time, the conversation was about Sam and Emily, members of the Quileute wolf pack. Yet, I still remembered it as though it were yesterday.

"_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._"

Coming home would undoubtedly unearth a myriad of emotions. However, this wasn't a _trip down memory lane_. This was a happy occasion.

My trepidation had Renée on edge. She had a difficult time forgetting about my stay in Forks and the melancholy I had sunk into following Charlie's murder. She was my mother, though. I supposed it came with the job title to worry, but no matter how many times I had told her I was fine, she couldn't get it through her thick skull. Someday I hoped that she would grow up, or perhaps grow out of it._ Not likely_, I thought and smiled fondly. Renee was a child housed in a woman's body. She was hardly capable of running a household, let alone raising a child.

Once I had exited the plane, I realized I was dead on my feet, and I was having extreme difficulty keeping my eyes opened. Coffee was definitely on the agenda! I dashed through the crowd and promptly took my place in line at the airport Starbucks. After standing in the line for nearly twenty minutes, I was beginning to lose my patience and my sanity. I had the overwhelming urge to kick the person in front of me in the ass to speed along the process. At that exact moment, I needed a double shot espresso more than I needed anything else in the world.

Everyone in line was staring at me. Or, at least, that was what it felt like. I wasn't comfortable in heels and a dress, let alone makeup. And thanks to my mother, instead of my usual messy ponytail, she had curled my hair into lovely little ringlets that trailed down my back. It was terribly frustrating! Bella Swan's attire had always been jeans, t-shirts, and ponytails, and her little dress-up session wouldn't change my style.

A shrill voice wrenched me out of my reverie and brought me to the present, alerting me that the line had moved. Once at the counter, I ordered my usual drink and paid the cashier a hefty sum, placing the remainder in a tip jar located on the counter. I received a sneer from the cashier when I deposited the remainder of five dollar bill in the container. Obviously an unacceptable tip. Uncharacteristically, I plucked my cash back out of the jar and sneered right back. Sure, the action was quite childish and very rude, but I wasn't in the mood to ignore snide gestures.

I gingerly sipped at my drink, as I walked slowly through the airport, stopping in front of baggage claim. Seeing as though my plane had yet to release my baggage, I decided to kill two birds with one stone and walked over to the rental counter to secure my vehicle.

I paused half-way and grabbed my i-phone out of my purse, starting it up. Once the software had loaded and connected to my carrier, I checked for missed calls and scrolled through the list of emails. I highlighted and opened one in the list and sighed. It was from Jenny, a coworker of mine. The infurating woman went on and on, griping about how awful it was of me to go on vacation while she was stuck at work. I wanted nothing more than to strangle the twit by the end of the message. In closing, she wished me well and desperately hoped that I would get drunk, get laid, and lighten up.

_"Carefree vacation my ass!"_ I said under my breath.

I snorted under my breath. When had a trip to rainy Washington been considered a vacation? Never. Plus, I was to fit drunken sex into the equation.

_Sure! That'll happen when Hell freezes over!_

Of course, I had unintentionally told Jenny that I was attending my best friends' wedding. Obviously, in her opinion, attending weddings involved way more _fun_ than I was willing to indulge in. However, I wouldn't mind taking a spin around the dance floor with Embry. Now that everyone was grown up, it wouldn't feel quite so wrong. Besides, I was single and according to Angela, so was he. The thought sent a chill into my lower abdomen.

By the time I got to the rental counter, I realized the line was longer than the line at Starbucks. I rolled my eyes. Twelve people separated me from the keys to my reserved Mustang. The curves were calling my name, and I planned on taking them as fast as my nerves would handle, perhaps faster.

I continued to fiddle with my phone as I waited impatiently in line, reading a few more emails, one from Renée. She informed me she would be calling me in exactly fifteen minutes had I not called her first, so I slung my little red purse over my shoulder and waited.

Suffice it to say, I wasn't paying attention to my purse when the man involuntarily ripped off my arm.

I had to give the man credit, he was faster than I, and far less clumsy. Sadly, due to my poor athletic skills, there was a very good chance that he was going to escape with all of my money, credit cards, and I.D.

_"Damn,"_ I breathed.

The man was tall and portly, in his late forties or early fifties, and wore a blue suit jacket and fedora. No, kidding! Who wore fedoras nowadays?

I took off in a sprint and dropped my drink in the process, attempting to remain conscious of every step I took. Running with heels might turn out to be far more dangerous than learning to ride a motorbike.

"Stop that man! He's stolen my purse," I called out to hoards of people.

My dress billowed wildly behind me, satin swishing with the movements of my body, as I weaved in an out of the swarms of people. The clinking of my shoes kept up steady rhythm mimicking my heart.

It amazed me how many people seemed oblivious to what was occurring around them. Of course, they might've been too afraid to intervene, or frankly not cared. It wasn't as though it truly affected their lives, so they gave it little thought.

I once again pleaded for help, begging the bystanders to aid my cause. They allowed him to pass though the crowd as though he were Moses, and they were the Red Sea. Unbelievable! At that exact moment, I had little faith in humanity.

Swiftly and without warning, literally plucked from mid-air, my assailant lay in a heap on the airport floor. The movement was fluid and instantaneous. Just as suddenly, a tall statuesque man with golden blonde hair crouched over the thief's shaking form. His hands curled into claws and locked at this side ready to strike.

_"Vampire,"_ I whispered, sliding to a stop.

Great, I wasn't in Washington one whole fuckin' hour without running into a vampire. I chalked it up to poor luck on my part. Washington and I just didn't get along. Even though I was unnerved, I was grateful to my savior. Regardless of his undead status, he had shown me a great kindness. I only hoped he wouldn't require any of my vital fluids as thanks for his gallant efforts. The vampire swiveled on one heel and fluidly stood with my purse aloft in his outstretched hand. I jogged over to meet him, thankful for the end of the ordeal.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you for saving my purse! I wouldn't have been able to get—" My breath stuck in my throat, cutting off the sentence mid thought.

If I were asleep, I still wouldn't have believed who stood before me. Jasper Hale, an over-6 ft tall beauty, who was just as ethereally lovely as ever.

The shock of the moment caught me off guard, and while I had been conscious of every step in my mad dash to retreive my purse, I faltered. The abrupt change in momentum caused me topple backward, and I landed directly on my ass.

_What a day this had turned out to be!_ Of all the vampires in the universe, I ran into this one. I was certain, at any moment, a tiny ebony-haired pixie would dance over and swoop me into a bone-crushing hug, just as if she and her family had never broken my heart. Alice's betrayal had been the most hurtful, simply because I considered her my sister.

At the time, I was uncertain if Jasper even recognized me. However, when he gazed down at me, I knew better. Seeing him again was like a kick in the gut, and a treacherous tear broke free and ran down my cheek.

Jasper bent slowly and offered me his hand, a smile jerking the corners of his mouth. God, he was fucking beautiful. He could have been a Greek god in his former life.

"Hello, Bella. I see your balance has not improved in my absence," he said softly, chucking under his breath. _Dick!_

Of all the things he could have said, that phrase was poorly worded. He had said _absence_ as though it were an amicable parting. That ruffled my feathers.

"Jasper, I…I didn't think…I'm happy to see you, too," I said softly, attempting to hold myself together. My whole statement was a huge lie, but I needed to be polite. After all, he had done me a great service.

I reluctantly reached out my hand and took his in my own. He pulled me to my feet with a quick flick of his wrist. Of course, my balance had always been poor, and I wavered at the abrupt change of my equilibrium.

"I was right. You haven't changed one little bit," he said humorously.

Another tear ran down my cheek. I was both happy and furious at the sight of him. Jasper hesitated but reached over and brushed the tear with the pads of his fingers. The touch was uncomfortable, and I pulled away swiftly, heart beating frantically beneath my breast. I nervously shifted from foot to foot and fiddled with my dress, keeping my eyes firmly fixated on the floor, willing my tear ducts to stay dry.

Jasper looked just as uncomfortable, eying me like a slab of meat. His liquid onyx eyes never wavered, fixating on the blood that was wildly coursing throughout my veins. Edward had mentioned that Jasper had the hardest time sticking to the _vegetarian lifestyle_, so I found it odd that to see him in the midst of the airport.

"Jasper, where's Alice?" I said softly, hoping to break his gaze. However, he didn't answer and continued to stare at me. I cleared my throat and asked again.

He shook his head and brought his eyes back to mine, nervously answering my question, "I'm sorry, Bella, I just dropped her off at the terminal. She's going on business in South America."

His body language betrayed his statement. Being an empath, he should've been able to lie more convincingly. Even I had done better than that, and I was terrible at deception!

"I guess I'm glad she's not here," I said sorrowfully, "It would be hard to—"

I immediately halted that statement. My words made me sound weak, like a sad little girl, and my body language sent the same message. I squared my shoulders and stared him straight in the eye like the adult that I was. I decided to make him sweat it out, so I left a noticeable pause, before I began again.

"I'm actually surprised to see you. I'm curious to know why Alice didn't see me, and warn you to steer clear," I said steely.

"Why would she say such a thing?" Jasper questioned, looking rather confused by the abrupt change of direction.

I glared at him and continued, "Well, let's be frank. The Cullens have always been master manipulators. Anyone privy to their circle is likely stabbed in the back."

"Bella…I don't know what to say. No one, absolutely no one in our family ever wanted to hurt you. I can see how you could-or would think—" he said thoughtfully.

I refused to listen to another word and cut him off.

"Jasper, I refuse to stand here and allow you to make excuses for all of your fucking shortcomings! You've been gone for five fuckin' years. All of you—gone. I haven't received any letters or phone calls. I didn't even rate high enough to get a goodbye. If I had not caught Alice off guard, I wouldn't have ever seen any of you again. For whatever reason—here you stand. Although I wish, you would just go. I'm done. D-o-n-e," I said icily, emphasizing the last word.

I spun on my heel and tossed the hem of my dress behind me in a wild display of displeasure. To the bystanders, I was convinced we looked like angry lovers quarreling after a long journey. Of course, that wasn't the case. At the moment, I hated the Cullens, and Jasper was no exception.

I stalked over to the baggage carousel and grabbed my bag. I opened it and dug through my bag. As my blood continued to boil, I began tossing various items to the floor in frustration. When I had found the little bag with my Aspirin in it, I snatched it up, popped a couple in my mouth, and piled everything else back in the bag. I was livid, and he damned well knew it by the stupid look on his face.

_"What an asshat! What gives him the right to pretend to be shocked?"_ I muttered under my breath.

I knew that he heard me, because vampires had excellent hearing. I slung my purse and bag over my shoulder and with a flurry stalked out of the airport, not giving Jasper another look. I realized that I'd have difficulty getting home without a rental car. Although, I refused to turn around. For once in my life I needed to stay in control.

As the doors whooshed shut behind me, I left Jasper standing in the midst of angry, tired passengers, mouth agape, still looking like an idiot.

* * *

**Poor Bella! Her life should have stayed vampire free! Unfortunately, her luck seems to include them! Two more chapters with overlapping POV, then I promise the story will take off! I believe this is necessary to lay the ground work for the story.**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	3. Dinner with the Blacks

_Oh, look! I updated again :)_

* * *

_**"A dream you once were,**_

_**A dream of all my realities,**_

_**A dream I can no long strive for.**_

_**In the wake of my manly betrayals"**_

_** C. Elizabeth, Absolute Obsession**_

* * *

_***Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.***_

_**Chapter 3-Dinner at the Blacks'.**_

_**Bella**_

* * *

As the airport doors slowly retracted, I let out a huge sigh of relief. I never realized just how weighed down my soul had become. I had carried around so much contempt for the Cullens that I had forgotten what it felt like to be unencumbered by their imposed misery. A smug smile pulled at my lips. Chastising Jasper had been the pinnacle of my day, a culmination of the agony I had endured over the past half decade, and my shoulders felt lighter as a result.

* * *

I had a peculiar feeling about standing out in front of the airport. While my actions were gratifying, I essentially shot myself in the proverbial foot, having not secured a vehicle. It was a fair distance from Seattle to Forks, so I guessed my vindication came at a very steep price. However, my pride prevented me from remedying the situation, so I needed to contemplate another option.

"Damn, you look good enough to eat," a husky voice whispered in my ear.

A blood-curdling scream left my lips, and I jumped back in shock, unintentionally throwing my body against my would-be attacker. Fearing for my safety, I grabbed the crook of the man's arm, squared my body, and hefted him up and over my shoulder. The man was easily three times my size, and while the action wasn't perfunctory, his body made a gratifying sound as he connected with the sidewalk. I was secretly pleased that I had gotten the drop on him. _Wasn't gravity wonderful? _I needed to remember to thank my self-defense instructor for his superior teaching skills.

Before the large man could move, I dropped my knee against his throat. My knee felt as as though it hit granite and I screamed in protest, but I didn't flinch. I refused to show weakness. My assailant gasped and moaned, strangling slightly under my slight weight. There was no way on God's green earth that I would lay down and become a victim twice in one night. _Both men could kiss my ass!_

"Jesus, Bella, you might be little but you sure pack a punch," the man said humorously.

Pushing my hair behind one ear, I gazed down at the man and smiled sheepishly. My cheeks flushed tomato red, when I realized who I had thrown to the ground. My friend returned my smile, flashing a set of pristine teeth.

"Oh my goodness," I squealed in delight. "I'm so, so sorry. You scared the shit out of me. Let me take a look at you." -I lifted myself off him and held out my hand to help him up- "Little Seth Clearwater, what happened to you? You grew up on me."

As the last words left my lips, the silence was shattered by a cacophony of raucous laughter. I jumped and spun around, alarmed by the upsurge of dissonant sound, nearly deafening underneath the open canopy. Standing several feet away was Embry, Quil, and Jared - all of whom were bent over at the waist, apparently laughing at Seth's misfortune. The trio were so tickled, in fact, that they had tears streaming down their cheeks.

I took a shaky breath and let it out slowly, attempting to slow my heart rate. "Umm, wow! Next time you might want warn a girl before you sneak up on her. What are y'all doing here?"

Embry scoffed and replied in his usual sardonic tone, "What does it look like we're doing? We're picking you up from the airport! God, has the Florida sun fried your brain, Swan?"

Jared roared with laughter. "Embry, I believe senility has set in!"

Jared's comment opened the flood-gates, and the boys burst into another fit of raucous laughter, slapping each other on the back. The brotherly bonding continued with a full round of high-fives. I shook my head at the flood of obnoxiousness and flipped them off._Boys!_ It didn't matter how old they were, they all stopped progressing after age twelve.

I rolled my eyes. "Fuck off. Actually, I wasn't expecting anyone to pick me up. I was planning to rent a car, and I told Jake as much. I am glad you're here, though. It seems as though there was an issue with the car reservation. I was going to catch a cab." _Such a liar._

"Ang and Jake needed us to pick up some junk for the wedding. So while we were here, he said we should swing by and pick you up," Seth said nonchalantly, placing an arm around my shoulder. "Instead of gratitude, I get my ass kicked by a woman, no less! Speaking of women, you look fantastic, Bella. What's the occasion?"

"Well, we are attending a rehearsal dinner, right?" I said, looking at each of them in turn.

"Yeah, but…this is Jake's house, Bella. None of us are dressing up. Although-" Quil paused and started tapping his finger on his chin, and then after careful consideration divested himself of his ratty shirt. "-Or, we could go au naturel."

"Yuck, Quil! We're not getting naked!" I balked, quickly looking away in embarrassmentt. It was one thing to oogle or drool, but you didn't want to be caught in the act. The boys had egos a mile wide, already.

"That's all right, Bella! You don't wanna see _that_ naked." Seth motioned to Quil and then continued his chiding, "In fact, you'd be sorely disappointed, 'cause Quil lacks in the manliness department. His girlfriend actually came over last night to take a ride on Seth's giant sausage. I think she finally lost her virginity!"

I threw my hand over my mouth and snorted loudly. With wide eyes, I watched as Quil pounced lithely on Seth, socking him in the gut. Grabbing Seth's neck between two arms, Quil pummeled Seth about the head.

"Don't say shit about my girlfriend, Clearwater!"

"Quil! Seth! Please...stop," I pleaded, grabbing the nearest by the shoulder.

Quil socked Seth in the gut one last time and then slipped his shirt back on. "Asshole," he grumbled.

Seth rubbed his head furiously, groaned loudly, and then chuckled under his breath. "So, Bella, are you're gonna save a dance for me?"

"You have a girlfriend, Clearwater. Besides Ms. Swan is dancing with me tonight," Embry said assuredly. He promptly grabbed my bag and slung it over one shoulder, clearly considering himself the victor.

This trip was beginning to look up. I smiled sheepishly at Embry and bit my bottom lip. Maybe, just maybe, Jenny had been right. Perhaps I should snag myself a date, have a little fun. My V-card and my dance card were equally barren.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Seth said loudly, "I'm double parked, and if I get another ticket in Mom's truck, she's going to freak the fuck out!"

"I would pay money to see that, Seth!" I said animatedly, clapping my hands together. "Getting your ass kicked twice in one day would be some sort of record, right?"

Seth's face fell into a grimace and his cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. As we walked towards the truck, I giggled at Seth's pouting. He was a spoiled sport. The man could apparently dish shit out, but he sure couldn't handle being on the receiving end.

Feeling eyes upon me, I gingerly gazed over my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and risked another look. At first glance, I swore that I had seen a pair of ocher eyes behind the glass. However, my second glance showed nothing. Jasper had obviously disregarded my demand. _Why didn't that surprise me?_ _Vampires rarely did as they were told. _His presence definately posed a serious problem, both with the wolves and me.

"Bella, you smell like a leech, or…the airport smells like leeches," Jared stated, his muscles trembling.

All the boys agreed and nodded their heads, frantically scanning the area for the threat. Embry stiffened and grabbed me by the crook of the arm, tucking me behind his back. I rolled my eyes. Guys were so predictable.

"When I got off the plane, I…well, I was robbed and believe it or not, a vampire came to my rescue," I said sheepishly, pulling out of Embry's embrace. I certainly hoped they wouldn't press the interrogations, because I was a terrible liar. "He's gone now, so there's no need to worry. I'm safe, I promise."

Thankfully, my explanation was sufficient even though only part of it was true. The Cullens weren't the wolves' favorite 'people'. The two species were mortal enemies, so I thought it was unwise to bring the topic up in casual conversation. There was no need to start a war over a chance encounter. At least I hoped it was merely an encounter.

Seth's truck was a mammoth vehicle with huge tires, and I cringed internally as I glanced up into the cab. Even with a running start, I would require help. _Why I hadn't stuck with the classic jeans and sneakers, I will never know._ A dress wasn't my typical attire, so I found myself at a disadvantage. I had no idea how I was going to both hoist myself up into the mammoth beast and keep as much of my _assets_ inside this blasted dress.

Jared and Quil lithely jumped into the bed of the truck, while I clumsily clambered my way into the the front seat. Once I was situated in front of the stick shift, the two remaining men sandwiched me between them. The heat that radiated off their skin felt wonderful, maybe too wonderful, and I was instantly uncomfortable. However, I didn't think either of them minded being so close , because both of the boys grabbed several comprehensive looks down my cleavage when they thought I wasn't looking. I had, indeed noticed their interest.

_Boys are creeps._

Seth drove like a maniac on the way to La Push. He took each curve with reckless abandon, but the speed didn't bother me. For the first time since I got off the plane, I felt at ease, just as if this was where I truly belonged. I supposed it could've been, if I wanted to come home. That was the crux of the matter…I honestly didn't know where I belonged.

On our way to the reservation, Seth, Embry, and I had a great time rehashing old memories. We spoke about all the changes in pack, Sam and Emily marriage and surprise baby, who had imprinted on whom and who hadn't, and of course, Jacob and Angela's wedding. Therefore, I felt fully caught up by the time we rolled into Jacob's driveway.

The groom was waiting in the doorway with Angela draped in one arm. If it were possible, Jacob looked even larger than I remembered. Well, all the boys seemed larger._Was that even possible?_ I thought and smiled widely. The two of them looked so in love, and the thought of many happy years warmed my heart.

The boys quickly piled out of the truck before I could move. Well, all but one. My admirer, Embry, who I believed was still trying to impress me, had waited for me at the door and lifted me out of the truck. His warm hands around my waist made me shiver with delight. _Maybe I should wear a dress more often_, I thought, feeling pleased for the first time in ages. It'd been a long time since I had felt special and wanted.

Gazing around the property, I spotted Billy, Sue, and Leah sitting under a lovely linen awning in the front yard. Shortly, the three were joined by the boys and their dates, which had already loaded up plates of food and were stuffing it into their faces.

Twinkle lights and ribbons embellished the surrounding the trees, setting a soft glow upon the ground. The lights illuminated, Sam, who was grilling a massive amount of steaks, while his wife, Emily, swollen with child, arranged various bowls of foods on folding tables. La Push seemed to have been frozen in time. Nothing had changed in my absence.

I stepped awkwardly away from Embry, still painfully aware of his presence, and was immediately caught up into a rib-breaking hug by my best friend in the whole world, Jacob. It felt wonderful to see him again. He kissed me on the top of the head, and I pulled away to look into his wide, childlike eyes that glittered with excitement.

"Bells, you…"

"Jacob, I…"

"Sorry, Jake…you first."

"I was just going to say you reek," he said, smiling widely.

"Gee, way to make a girl feel good about her self. I love you, too, Jake," I said in annoyed tone, placing my hands on my hips.

"Seriously, Bells, you aren't hanging out with the bloodsuckers again, are you?" Jake looked concerned. Fuck, he looked slightly pissed. He, above everyone here, should've known better.

"Nope, not even if you paid me a million bucks. There was a vamp at the airport, and I got mugged. He was nice enough to retrieve my purse from the dickhead who stole it," I said assuredly, holding the purse under his nose.

"Ugh, that's frickin' nasty. Put that thing somewhere where I can't smell it and come get some grub. I'm starved."

Once I disposed of my purse, Jacob and I made our way over to the buffet table. The food looked wonderful, and I watched Jake grab a plate and generously pile a mound of food on the flimsy plate. My best friend scampered away and promptly dropped at Billy's feet, leaving me in the dust. Before his ass made contact with the ground, his mouth was already full of food.

I shook my head and a broad smile crossed my lips. Werewolves were insatiable beasts. Instead of food, I grabbed a Coke out of a nearby cooler of ice and laid it against my neck. All the excitement, coupled with the events of the day, had made my stomach churn uncomfortably. When I had properly cooled myself, I popped the cap and sipped gently at the cool liquid, happily basking in the glow of the people around me.

"Swan, aren't you gonna eat anything?" a deep voice cooed in my ear.

I squealed under my breath and swung around, ready to take on another attacker even if I knew I was safe. "What the…fuck? Embry, don't sneak up on me unless you want me to kick your ass, too."

"Baby, you can do anything you want with me," he said, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Embry, you're incourrigible," I blurted out.

"...and proud of it, baby," Embry returned playfully.

I snorted and blushed, turning away before he could see the emotion that undoubtedly painted my face tomato red. I had the distinct feeling he would attempt to pursue me while I was in Washington, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. While the attention felt pleasant, it also felt strange. I hadn't dated anyone since Edward, and I wasn't so sure that I had deemed all relationships with a jaded eye.

It had been five unbelievably, long years and while my heart had partly healed, I knew I couldn't stand another rejection. My heart wasn't strong enough. Edward hadn't been just any person, though. Our relationship, well, my portion, at least, had been so much more than a high school crush. And when he left me alone in those woods, he took everything with him.

Whatever I felt with regard to Embry, it felt wonderful to take part in life instead of merely existing, if only for a moment. Unfortunately, this was a fantasy world. Everything would return to normal on Monday, because I knew myself all too well. This was what he…what_ Edward_ had done to me.

"I just don't feel well."— I turned slowly and looked into his eyes.—"Um, Embry, can I ask you a question? It's sort of personal, though."

"Sure Bella, you can ask me anything. What would you like to know?" he said, his brown eyes sparkling.

"While I understand the mechanics of imprinting, Jake explained it to me once, why hasn't it happened for you, do you think?"

"I don't know, really. I'm the odd man out, I guess. Maybe, it's just because I hadn't found the right girl, yet," he said, smiling at me, tucking some hair behind my ear. "Maybe, you're the right girl, Swan."

_Fuck! Swan. Of all the questions, you had to ask that one!_

"I was just wondering. Curious I guess." I turned abruptly and pulled away, sweating bullets. "I should really go say hello to Angela."

_Fuck me sideways_, I thought, as I hurried over to the large group, panicking. I hadn't meant for that conversation to turn so heated. I hoped to distract him with my question, not encourage him - even though, in theory, it sounded nice. I should've known he wasn't so easily sidetracked.

Angela, Emily, and Leah were deep in conversation when I walked up, and I flung my arms around Angela, hugging her tightly. A wave of calm settled over me the moment her arms responded to mine. She pulled away and gazed into my eyes. It had been so long since I'd seen Angela. Yet when she looked at me, it was as though I had never left. As if I never ran away and our friendship hadn't suffered.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said shakily, tears prickling at my eyes.

"I can't believe what's happened, Bella! On one hand, I'm so incredibly happy with Jacob. He makes me feel so special, and loved. On the other hand, it's a completely new world with vampires, wolves, and traditions…it's a lot to take in, somewhat overwhelming. Jake said you've known about all this for years. How is that? It's kind of a secret society. And the Cullens—" she broke off, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Yes, it's true - all of it. I have known about all of this for years," I sadly responded, motioning with my arms to include the whole area and everyone in it. "I guessed the secret, so I'm a special case. It's a carefully guarded secret."

"Did you leave Forks because of _him_? Because of Edward?" she questioned.

"That's part of it. However, after Charlie's murder it was just too much. Too much hurt and _way_ too many memories—" I trailed off sadly, and smiled up at her. "Enough of that unpleasantness, though. So, Saturday is the big day, huh?"

Angela smiled sweetly, gazing at me through those impossibly thick lashes. "Well, I should've asked you sooner, but I was afraid you might not come. You know, with you and Jake's history and all. But, since you're here now...will you be my maid of honor?"

I pulled her into an all-encompassing hug and held her tightly as both of us broke into nervous and tearful laughter. "I would be honored, Angela."

* * *

The evening had been chocked-full of good friends, food, and music. I had decided to take Jenny's advice and just have a bit of harmless fun. I danced with everyone, twirling around the dance floor so often I almost forgot about my past and my earlier reservations. Luckily, my friends found my clumsiness endearing instead of pitying me for my two left feet. It had been worth it, every second of it.

Since the boys had sipped a few beers, I had opted to drive myself to the motel in my old truck (which I had gifted Jake when I moved to Florida). Embry had offered his house, hoping I would spend the night, but everything about that situation seemed wrong.

Driving the old beast felt fabulous. The familiar rumble of the engine, faint smells of tobacco, and remnants of peppermint soothed my nerves. Even though it was freezing outside, and took a great deal of hard work to roll down the windows, I let the cool salty air fill my lungs.

My journey ended at a Motel 6 just on the edge of Forks, and I checked in for four days. If everything went as planned, I would fly home on Sunday and attempt to hid from the past, lest it consume me. This trip was a celebration of the joining of two souls, and I'd be damned if I ruined it with my brooding.

My room was, of course, on the third floor. My feet were exhausted, so I slipped the little heels off, swung my purse and bag over my arm, and trudged upstairs. Room 222 was at the end of the hall. I fiddled with the stupid plastic card, swiping it several times before the lock finally released, granting me entrance.

Throwing my junk on the bed, I made my way to the bathroom, washed my face, and slipped out of my dress, happy to take off the stupid thing. Several minutes later, I was fumbling through the dark. I stubbed my toe on the bed frame as I walked by and yelped in pain, awkwardly stumbling over to the window and slidding the curtains closed. Then with as much grace as I could muster, I spun on my heel and slid onto the bed, turning on the light on the headboard. As the bulb illuminated the tiny room with soft light, I realized I wasn't the only person in the room and opened my mouth to scream.

AN: Next Chapter is the very last overlapping POV. So who's in Bella's room? What's Jasper up to? And what on Earth is going on between Embry and Bella? Hmmm... Thoughts and reviews are sometimes excellent motivators!


	4. Destiny

**No one can change our destiny. Destiny is something that we forge for ourselves, with our own perseverance, sweat, and blood. (Me!)**

* * *

_***Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.***_

**_Chapter 4-Destiny_**

******_Jasper_**

* * *

I watched in horror as Bella slipped away into the night without me. With newfound courage, she took my aspirations for the future with her. I felt a small amount of anxiety trickle down my spine. I was in unchartered waters, at present, unsure how to accomplish the task I'd set out to fulfull a short time ago. Without employing some unfavorable tactics, I would likely fail. And Jasper Whitlock refused to accept defeat - expecially from a human!

Bella stood alone under the canopy, her bag slung over one shoulder. I watched while she shifted nervously from foot-to-foot and gazed around the area with a smidge of apprehension. The young woman looked as though she was pondering her next move. I gathered that her aggravation had prevented her from securing herself a vehicle. Her emotions spoke volumes about her current state of mind. While she was perturbed by our conversation, her strongest emotion was anguish. I gathered from her words that she was aggreived by our family's departure, but I had an inkling that the pain ran far deeper, and that worried me greatly.

Isabella Swan needed us, and I refused to take no for an answer. Just like the purse, I resolved myself to help her without a second thought. I began my trek to the door, extremely pleased that she still hadn't secured herself a means of transportation. I could work with that little misfortune. However, before I was able to use Bella's predicament to my advantage, four extremely large men approached her at all sides. Even behind several layer of glass, the sickening combination of perspiration, rotting earth, wet animals, and testosterone that radiated off the four men burned my nose profusely.

While under the employment of my creator, Maria, we had encountered similar beasts. She had identified the creatures as _children of the moon_. The four men were far from slathering, mindless beings, even though both beings shared the same putrid scent.

I laughed under my breath and shook my head. As if cavorting with vampires was not hazardous enough, Bella had entrenched herself with another group of supernatural entities. One would've hoped, after all of the unfortunate situations she encountered, she would've acquired some semblance of self-preservation. However, this young woman had danced along the precipice of safety and self destruction, inadvertently drawing danger to herself and others. I thought Edward was crazy, though now I understood my brother's mindset. Bella truly needed constant guidance and supervision, whether she felt as though she needed it or not.

One of the four men approached her and whispered something repulsive in her ear. The rest of the men congregated behind her. A god-awful scream escaped her lips. The sound echoed in my ears and the fear resonated throughout me. I watched anxiously as she stumbled into him.

It broke my heart to watch her safety loom in the balance. However, Bella adamantly dismissed me. If I were to ignore her wish and rush in, she might never forgive me_. . .us_. However, if she were to get hurt, my brother would kill me, and I would never forgive myself. I grasped the door handle and bent the metal allowing my warring emotions to pull me apart at the seams.

Opening the first set of glass doors, I began walking toward Bella and paused again._Bella told you to leave her alone._ I froze with my hand on the outer doors, contemplating my inner debate. _You shouldn't leave her alone, Jasper!_

A war of another kind raged within Bella. She vacillated between residual bouts of anger and an overwhelming fear. Just when I was about to dash out the door, she did something completely out of the ordinary. She tossed the burly boy over her shoulder and dropped her knee against his throat. I laughed aloud, garnering some strange looks from onlookers.

My heart swelled with pride. Bella had become a remarkable woman. My only wish was that Emmett could've witnessed her reaction. I made a mental note to regale him with all the gory details as soon as I saw him again. If she ever became a vampire, I looked forward to some interesting sparring between the two of them.

As itturned out, my concern for her wellbeing was superfluous. After looking into the man's eyes, she apparently recognized him and the remainder of the brood of overly muscled dogs. They all shared embraces and after some chiding between the five, they shared in bouts of laughter. I breathed a huge sigh, and turned to retreat into the airport. When I looked back, so mirrored my movement. In the second our eyes met, I knew I couldn't heed her request. She'd have a permanent tick on her ass named Jasper Whitlock by night's end.

I vanished from my protective vigil, attempting to shield myself from view by fleeing the airport in a circuitous manor. I jumped into Edward's car and turned the key. The engine in the Volvo roared to life. Fishing my phone out my pocket, I contemplated my decision further. After several seconds, I resigned to my original conclusion. I quickly keyed in my father's number and pressed send, holding the phone up to my ear.

"This is Carlisle," my father said.

"Carlisle, we have a problem," I stated firmly.

"Yes, please continue."

"I ran into Bella today, and she was undoubtedly vexed by my presence. She's not the sweet lil' girl we left behind."

Carlisle sighed. "I often wondered how she would react if we were ever fortunate enough to cross paths again. Our departure was quite deceitful - Edward's especially. She has every right to be angered. However it was Edward's desire for us to depart, and I certainly hope you heed his wish and leave her be."

I rolled my eyes. When Edward returned, I was beatin' the boy silly. I was done pussy-footin' around his broody, Edwardian ass. He'd thank me one day, I was certain.

"While I agree with that that statement, Carlisle, the reason behind my call is the subject of werewolves. Or, at least, the shifters that you encountered when you first moved to Forks. Were they, by chance, bound by the phases of the moon? Or are they classified as shapeshifters?"

"The Quileutes are shapeshifters. These men are able to shift forms at will and are not slaves to the phases of the moon like true werewolves. Please don't get me wrong, I do believe they still pose a risk. Why do you ask, Jasper?"

_Oh, Bella, what have you gotten yourself into?_

"Well, Carlisle, she left with several of the foul smelling beasts. I'm quite concerned for her safety. . .perhaps ours, as well."

"Do we really have the right to dictate who she chooses to spend her time with, Jasper?"

I ignored his question. I knew damn well it was presumptuous of me to disapprove of her companions. Still, I couldn't help my concern.

"Edward will be most displeased if he found out she was cavorting with shapeshifters, and we can't keep something like this a secret for long. Our thoughts will betray our secret. How would we fare then, do you think?"

"I'm shocked that Alice did not foresee this development," Carlisle mused.

"I've pondered that extensively, and I found it truly perplexing, as well, Carlisle. Something or someone is blocking my Alice's ability. If her gift is faltering, we are all vulnerable."

"Jasper, what are you suggesting?"

I chuckled lightly. _Oh, I had plans, alright!_ "I'm asking your promision to intervene on Edward's behalf. I realize that Edward wanted us to keep our distance and while I generally respect his decisions, he's becoming a liability in his current state. He's damned near suicidal."

"This is against my better judgment, Jasper. Meddling in the affairs of humans only draws further attention to our already precarious position with regard to maintaining our anonymity. However, I am willing to forgo any reservations I might have about your plan, for I too, wish to see Edward happy again,"my father figure concluded.

I shut the little phone and threw it on the seat. Garnering Carlisle's _almost _approval solidified my decision. I was definitely intervening on Edward's behalf. I hoped that once he and Bella reconciled their relationship, he'd forgive my deceit. Frankly, I didn't give a damn one way or another.

Shifting the car into gear, I peeled out of my parking space and sped through the streets, revving the engine in a hasty attempt to catch the truck. Weaving in and out of traffic, my reckless behavior garnered several displays of displeasure and a constant torrent of rage. It mattered not in the grand scheme.

Once I arrived at the freeway, I shifted the car into its highest gear. Nearing speeds of a hundred miles per hour, it took little time to catch up and slide effortlessly behind the truck. I followed closely but still far enough away as not to draw attention to my presence. Bella happily chatted with the men as a wave of contentment washed over her. It was almost a shame that I was considering changing her life. . ._almost_.

The driver made decent time, weaving in and out of the curves with ease, and it took little time to arrive at the reservation. I continued slowly, watching as the truck made it way down a bumpy dirt road towards a modest red house nestled into the cover of trees. The rural setting was humble. It reminded me of my human home. The sound of music and laughter resonated across the expanse, and I sighed with contentment. Despite the smell, I wanted to stay and bask in their emotions, but it wouldn't be prudent to crash the party, alone. Sadly, it was against the Treaty for any of the _Cullens_ to be on Quileute land, and now that I knew that the wolves had indeed returned, I didn't want to start a war, expecially when they had Bella.

I revved the engine and quietly sped away from the little red house, as not to alert my enemies to my betrayal - even though it was a possibility they already knew. I stopped just outside the treaty line and waited. Under the circumstances, it didn't think it would hurt to do a bit of scouting. After all, our enemies outnumbered us two to one. The nature of the pack would fascinate Carlisle, and I'd play upon the scientist in him. I couldn't deny my own curiosity.

Retrieving my phone from the seat, I scrolled through my messages and placed several calls to my wife. However, my lovely mate, Alice, hadn't picked up. Her absence was disconcerting. Since I first glimpsed her lovely face, this was the longest we'd been without contact. I realized she was fully capable of caring for herself, but my anxiety and insecurities plagued me when she wasn't at my side.

I closed my eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath to calm my nerves, attempting to focus on the task at hand. After three very, long hours, a familiar red Chevy appeared in my rearview mirror. It chugged along the road, the engine roaring in protest. I allowed her to get a mile ahead of me, before I pulled in behind her, following her to a Motel 6. I drove several blocks away, and parked out of view, not wishing to alert her to my presence right away.

Bella clambered out of the vehicle with little grace. Really, outside of her appearance, she hadn't changed at all. I stayed back, watching her from afar, as she grabbed her bags and limped into the lobby. She checked in for four days. The clerk gave her the room number and her key, room 222 on the third floor.

I was confused by Bella's actions. I assumed she would stay with her father. She wasn't a person who snubbed others, so I knew something was amiss.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I propelled myself to the top of the stairwell with ease. Disabling the lock, I made my way quietly into the room. With a quick glance across the room, I found myself quite appalled by the accommodations of the local motel. The smells that permeated the room were putrid, smelling of stale cigarettes, sex, and cleaning supplies. _Revolting._ She deserved far better lodging than this.

I crossed the room and settled into a rolling chair that was partially hidden in the corner, propping my feet up on a table. If Esme were here, she would admonish me for my ungentlemanly behavior. However, I wasn't particularly concerned with manners at the moment.

_Perhaps, I should be more concerned with the cleanliness of the chair?_

Through a part in the curtains, light spilled into the room illuminating only a small sliver of the floor. I was pleased. The darkness would mask my presence a secret, until the proper time.

After several minutes, I heard her little bare feet as they trudged up the stairs, pausing at the door. She scanned the card several times, fiddling with the lock until she was satisfied it would allow entrance, and then she walked into the room.

She threw her items on the bed and made her way into the bathroom. Within several minutes, she returned to the room and slipped out of the dress. I attempted to avert my eyes, but I swear to God, the girl was a train wreck. She tripped over practically everything but finally made it safely to the curtains, sliding them closed. Then Bella swiveled her body and settled herself safely on the bed, flicking on the light switch situated on the headboard. It was then that she realized she was not alone.

Several screams left her lips as he scrambled out of bed, tumbling to the floor like a newborn colt, her heart beating furiously beneath her breast. I raised myself slowly out of my chair and carefully closed the distance between us. I pulled Bella to her feet, holding the back of her arms to keep her steady as she swayed slightly in shock.

"Damn you, Jasper!" she hissed, glaring daggers. She looked as if she might hit me but thought better of it, brushing my hands from her shoulders and taking several steps away from me. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Sitting in this murky, dank, disgusting excuse for a motel room while I waited for you to arrive," I said playfully, a wide smirk spreading across my lips.

"Why?" she said indignantly, slapping me on the chest. "I thought I made it perfectly clear at the airport that I didn't want to see or talk to you. Are vampires deaf? Or just stupid?"

I smirked. Sassy Bella was fun! Bella 2.0 would scramble Emmett's brain.

"I realize that you have a bad taste in your mouth with regard to us. However, you didn't allow me to explain the situation. This time, I won't take no for an answer." -I tossed the dress into her arms.- "Here, please put your dress back on, we're going back to Seattle."

* * *

**So, I'm at the end of the overlapping POVs! Yea! I can understand it was a little annoying, but without them it would've been hard to explain what the two of them were up to.**

**Not too many readers guessed that Jasper was Bella's visitor. Some guessed Alice, but we won't see her until the end of Chapter 5.**

**Please R&amp;R. It really makes my day to hear from the readers. Do you love it? Hate it? Without them, I just don't know! I'm in-and-out of the hospital regularly and sometimes the reviews are just the ticket to keep my spirits up!**


	5. The Boy I Once Loved

_Jasper is kinda a dick in this chapter. Although it still isn't right, he feels like he owes Edward and will do whatever he can to get B and E together again. Rest assured, he makes up for it in the end_

**_"I would rather my enemy's sword_**

**_pierce my heart than my friend's dagger_**

**_stab me in the back." Faustus_**

**_\- Don't Talk Back To Your Vampire_**

**_ Michele Bardsley_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 5- The Boy I Once Loved_**

**_ Bella_**

* * *

There had been a time when I would've given everything to spend eternity with the Cullens. I had begged and pleaded for the transformation that I believed would tie us together for all of eternity. However, Edward had never planned to spend an eternity with me. He couldn't even stomach a human lifetime.

Edward had spouted empty promises and professed undying devotion, all to perpetuate the illusion of love. He was the world's best liar, and I wholeheartedly fell for the whole illusion. I was never his lamb. I was nothing more than a marionette, and once he tired of me, he tossed me away like an unloved toy. I supposed clipping the strings had been the kindest way to dispose of me.

Without Edward, I had become nothing more then a moon without a planet, adrift in the cold, black expanse that became my universe. Without something or someone to orbit, nor the sun to warm me, I left the gravitational pull of the Earth. Suspended in lifeless animation, I spent the next months of my life as though I were dead, shunning my remaining family and friends. Eventually everyone in Forks abandoned me, some by their own volition and others, like Charlie, were forcibly removed from my life.

As a human, I should have known I could've never fit into their world…_Edward's world_. Over the years, humans become old, frail, and eventually they became nothing but a burden cast on society. I had obviously become a burden already. Otherwise, he wouldn't have left. To Edward, I was simply a pebble in his shoe, annoying and easily disposed of. Perhaps it was my age, perhaps not, but regardless of the reason, I'd been naïve, believing his lies wholeheartedly.

So much time had passed, but I had not forgotten their abrupt departure. I told myself repeatedly that if I were ever fortunate enough to see them again, I'd give my former family a piece of my mind. Although this wasn't a situation that I wanted to find myself in, I was bound and determined to see it through. I owed that much to myself.

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I wasn't expecting the day to head in this direction. Hardly. I had predicted the weekend to sail smoothly. It was a celebration of marriage—my best friends' wedding, and I refused to allow anything to ruin their happiness. However, as I stood here and gazed into Jasper's cold, tawny eyes, I wondered how I'd keep that from happening.

There needed to be some fast thinking on my part. I had roughly twenty-four hours before all hell _could_ break loose. I understood how the wolves felt about the Cullens. The only reason that they tolerated each other was due to a treaty forged long ago. If the wolves found out about my current dilemma with the vampires, war was imminent.

I wasn't entirely surprised to see him again, even though I was certain that I was extremely clear at the airport. When we had locked eyes, I knew he'd be a problem. Those lying weasels loved to bend someone to their will. It was apparently in their nature to perpetuate lies and crush souls.

And Jasper had come back for round two.

"Jasper, why can't you just say what you want and leave? I really don't want to hear any more lies. I haven't anything to say to any of the others, either. What's the point of showing up at your house?" I retorted, slipping the dress over my head.

Jasper grabbed my shoes off the bed and handed them to me. I placed them on carefully, wincing as I stuffed my aching feet into the damned things. After tonight, I'd place the uncomfortable footwear into the back of my closet and never touch them again.

"Bella, you have to understand... I need you to see how our family dynamic has changed since we parted ways. And, I fear the only way I can convey the severity of the situation is to show you," he said softly.

"I truly needed all of you once...once. However, I don't need any of you now! I've let you go. I had to move on; it was unhealthy for me to dwell on the past. You and your family need to do the same. You've done it once. Certainly you can do it again,"I said sadly, as several tears broke free and ran down my cheeks.

Sadness and determination replaced the emptiness in Jasper's ocher eyes. He once again brushed the tears from my cheeks. Then he gently grasped me by the crook of the arm and twirled me toward the door. His hand seized the doorknob, but he paused before turning the handle, contemplating the harsh words I'd spoken.

I yanked on my arm and dug the heels of my shoes deep into the carpet, desperately trying to unlock his grip. But the action was pointless and only served to drain me of my strength. For the first time ever in his company, including the night that he attempted to kill me, I felt afraid. The beautiful vampire briefly glanced into my eyes and then he ducked his head into his chest in shame, pondering his words carefully.

_If I could only get to my cell phone_. _I'd call somebody. Jake, Embry, Seth—anybody, for God's sake._

"Bella, this is something that has needed to be done for five years. I've never had the opportunity to remedy my mistake. And now that I have that chance, I'm not going to squander it. I only hope that my brother can remedy his own mistake in the process. Perhaps, in time, you can forgive us. This situation has been devastating for the entire family. Edward's life is spiraling out of control. And the family and I felt as though we should intervene on his behalf. We're no longer whole without you,"he said somberly_._

"These are your actions, Jasper. Don't blame your family, or Edward." I paused, breathless at the very mention of his name. "Regardless of whatever extenuating circumstances you feel are goading you, it's still _your_ choice. So, don't do this!"

Jasper's tawny eyes emptied of all their emotion. He closed his eyes, a heartbreaking grimace spread across his perfect lips. If vampires could cry, I felt as though he might've some just that. He turned the handle slowly and walked out into the hall, still firmly clutching my arm. I continued my struggle, digging my nails into whatever I could grasp. My efforts proved futile as each item slipped easily out of my grasp. First the wainscoting, and then the railing, but regarless of my futile fumbling, he continued to pull me effortlessly down the hall behind him.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, overlooking the cold, dark concrete, I let out a defeated sigh. Cool, wet air blew into my face, and I shivered as large droplets released themselves from the sky and landed on my exposed skin. There was no fighting my captor. At this point, swaying his decision seemed physically impossible. I was now certain, at this moment, that returning to Forks was a huge mistake.

The only vehicle in sight was my old, faded Chevy. Undoubtedly, we would either walk or soar across the parking lot in the pouring rain. My lack of proper clothing worried me. One could develop hypothermia in such conditions. I wondered if Jasper realized that my body wasn't as durable as his. However my subjugator intended for us to arrive in Seattle, I realized I would be forced to endure the elements. That thought was unpleasant, at best.

Jasper grasped me around the waist and swung me effortlessly upon his back. I wrapped my arms and legs securely around his waist and neck, creating a vice grip that would've choked a human. I closed my eyes and tucked my head into his shoulder as the rain pelted my body. Jasper and I flew across the parking lot, around several blocks, and stopped in front of Edward's shiny, silver Volvo. My breath caught in my throat.

_Oh, God! Is Edward here, as well?_

Jasper picked up upon my panic and quickly quelled my fear. "It's all right, Bella. He's not here."

"Why are you driving his car, then?" I burst out nervously.

"I'd prefer my own car. However, I drove it to appease my brother. And because it still smells like...and it's September..."he trailed off.

_I was confused. What does the Volvo and September have to do with anything?_

I unclasped my arms and slid to the ground, as Jasper opened the passenger side door, motioning for me to enter. I flopped in the seat dejectedly, unladylike, and crossed my arms securely across my chest. My hair and clothing were drenched and quickly the upholstery was in a similar state. I leaned forward and grasped the ends of my hair, wringing the strands out upon the floorboards. Since Jasper had the audacity to kidnap me, then I figured he was damned well capable of cleaning up the mess.

_The hell with Edward's car_!

Jasper jumped lithely into the front seat and rummaged in his front pocket of his jeans for the keys. When he located them, he turned and looked at me, holding them aloft in one hand. Another grimace briefly crossed his lovely lips as his eyes roamed my drenched form, but his eyes remained empty. He shook his head and then closed his eyes tightly.

Reaching in the back seat, he grabbed a tan leather jacket and placed it gently in my lap. I stared at it for a moment. I could never forget this garment. It was surprising that Edward kept the item. Why woukd he keep something that reminded you of someone you no longer loved? Or ever loved, for that matter. Surely, Alice had bought him dozens of additional outfits that he'd never wear during several _vampire_ lifetimes, let alone mine.

I sighed and gratefully stuck my arms into the additional layer. I snuggled down, pulling the item securely around myself. My teeth chattered wildly from my near hypothermic state. The smell of the coat transported me back to another time and place. It was a night I'd never forget. My mouth involuntarily watered from the lovely scent as it wafted gently off the garment. Even after so many years apart, I couldn't forget the unique and delicious perfume of his skin.

_Damn it, Bella. Don't you dare fall under their spell again!_

Jasper placed the key into the ignition and turned it quickly, the engine roaring to life effortlessly. He threw the car into first gear and pressed his foot into the floorboard. As the clutch released, and the tires found purchase on the wt pavement, the car fishtailed to the right. The tires squalled loudly as we took off into the night. Anxiety consumed me and I sucked in a huge breath, frantically grasping the seat with my fingernails.

He drove too fast though the nearly blackened streets, the wet pavement shooting great waves of murky water upon the windows. He weaved effortlessly in an out of the cars as though we were in one of Emmett's video games. I wanted to admonish him for his disregard for my safety. However, I chose to keep my mouth shut. He wasn't angry, but he was definitely acting erratically. If we crashed, he would simply walk away. I wondered if he realized I didn't possess such indestructible attributes.

While I was grateful for the coat, it provided very little warmth in my current state. My teeth continued their senseless pounding. Simultaneously we both reached for the heater, our fingers briefly touching. I dropped my hand immediately and allowed him to work the controls, disgusted by the contact. Right now if I could kick his ass, I would pummel him into the ground.

I secretly wished that I'd stayed in La Push even though Embry was being entirely too forward with his intentions. I was certain he would have allowed me to take residence on his couch for the night. God, I yearned for a nice warm blanket and comfortable, dry clothing on my body.

"This could go very badly, you know," I mused between gritted teeth.

"How so?" he said, evident curiosity in his voice.

Rage boiled up within my core and threatened to explode out of my body. Whatever he or his family wished to convey had better be damned good, because my annoyance was growing exponentially. I decided to throw down the gauntlet. I was tired of pussy-footing around, and the tension in the little cab was quickly becoming thick enough to cut with a knife.

_How could someone so beautiful be a complete buffoon?_ _He is either purposely acting coy or the man has lost his mind._ _Were the Cullens pompous enough to assume kidnapping was an acceptable practice? Obviously!_

"What I meant is"— I motioned between the two of us—"this isn't one of your better ideas. The wolves are expecting me tomorrow, and when they find me missing, they're likely to come looking for me and find your scent. It doesn't take a genius to figure up what'd happen then."

"Regardless what you may think of my actions, I do plan to bring you safely back before they notice you're missing. I don't want to start a war, Bella. I've already…" he swallowed nervously. "Never mind."

What had Jasper done that he was purposely keeping from me? _Damn vampires! _Those jackwagons were always keeping things from me "for my own good." I shook my head in aggravation. The Cullens, I feared, would never change.

We sat in silence for the remainder of the trip. Neither he nor I felt the need to say another word. I figured that I would save my breath, because whether I liked it or not, I was apparently being thrust head-first into the lion's den, so to speak.

* * *

The Cullens' new house was eerily similar to the one in Forks. Even though it was only one story, the house had dozens of large windows sweeping in every direction, overlooking a vast expanse of the trees. Surrounding the house was a magnificent courtyard where a grand water feature stood tall and majestic in its center, water bubbling up from its core and flowing gracefully down the marble.

I swept the area with my eyes and they landed smack dab in the middle of the driveway, where Alice stood, umbrella held high, looking both worried and furious. We skidded to a stop only inches away from her, the tires chucking gravel in every direction.

She leaned in and opened Jasper's door, gasping at his passenger and clutching her chest. "What the hell is going on, Jazz? First, I have a vision of your death. You were in pieces—and there was fire!"she shrieked, grabbing him by the front of the shirt.

"Then the future changed." Alice took a deep unnecessary breath and and gasped as she caught sight of me."And…and...but none of the visions included...oh, God, Bella!"

Alice sunk into a heap on the cold, wet driveway, dropping the umbrella at her side, dejectedly. She dropped her head into cupped hands and shook with tearless sobs. Jasper jumped from the vehicle, scooped her up into his arms, and lovingly stroked her hair.

"Darlin', where have ya been? I've been tryin' to get 'hold of you all day," he scolded her.

"I decided to follow Edward, because I was sick of this shit. So, I waited for him to board and booked a flight several hours after he did. I ignored your calls, because I knew you wouldn't approve of my meddling." She laughed lightly, "It looks as if you did some meddling of your own."

She gazed over at me and smiled softly. "I realize I should've answered you calls, but my vision regarding Edward was so clear. He wasn't going to come home this time. Minutes before I boarded the plane, I got the vision of your death, so I placed a call, and thank God, he answered. Edward wasn't happy about my call, but once I relayed my vision, he jumped off on his first layover and flew back on the first flight to Seattle. I was so scared, Jazz," she said, laying her head against his chest.

_Hmm...meddling in the affairs of others was obviously something that ALL the Cullens practiced regularly. Fucking fabulous!_

I had expected Alice to have a vision about my arrival. Hell, I figured she was in on this fiasco, as it was just part of her makeup, but never in a blue moon had I expected that she wouldn't _see_ me in any of them. She'd always seen me, and I was confused. _What did this mean?_

Still wrapped up in Edward's coat, I watched Alice and Jasper scrupulously as the tall blond attempted to console his grief-stricken mate under the weeping sky. The two looked disgustingly sweet wrapped in each other's arms, and for a second, I felt a pang of jealousy. I closed my eyes and shuddered. My dead heart would never find happiness again. Resigned to my fate, I pulled the jacket closer to my body and hunkered down in the seat, allowing my mind to drift off into peaceful oblivion, unaware of the world around me.

I stayed in my blissful oblivion until I felt two steel arms wrap around me and lift me from my seat. My eyes flew open with a start. However instead of Jasper's tawny eyes, I found myself staring into the rich, golden eyes of the boy I once loved.

* * *

_**A taste of Chapter 6!**_

"Why should it matter to any of you what I do or how sick I get? You left me five fuckin' years ago! Did any of you care about what your leaving would do to me? I needed you, damn it! Victoria took her vengeance out on me by murdering my father! Do you know what it's like to sign your own father's death warrant? You told me you'd protect me but you didn't! Instead, you ran away like cowards!"

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart," Esme cooed, crossing the room with open arms.

My arms instinctively flew out in front of me. "No! Leave me the hell alone! All of you keep your distance! I don't need any of you or your pity!"

"Charlie's dead? Oh, Bella…if I'd seen anything…anything at all…we would've been there for you. We might've prevented this tragedy," Alice choked out, mock sorrow twisting her perfect features.

"Screw you and your visions, Alice! Take the ones that concern your family and shove the rest of them up your ass!"

...

**TBC!**

* * *

**_Yikes! Chapter 6 sounds intense! Are you excited?_**

**_Wow, Bella had one fun night, eh? Getting mugged, running into Jasper, dancing w/shifters, and then she was kidnapped! This isn't all that's going to happen over the weekend, though... _**

**_R&amp;R Please! Do you love it? Hate it? Have you gone plum crazy with the cliffhangers I so enjoy leaving at the end of every chapter? I don't know about you, but cliffhangers tend to keep me hooked. How 'bout you?_**

**_Of course, all these questions are moot if no one reviews! Simply put, I'm not Edward, so I can't read minds! Although, I have to admit—that would be fun...for a day, at the most! _**


	6. Werewolves, Vampires, and First Kisses

_Yep, still not plagiarized. This was originally named "Once Upon an Unfortunate September" published in 2012, deleted 3/10/15 and re-posted._

**_Pride had kept her running when love had betrayed her."_**

**_ Susan Elizabeth Phillips, Kiss an Angel _**

* * *

_***Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.***_

**_Chapter 6-Werewolves, Vampires, and First Kisses_**

**_Edward_**

* * *

Coming home again so soon seemed counterproductive. I had dedicated my life, or rather my existence, around pain. . .a self-imposed purgatory devoted to the punishment I had so rightfully deserved. From the moment I opened her window, I allowed myself to hope. I would use the remainder of her existence to punish my ignorance. Returning to the scene of the crime, so to speak, only negated those efforts.

That wet, dank, and overly green area of the country only served to remind me of all that I lost. . .a constant torrent of memories dedicated to all I had thrown away. I couldn't allow myself the luxury of darkness or to permit it to keep me its unwilling prisoner. My family was in real danger. Being the monsters that we were, both un-aging and solitary, there had always the real possibility of discovery, or in this case. . .destruction. Alice had seen her mate's demise in a vision. While I still lived, I wouldn't allow such a tragedy to come to fruition. My sister,—the overly energetic and bubbly pixie she was—would be devastated without Jasper, and I couldn't allow her to suffer the same fate as I had done to myself.

Esme was standing just inside the back door when I stepped inside. She dashed to my side in the blink of an eye and wrapped her tiny arms securely around my waist. Even though I was soaked from the perpetual downpour of Washington, I mirrored my mother's actions and pulled her even more tightly against me. A small smile ghosted my lips. As of late, my mother had kept her distance and allowed me to initiate any physical contact we shared. However, today she seemed unable to control her emotions. I was happy that she had, even though physical contact made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello, Esme," I breathed softly into her hair before I released her.

"Oh, Edward! Carlisle and I are so pleased to have you home," Esme cooed, gazing up into my eyes.

"Goodness, you act as though you haven't seen me in ages," I replied lightly, forcing a smile.

"Son, truly. . .we haven't seen you in five years," she replied softly.

I smiled sheepishly. My mother was quite astute in her assessment. I hadn't fooled her with my absence. My self-imposed perdition had only served to upset her. The look in her amber eyes told the story of loss, and I was ashamed to say that some of that agony was brought about by me. I was a cad for causing her so much pain. She and Carlisle only wished the best for me. The two of them were the epitome of love and devotion, the perfect parents. They deserved the perfect son. However, I was incapable of goodness, incabable of decency. A good son would've given them thanks for the love and support that they had always provided. But whatever goodness that once resided in my dead heart, I had left with her.

While I contemplated the evil that lingered within me, a name quickly flitted across the fringes of Esme's mind. I shied away from away from this name. . . _her_ name. Hearing those beautiful syllables caused my strength to crumble like the walls of Jericho. One sound and the mortar of my perfectly crafted facade had blown to bits, and my exterior crumbled into a thousand pieces at my feet. I had an overwhelming urge to dash off into the forest and claim whatever was left, but I had to stay strong. I owed Alice whatever help I could garner.

Bella was my mate and her absence was everywhere I looked. Just hearing her name opened a chasm so deep within my chest, it threatened to swallow me whole. I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing her face behind my lids. My depression had severely inhibited my ability to function. Even keeping up the pretenses of everyday life was more than I could tolerate. When I realized I was naught but a shell of my former self, I locked myself away from myself and my family.

I feared tainting them with my misery.

Narrowing my eyes, I shut everyone elses' internal chatter out of my mind and focused exclusively on Esme's thoughts. To both my relief and consternation, that one little word was the only one she let slip across her mind. She abruptly shifted her focus to another topic. While I appreciated the brevity of her thoughts, I couldn't help but think she was hiding something from me.

Over the years, Alice had perfected the skills necessary to elude my gift and recently she had taught the remaining members of the family her techniques. She had always been quite clever, unlike Emmett who, on occasion, resorted to torture. He thought it quite humorous to conjure up visions of lewd and lascivious acts performed with my sister. Worked like a charm! I tried my best to stay out of their heads and generally, I was happy not knowing. However, today with everyone on edge, it seemed imperative that I know what everyone was hiding from me. Frustrated at the thwarting of my abilities, I groaned softly under my breath.

Esme's thoughts grew erratic, small snippets of information leaking through the cracks. I grew hopeful, but she quickly realized her faux pas and disappeared down the hall towards Carlisle's study. I watched her leave and felt a sense of foreboding as it crept into the space she'd once resided.

I stood rooted to the spot for about three seconds longer than I needed to and then trudged through the house, stopping in front of the living room window. Emmett was perched on the edge of the couch as I walked by. He was oddly quiet both audibly and internally. I didn't dwell on the oddity. Instead, I stood against the glass and strained to hear the internal voices around me. Alice's vision frightened me, and I wanted to lay the possiblity of my brother's death to rest.

As the minutes ticked slowly by, I felt as though I could hardly contain my anxiety. Perhaps it was because my family members were fixated on Alice's vision, as well. A vision of Jasper's demise played on a constant loop in my sister's psyche. My mind slipped effortlessly into my previous conversation with Alice as she relived it in her thoughts.

**Flashback**

I sat dejectedly in the leather first class seat, watching the humans file like cattle into the plane. After they were ushered to their respective seats, the flight attendant ran through her prepared spiel. I closed my eyes as she prattled about the various safety measures in her overly sweet and cheerful voice. The annoying internal and external chatter emanating from the humans around me was enough to drive me mad. So, hoping to drown out the cacophony, I grabbed a set of headphones from my pocket and plugged them into the center console, ratcheting the volume of the music to its highest level. It helped but only slightly.

As the plane took off into the ever-darkening horizon, Jasper sent out his usual farewell and a wave of calm. I reluctantly opened my eyes and watched as he turned away from the glass and strode into the throng of waiting humans. His gift hardly registered on my depression meter. Nothing he could've gifted me would've raised my spirits. It was September, worst of all, it was her birthday. That was the worst month of the entire year.

I conjured up an image of my lost love and gratefully re-closed my eyes. Her beauty had haunted my thoughts for half a decade. It was something that I couldn't escape. And something I never wished to forget. However, try as I might, the vision clouded over and was replaced with a forbidden memory-my darling Bella, bloody and broken on the living room floor surrounded by seven bloodthirsty predators. My eyes flew open of their own accord. I flinched at the horrific memory, taking an unnecessary breath. A grimace crossed my lips when I realized all that had been lost that unfortunate September day.

I retrieved my phone out of my right-hand pocket and glanced at the screen, realizing that I'd failed to turn it off as we'd ascended into the air. I shrugged and pulled up my messages, three awaited my attention—all from my sister, Alice. I made a disgusted sound deep in the back of my throat.

_I haven't been gone ten minutes and I am already being hounded!_

Another text magically appeared up the screen, but before I could read it, the little phone vibrated. I flipped it open quickly as not to attract any undue attention to my breaking of the rules.

"Edward! God damn it! Why didn't you call before you got into the air?" she hissed, fear and anger dripping from every word.

I raised an eyebrow in shock. This was entirely out of character for my pixie of a sister. Alice never cursed. I questioned my sister in a hushed tone, "Calm down, Alice. What is it?"

"It's Jasper! Edward he's going to be murdered. Pulled apart and burned in a large room with white marble tile. I need you to come back! You have to come back!" she wailed into the phone.

"Alice. . .Alice, stay with me. When is this going to occur?"

"Soon, within a week, I'd wager. The vision is solid, for now at least."

"As soon as I get to Dallas, I'll grab the first flight back to Seattle. I promise you we'll figure this out," I declared.

Internal thoughts that were not my own slowly drew me out of my silent reverie. They slowly seeped into and around the fringes of my psyche. I listened intently as Jasper sped toward the house, an internal struggle plaguing his mind.

_For the love of God, how could I have been so stupid? Kidnapping a human? This is so dangerous. Blood. Blood. Don't think about it Jasper. Okay, okay. Don't breathe. Hold your breath. Dear God, please give me the strength to resist. I hope Edward will finally forgive me. Maybe when he sees Bella, he'll go easy on me. I wonder if Alice has seen anything. Damn it, Whitlock! She would've call had she seen anything dangerous._

All my senses went into overdrive. I ignored Jasper's remaining thoughts in lieu of my own frenzied musing. I vacillated between happiness and anger at an alarming rate.

_Bella? Jasper has Bella with him. She's here!_

Now, I impatiently waited at the glass, uncharacteristically shifting from foot-to-foot and grasping the roots of my hair in my eagerness to glimpse her beautiful face. For far too many years, I had fought the urge to return to her, but I had always refrained. Even though I yearned for her with every fiber of my being, I still believed her absence from our world was a blessing.

"Well I'll be damned!" Emmett crowed. I jumped, having not heard him make his approach despite his thoughts. He punched me in the shoulder and chuckled, "The rat bastard did it! He fucking did it! I've been thinking about doing the exact fucking thing for the last two years! That son of a bitch is my new hero!"

I growled deep in my throat. Obviously Jasper hadn't been the only person in this household that had planned to go against my wishes. They were all conspiring against me.

_Damn it all to hell!_

It took everything within me not to rush out into the pouring rain to meet her. Even from here, I could smell the wonderful and painful barrage of her blood. A decade was not nearly enough long enough to quell the overwhelming urge, and I gratefully filled my nostrils with the sweet, beautiful agony. Bella's heart sped up and began pumping copious amounts of blood throughout her body in a frenzied pace. Jasper stiffened, the smell of her blood wafting through the car. My closed fists crashed through the glass, sending shards of glass scattering haphazardly across the room. Jasper's trepidation had me on edge.

"Jesus! Get your shit together, Eddie! She'll be here in a minute!" Emmett admonished.

"Fuck off, Emmett!" I spit out.

"Ooh, Eddie! Wanna make me?" Emmett challenged.

"No! Actually I just want you to shut the hell up and let me be!"

_For the love of God, Jasper, hurry the hell up before I kill him!_

Alice appeared in the center of the driveway, umbrella held high, a beacon of light in the darkness. Jasper stopped the Volvo mere inches from Alice, gravel pooling at her feet. She made her way around the car and opened the door, gasping at Bella and clutching her chest.

"What the hell is going on, Jazz? First, I have a vision of your death. You were in pieces—and there was fire!" Alice shrieked, grabbing him by the front of the shirt.

"Then the future changed." She took a deep unnecessary breath and looked slowly in Bella's direction. "And…and...but none of the visions included...oh, God, Bella!"

Alice sunk into a heap in driveway, dropping the umbrella at her side. Her resolve broke into a million pieces, and she began to shake as a myriad of emotions consumed her. Jasper jumped from the vehicle and took her up into his arms, lovingly stroking her hair.

"Darlin', where have ya been? I've been tryin' to get 'hold of you all day," Jasper scolded his wife.

"I decided to follow Edward, because I was sick of this shit. So, I waited for him to board and booked a flight several hours after he did. I ignored your calls, because I knew you wouldn't approve of my meddling." She laughed lightly, "It looks as if you did some meddling of your own."

She gazed over at Bella and smiled softly. "I realize I should've answered you calls, but my vision regarding Edward was so clear. He wasn't going to come home this time. Minutes before I boarded the plane, I got the vision of your death, so I placed a call, and thank God, he answered. Edward wasn't happy about my call, but once I relayed my vision, he jumped off on his first layover and flew back on the first flight to Seattle. I was so scared, Jazz," she said, laying her head against his chest.

They stayed in each other'arm for the next ten minutes, which seemed to last an eternity. All the while, the sweet smell of freesia and strawberries seeped into everything around me...my skin..my _soul_. Bella's heart rate slowed to a comfortable rhythm and eventually lulled into the all too familiar pattern of sleep. I took her slumber as a sign and quickly exited the front door into the pouring rain.

The latch to the door opened with a quick flick of my fingers, and I gasped as I caught my first glimpse of the angel in the front seat. Despite my perfect recollection, the picture in my head hadn't done her justice. Her beauty cut through me like a warm knife through butter and my un-beating heart swelled with joy. I leaned in, disconnected the seatbelt, and scooped her up gently, cradling her into my chest. She sighed gently and buried her face into my chest. Suddenly the universe, my universe, began its everlasting rotation once again. My Sun had returned and shone her gentle light upon my dead heart. Everything fell into place again. As she lay in my arms, I knew I was home.

The couch had blankets and a sheet ready when I entered the house. Esme gently stripped off her coat and shoes. Then, we tucked her tightly within the blanket. She began to shiver at the loss of the coat and Esme retrieved another blanket. I wanted nothing more that to hold her, comfort her, but the proximity of my skin would've only chilled her near hypothermic body further.

I tentatively ran my fingers across her delicate skin, tracing the planes of her face and the curvature of her lips. My body ached to be near her, to touch my lips to hers. I wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of her body against my own. However, I refused to wake her and settled for gazing at her sweet, angelic features. She had changed quite a lot in the five years we'd been apart, but the years only made her more beautiful, more womanly. I sunk to my knees on the carpet and rested my head inches from her face. Her sweet breath washed over me and I sighed in contentment.

I would deal with Jasper later. For now, I wouldn't leave her side until she ordered me away.

**_Bella_**

Rich, golden eyes greeted me when I finally opened my eyes. His irises were a pale yellow. In fact, the color was as soft as the last light of the setting sun. By the look of it, he must have cleared the forest of all mammals within a hundred mile radius.

Seeing Edward again was the start of my worst nightmare to date, albeit, a gorgeous nightmare. However, just because he was gorgeous didn't make it any less creepy that he was hovering over me like a vulture as I slept. His overly jealous and protective nature used to be endearing. Now, I found it far from charming.

_Creepward!_

Pausing for dramatic effect, I stared at him coldly. My eyebrows knit together into a tight line. I had many things to say to the boy who distroyed my world, things that danced on the tip of my tongue. Awful things. None of words that cried to be released seemed to fit the current situation. All I knew, was that Edward was the last person I wanted to see.

I swear, everything had gone to Hell in a handbasket!

"You realize it's still considered ill-mannered to hover. And the fact that you're staring at me like a vulture, is creeping me the hell out," I said steely.

"I'm sorry, love. We were all so concerned when you didn't wake up," he stammered. "I felt as though I couldn't leave your side."

I bristled at his pet name. "What did you call me? How dare you! I'm certainly not your love! I thought I was once! But because I'm human, because my heart beats, I was unworthy of your love! It's nothing but a crock of shit, Edward, because I am fuckin' worthy! I sure hope you're proud of yourself. You ruined my life. Now, evertime I look at another man, I think of you first. And I hate it. I should be able to move on. That's what you wanted. It hardly matters anymore, though, Edward. It was a long time ago! Another lifetime!"

Edward looked at me in surprise and opened his mouth to respond, but I cut him off. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been unconscious for nearly ten hours," a familiar regal voice interrupted.

Carlisle glided into the room with a stethoscope in hand. His stark blond hair was combed back in a dignified manner, blending seamlessly into his marble white skin. Realistically, I realized Carlisle wouldn't have aged. Vampires were timeless creatures. Yet, I still couldn't wrap my mind around the concept.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" I told myself aloud.

"Bella, you shouldn't go anywhere. You were subject to hypothermia and I should properly examine you now that you've awoken," Carlisle stated, a professional air surrounding his words as he settled in beside me.

Carlisle's over rehearsed spiel definitely raised my suspicions. He examined me quickly and stepped away, eying me warily. His overly rigid stance screamed "Dr. Mode". There wasn't anything remotely relaxed about his demeanor. So, I had to assume I was merely a patient and nothing more. That fact irked me. It wasn't not like he was my father or anything, but somehow I had always believed I was more then a beating heart. I rolled my eyes and sighed voraciously, garnering a worried look from both the good doctor and Edward.

_This shouldn't surprise you, Bella! Those assholes left you without a second glance!_

I attempted to rise, but I found myself awkwardly bound to the couch. I struggled to free myself to no avail. _How was I to make a dramatic escape wrapped up tighter than a burrito at Taco Bell?_ When I glanced up, the room suddenly held twice the original count of vampires, and I was secretly pleased. I wasn't at all excited to see them again, but having them all together would save me from repeating myself. Finally after some some finagling, I slipped an arm out of its confinement and shook a trembling finger at all those present in the room.

"Why should it matter to any of you what I do or how sick I get? You left me five fuckin' years ago! Did any of you care about what your leaving would do to me? I needed you, damn it! Victoria took her vengeance out on me by murdering my father! Do you know what it's like to sign your own father's death warrant? You told me you'd protect me but you didn't! Instead, you ran away like cowards!"

"Oh, Bella, sweetheart." Esme crossed the room with open arms.

My arm instinctively flew out in front of me, my forefinger pointed in her direction. "No! Leave me the hell alone! All of you keep your distance! I don't need any of you or your pity!"

"Charlie's dead? Oh, Bella…if I'd seen anything…anything at all…we would've been there for you! We might've prevented this tragedy," Alice choked out, mock sorrow twisting her perfect features.

"Screw you and your visions, Alice! Take the ones that concern your family and shove the rest of them up your ass!"

Laughter echoed from outside, filling the living room with her sweet bell-like tones. _Rosalie_. She was the only member of the family who was absent. Her delight surprised me. She'd never shown any emotion toward me except anger and contempt.

"Give them hell, Bella! Kick Edward in the ass while you're at it! He's been a moody little bitch for far too long!" Rosalie crowed, breaking into another peal of humor.

_Hmmm…Had I just earned brownie points from Rosalie Hale —queen of bitchiness? Either hell had frozen over or we'd finally come to an understanding._

I yanked at the covers and this time, they slipped out from under my body with ease. I jumped off the couch and yelled additional obscenities behind me as I padded out of the room. My feet still ached, but I didn't allow my discomfort to show. All I needed was the overly attentive Edward to stick his nose in my goddamned business. I couldn't stand anymore fake concern. Not after everything that had happened between us.

Luckily, it wasn't hard to find my way out of the house. I was secretly pleased to find myself in the same clothing. It would've pissed me off if I'd been unwillingly undressed by the likes of them. I looked down at my dress and made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat. The most expensive article of clothing I owned had been ruined by the rain. As if my clothing wasn't bad enough, my hair gave me the look of a drowned rat.

_Fuck it!_

"Bella, darlin', come back. I'm sorry," Jasper drawled, touching my shoulder briefly as I trudged down the steps.

A wave of calm washed over me, but I swiftly batted it away. I wouldn't allow the bastard to placate me—especially after he fuckin' kidnapped me! The blond vampire reached out for me again, but I pivoted on my heel and clipped him on the jaw, immediately sorry for my impromptu burst of furry. The snap in my wrist echoed across the courtyard. The pain was immediate and intense, tears springing to my eyes. I crumpled to my knees and cradled my now broken wrist into my chest.

"You should be! I told you to leave me the fuck alone!" I shrieked.

"Bella…you bad ass lil' vixen! I have always known you had a red-hot fire within you! Taking on a vampire shows you have balls!" a husky voice boomed from behind me.

"Emmett! Language, please!" Esme retorted.

I laughed humorlessly at his statement and quickly doubled over with agony. The pain in my hand was sickening and my stomach rolled with nausea. I continued to laugh but only so I wouldn't cry. Jasper stepped back a few feet and leaned up against the side of the house, one foot propped against the siding as he watched the scene unfold. Just watching me.

Always watching.

Rosalie tentatively stepped out from the garage and eyed me speculatively. Then after some deliberation, she rushed to my side and settled beside me on the steps with a smile. Her lovely ocher eyes sparkled with amusement-and something else. If I wasn't mistaken, it was respect.

"Bella, are you all right? You are a silly woman. You know that? When you kick someone's ass, especially when that someone is made of stone, you should definitely use something less breakable. Next time try a chair, a God damned sledgehammer...or Emmett's fist. And then, make sure you kick my least favorite brother's ass next!" Rosalie laughed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "I'll give you lessons sometime. By the way, I'm really proud of you. You're not quite as hopeless as I once thought."

I returned her smile. Although, it wasn't quite as bright and cheerful as hers had been, since I was still perturbed at the lot of them. "Rosalie, was that a compliment?" I mused, whispering the rest in her ear. "You better be careful, your humanity is showing."

"Shhhh! Someone might hear you!" she chided and winked. She stood lithely and loped gracefully towards the garage. Rosalie stopped just outside the double doors and waved before disappearing into the darkness.

_Yep! Hell has definitely frozen over._

"Come on, Bella. Let's get back in the house and take a look at that hand," Emmett said warmly, chuckling under his breath. "Ya want me to kick his ass. 'Cause I will!"

"Nah, I think I've done enough damage, today."

He shrugged and lifted me effortlessly into his arms, clearly upset that I'd denied him a chance at violence. My anger had ebbed slightly with his presence. His sweet nature and wonderful disposition were a breath of fresh air. He had always there to lighten the mood. Even though I had a strong dislike for most everyone in this house,mat the moment, I had the hardest time holding anything against him. I was thankful for his lightheartedness. I looked up into his big teddy bear eyes, which continued to twinkle with amusement.

"Will you drive me to my motel room, please? Your asshole of a brother kidnapped me from my hotel room and have no transportation. Maybe I should call the cops?" I teased, winking at him.

"I'd like to see someone try'n shove that emo-asshole in the back of a cruiser," Emmett mused and shot a glance at Jasper. "That shiit'd be gold! But, yeah. . .I can definitely drive you back to town, if that's what you really want? God, Bells, I refuse to force you into anything you don't want to do. But sweetheart, Edward and Alice are dying to speak with you," he stated as both of us plopped on the couch. It groaned in protest.

"I don't particularly wish to speak with either of them," I said callously.

"Boy, do I understand that," Emmett deliberated. Then he switched subjects. To my dismay, it was a more uncomfortable subject than his former statement. "Bella? When did Charlie die?"

_Well, you knew somebody would ask_, I said to myself.

"I don't like to talk about it, really. Every time I speak of it, I am plunged into the memory. It's been four years. Today is the anniversary of his death, actually. So much horrible shit has happened since you all left, and quite honestly I'd like to forget," I said sadly.

"Bella, for what it's worth, I'm terribly sorry for everything! Charlie's murder, our family leaving ya alone. That fuckin' bitch Victoria! And for all the shit this family dumped on. You don't deserve this much agony this early in life." Emmett laid his hand on my cheek and smiled slightly, profound anguish lingering deep in his ocher eyes.

"It's all right, Emmett. How could you know what would happen when you left? I was a burden, plain and simple. Cutting the strings was the kindest thing you could've done."

"Bells!" he scolded and looked behind me. "That fucker! You were not a burden! We didn't—"

I threw my hand against his mouth, halting his words. "I don't want to talk about this right now, Emmett. I get it, you don't have to apologize and make excuses for Edward's decision. Just so you know, a goodbye would've been nice. . .but it's over now. We should just let sleeping dogs lay. Honestly, I'd just like to leave, if you don't mind?"

Emmett glanced at Carlisle who nodded his head in approval.

"I think she'll be fine, Emmett. Give her my car keys. She can drive herself." -Carlisle turned to me and addressed me directly.-"Bella, I really should set your wrist before you go."

"No, Carlisle. That won't be necessary. As you well know, Forks has a multitude of capable doctors on staff. All of whom are more preferable, quite frankly. I'm certain they can handle a simple break," I retorted.

Carlisle took a deep, unnecessary breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Of course. Make sure you do obtain medical attention. I wouldn't want the bone to begin healing until it's been properly set. And please. . .rest. You've been through quite an ordeal, young lady. Perhaps we could speak at a more appropriate time and venue. Would tomorrow be acceptable?"

"Carlisle, I'm going to a wedding tomorrow and a party shortly after. I don't know if I'll have the time. And quite frankly, I'm not sure I really want to talk to you. But—so I'm not kidnapped again—maybe Sunday before my flight," I said hastily, internally slapping myself.

_How stupid can you get, Bella? Just invite dear ole Carlisle to the hotel! While you're at it, maybe offer him tea! He's sure presumptuous. A more appropriate time and venue my ass! How about, uh, never!_

"As you wish," Carlisle reaffirmed. "Shall we meet here or at the hotel?"

"If you don't mind, I prefer the hotel. Neutral ground seems best. And please, come alone."

I'd agree to anything, right now, in order to get the hell out of this blasted house. If I never saw any of them again, it would be far too soon. I could leave right after the wedding, catch a plane, and be back in Florida lickity-split. The Cullens would be none the wiser. . .well, until Alice realized I was gone. Although, she hadn't seen me arrive in Forks, so perhaps she wouldn't see me leave, either. It seemed like an excellent plan but I couldn't risk it.

_Damn clairvoyant little bitch!_

When I hoisted myself off the couch, I took a cursory look around the room. Esme, Alice, and Jasper stood in various doorways watching our exchange cautiously. Perhaps, they were blocking the exits?

Then there was _Edward_…

Edward was nonchalantly leaning against the wall, his hands balled into fists at his side, watching me cautiously. His beautiful face was solemn. I hated to admit it, but it upset me to see him and a pang of sorrow sprouted in my chest. Fortunately, the chasm hadn't reopened in his presence. It stayed nicely sealed. All was right with the world, in that respect.

Emmett gently grasped my uninjured hand, turned my palm upward, and dropped the keys gently in my palm. He patted me gently on the shoulder and kissed me on the top of the head. "See ya, kiddo! Please come back. Rosie and I miss you a lot," he said glumly.

Before I realized what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around the bear of a man and squeezed him tightly. He ran his fingers through my hair and then gently patted me on the back. We stayed like that for a moment, only breaking apart when a growl erupted the silence. Startled, I jumped back and looked around. Everyone in the room was on edge, Edward in particular.

"Come on," Emmett said, grasping me by the crook of the arm. "You should get going, Bells. Things are about to get fuckin' crazy in this house."

"I'm okay, Em. I can walk myself to the car," I softly stated.

I didn't look behind me as I purposely strode across the threshold. At the bottom of the stairs, Esme rushed to my side and handed me my shoes. I was so anxious to leave, I hadn't even noticed that I was barefoot. I nodded in thanks but did not utter a word. Now that I was finished speaking with the Cullens, I slipped on my shoes and made my way to the car.

The sleek, black vehicle sparkled in the sunlight. Sadly, it was not the Mercedes S55 AMG of my memory, but several models newer. It was nearly as beautiful as its owner was. I should've guessed that with the amount of money they throw about, the family wouldn't be driving the same vehicles. Except for Edward. He was a conundrum all on his own.

A cool, marble hand gently grasped mine, holding me in my place. "Don't go, Bella, love. Stay for me. I have so many things I want to tell you," my dark angel pleaded

"Why should I stay, Edward? I can't even look at you without wanting to hit you. It's childish, I know, but that's how much it still hurts. You wanted me to move on. . . find love, pop out some kids, and a get a dog or something. Your version of a happy life. I hope you're satisfied with you decisions and your distractions were better than mine were," I said solemnly, shaking off his hand.

Silent tears streamed down my cheeks, as I climbed into the car and shut the door in his face. He collapsed in the driveway with his head buried in his hands. A loud scream echoed into the trees as I drove away. It was oddly comforting to watch his pain, because up until this very moment, I had my own share of that same misery.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I glanced at the clock and was relieved at the hour. Ten A.M. _Thank God! _I leaned my head against the back of the seat and stared at the ceiling. If I were lucky, I could feign jet lag and a broken wrist for my delay.

I shoved the keys under the visor, opened the door, and jumped out, running the three stories to my room. Somehow, I expected another vampire to be waiting for me. But to my surprise, the room was empty. An aura of relief washed over me.

Digging around in my purse, I extracted my phone and scrolled through the massive amounts of data, which included several missed calls from Renee and a dozen text messages. To my delight, there wasn't a single call or text from Jacob or the pack. Disaster averted! For now.

I jumped in the shower and turned the water as hot as I could stand it. I did my best to wash the stench of vampire from my skin and hair but with a broken wrist, I found it quite difficult—but not impossible. It was amazing what you could accomplish one-handed. Of course, this wasn't my first rodeo, or my first broken bone. I managed to shampoo my hair three times and shave my legs and armpits. Once I dressed and put on about a pound too much perfume, I jumped into my old Chevy.

My first stop was the hospital and my second stop was the reservation.

After several hours in the ER and several hundred dollars, my old truck rumbled down the familiar dirt path. I pulled to a stop in front of the small red house. My truck seemed to come to a stop with a wheeze.

Three of the boys, Seth, Jake, and, Quil bound from the porch. Embry remained, leaning up against the side of the house tall and broad. The sun glistened off his bronze, shirtless body, and I sat in the truck mesmerized by the glorious sight. It should be a sin to look that good. Ugh, beautiful bastard. Seth practically tore the door off the rusty old truck, pulled me off the seat, and swept me up into a rib-breaking hug. He twirled me around in a dizzying spin, and my stomach rolled with the motion.

"Bella, I missed you," he said joyfully.

"I missed you too, Sethy!" I squeaked. "Now, put me down or I'm going to puke!"

When he sat me gently on my feet, I staggered up the porch steps like an old drunk and caught the toe of my sneaker on the very last step. I stumbled against Embry. His arms flung out and grabbed me quickly before I fell flat on my face. My face flushed tomato red.

"You should really watch your step, Swan. If you wanted to cuddle, why didn't you just ask?" Embry joked, a deep laugh emanating within his chest. "What have you done to yourself?"

I looked down at my cast, which he now held reverently in his. "I slipped on the steps at the motel. You know, with all the rain it was destined to happen. Look, I can't even walk up the stairs without falling," I lied, ducking my head in an attempt to conceal my dishonesty.

"Sounds like you!" Jake crowed.

"Come on! Emily has lunch on the table!" Seth yelled from half way across the yard.

"Here, I wouldn't want you to break the other arm." Embry tucked me under one arm. "Otherwise, I might need to assist you in getting dressed in the morning. Not that I'd mind at all."

_Damn him!_ I blushed again, my temperature rising dramatically. Embry kept his arm wrapped securely around me. A hundred and eight degrees radiated through my body and a swarm of butterflies took flight in my belly. I closed my eyes in an attempt to regulate my breathing as my body began reacting in strange and wonderful ways. _Just how much hotter can it get in sixty-degree weather?_ And why did his proximity effect me?

It all felt so wrong. . .and so right. After seeing Edward, everything felt so strange. He had told me to move on, yet he acted as though I broke his heart. Maybe I should've let Emmett kick his ass.

Everyone helped themselves to the food and took off to their tables. Embry stayed behind and helped me spoon up a plate. This was something I was certain that I could've done myself, but it was a courteous gesture, nonetheless. Embry carried my dish to an empty folding table nestled under one of the trees and plopped down beside me. He began shoveling food into his mouth with fervor.

I watched Embry for a moment and smiled widely at the normality of his company. He had simple wants and lofty desires, and I appreciated both. He wanted what every one of his brothers had. And I wanted that for him, as well. Could I everything in my past go and embrace this? _Gah! Fuckin' Edward!_ I didn't know. But, seriously, should I care what Edward thought after everything that happened between us? Again, I had no idea.

I took a couple of bites of my own meal before he turned and gazed at me. Our eyes locked for an immeasurable amount of time and my cheeks began to redden. A broad smile lit up his face and he chuckled.

"What? Do I have food on my face somewhere?" I said, slightly embarrassed, eyes wide. Just in case, I ran the back of my hand swiftly across my mouth.

"No, I was just…well…I don't know really," he said softly. "There's just something different about you, today. There's a light in your eyes, that until just now, I've never seen before. Hmm. . .different."

I sucked in a deep breath and stared at my plate. My cheeks were so hot I felt as though they might combust. For a moment, I felt his gaze upon me before he stood and grabbed his plate. I lifted my head, hoping to catch a glimpse of beautiful, lithe body as he strode across the yard.

_Hey, I'm broken. Not dead! I can appreciate a fine ass every now and then!_

Embry didn't walk away as I'd hoped. Instead of moving away, he leaned towards me and gently touched his lips to mine. I sucked in a deep breath and held very still. Even though I knew it was coming, at some point or another, he caught me off guard. His lips were soft and so very warm. In fact, my skin felt as though it were on fire. His mouth moved in a wonderful rhythm, coaxing mine to respond in kind. I parted my lips slightly, and he ran the tip of his tongue softly against my bottom lip. The onslaught of pleasure that rippled through my lower abdomen set me ablaze. And with his lips on mine, I allowed the world. . .and _Edward_. . .to fall away.

* * *

Plus, don't hate me...E/B will still have a HEA. Be patient, it's A REALLY long process, though

FYI: Starting in Chapter 8, strange things are going to begin to happen! Between Chapter 8 and Chapter 21, I will introduce several new characters and a whole new supernatural race! Plus, someone who we all thought was dead will soon come back and haunt us!


	7. Daydreams and Weddings

_Yep, still not plagiarized. Sorry about the wait. I was kickin' it in the hospital again. They love me there. . . just not my laptop. It gets in the way of all the wires and junk. And I don't like to make the nurses angry, especially when they have needles and nasty meds. LOL_

**_"We see things not as they are, but as we are." - H. M. Tomlinson_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 7-Daydreams and Weddings._**

**_Bella_**

* * *

"Earth to Bella," Embry said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," I said dreamily with my eyes closed.

He patted me on the shoulder and my eyes flew open. I took a deep breath and shook myself free of my reverie. Lightly brushing my fingers across my lips, I noted my lips had _not_, in fact, been a party in a heated make-out session with the man before me.

_Sweet Jesus in Heaven! I have finally lost my mind! _

"I'm going to get something else to eat. Do you want another coke or something?"

"Umm…sure. I'd like that, thanks," I stuttered. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed my inattentiveness, and for that, I was grateful.

"Eat your food, Swan! You're far too skinny for your frame! If you're going to hang around us, you've got to get some muscle!" Embry said over his shoulder, patting himself on the bicep as he walked toward the buffet table, plate in hand.

I nodded and smiled, cringing as I contemplated the stupidity of my actions—actions that better depicted a horny teenager than a twenty-three year old woman. Embry was the first man to show interest in me in years. He was gorgeous . . . and single and I couldn't deny that we had an attraction to one another. It was almost palpable. Who wouldn't want him? If I were smart, I'd choose that pathway—choose family and friends and children . . . all the human experiences Edward had wanted for me. As tempted as I was to fall into his arms and live a normal life, sadly I was still on the fence . . . and if I were honest with myself, I'd likely stay there forever. Rejection was eminent and I was scared.

Imprinting was real. That all mighty, magical connection was as real as vampires and werewolves, and it just as easily tore couples apart as it had gifted them their perfect mate. It wouldn't be fair to anyone . . . to myself even, to start something that could end so badly.

Embry deserved better.

I deserved better.

_Oh, for God's sakes, just admit you're still, after all this time, hung up on Edward! Just admit that whole fiasco threw you for a loop and you were trying to erase the previous twenty-four hours from your mind with a little fantasy make-out session_.

What a mess!

I played with my food, chasing peas and carrots around the plate with my fork and ate a couple of bites of Jell-O salad. However, I found that I was just too damn upset to eat. My stomach was a mess and my heart was equally so. Pushing my plate away, I hoisted myself from the chair and gathered up all of my dishes, disposing of my untouched food.

As I walked back toward the house, I was pleased to be among the Quileutes. As a group, they all were so happy, an emotion that I hadn't experienced in so long. All the laughter, friends, and good food seemed normal . . . it all felt right. Supernatural issues aside, this was how life was supposed to be, filled with love, happiness . . . _family_.

After lunch, I assisted Angela with the remainder of the decorations. We hung ribbons on every stationary object, set up mountains of chairs, and strung Native American trinkets amidst the lights in the trees, making me feel like Christmas. I had never been overly fond of the institution of marriage, but I laid my opinion aside for Angela and Jake. Due to the magic of his ancestors, they were forever bound— Jake was unwavering in his devotion. Therefore, I figured, marriage was the only logical step.

When it was time to try on our dresses, I squealed in delight. I was more than excited to see my dress. My aversion to fashion had unconsciously fallen by the wayside over the years. At some point or another, jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies failed to be appropriate attire. My job had forced me to comply with some of the latest fashions—my new curves had given me confidence, as well. Despite my anger at the tiny pixie, I shamelessly channel my inner Alice on every shopping trip.

Last week, I'd sent Angela my measurements and she picked out my dress. When she held it up in front of me, the shimmery powder blue fabric twinkled in the sunlight that streamed through the living room window. The dress was a strapless, A-line gown with a sweetheart neckline. The garment was absolutely stunning and fit like a glove, displaying far too much of my legs and prominently displaying my boobs. What else could a woman want in a dress? I giggled at that thought, remembering that Jessica Stanley had said something very similar when she and Angela had tried on dresses for prom, junior year.

Thus far, I found today's activities quite amusing—Leah, in a dress, anyway. I tried not to laugh when she cussed up a blue streak while she walked around stiff as a board and tripped over her shoes. She was far too tomboyish to wear a dress, let alone high heels. Flats were a girl's best friend, I told Angela because, frankly, I feared for my life and the lives of others when I donned a pair of heels. However, the girl knew what she wanted and quickly vetoed that notion. Leah and I shared a grimace.

Leah was clearly more suited to being a sleek and magnificent wolf, bounding off through the trees with lithe and graceful strides. Her whole situation was sad, really. She didn't really fit in anywhere, so she was all too often bitter and abrasive, but I knew her actions were simply a ruse to guard her heart from further harm. I knew she was a good and decent person underneath the mask, but the fates had dealt her a shitty hand, something I understood all too well.

Sue, Leah's mother, commented on how lovely we all looked, her daughter especially, and how desperately she hoped a guest at the wedding would be smitten with her. Sue just didn't understand rejection and the long-term effects on one's heart. Even though she understood imprinting, I thought she'd never recover from Sam and Emily's relationship. She and I had far too much in common, in that respect.

Leah rolled her eyes and scoffed at her mother when she let it known how impatient she was for grandchildren. _Sue, you'll have to put all your eggs in Seth's basket_, I thought, as I watched Seth and his intended kissing feverishly. If Seth kept kissing her like that, the two of them were going to disappear somewhere, and Sue would have had those grandchildren before she knew it.

Emma was Seth's imprint, and she was beyond lovely. She was tall and statuesque, reminding me of Rosalie. Instead of the cornsilk blonde hair and alabaster skin, she had long jet-black hair and a flawless russet complexion. Ugh. The perfect bridesmaid. _Can you say jealous? Couldn't fate give me something?_ I was hardly tall or statuesque, and the only thing I had going for me was what was in my bra. After high school, I really filled out— several cup sizes to be exact. But even though my body had changed, my pale, pasty skin was still my most prominent feature. I looked like a vampire, already.

_Ugh! Vampires!_

Thinking about vampires reminded me of the Cullens. And thinking about the Cullens, Carlisle particularly, made me nauseous. What would I say to him? I asked the good doctor to come alone. In a perfect world, they'd respect my wish. However, after last night, I trusted no one to keep their word. Dr. Cullen had been nothing but cordial and stoic earlier today. If I were to get any sort of straight answers they'd come from his lips, or possibly Esme. That was stretching my leniency. I feared my grand plan had already crumbled.

Alice's lack of visions surprised the fuck out of me. Either she spoke the truth regarding about my father's murder, or she had known and ignored the whole damn thing. I considered both options viable, neither of which seemed to appease my broken heart.

The whole time Charlie lay dying in my arms, my heart told me they'd come. Surely, Alice would've seen Victoria's return and the carnage she wielded. If I had known anything, I knew Carlisle's heart. His compassion for the weak and dying was unprecedented amongst his kind. Even though Edward and his family no longer loved me, I knew Carlisle would've taken Charlie under his wing— just as he'd done with each one of his children, and his wife. But with each minute that ticked slowly by, my heart broke a little more. Time had been an ever present reminder of their betrayal.

Most girls my age hadn't had to shoulder the burden of both murder and betrayal. I hated myself, and for a while, I hated the pack, as well. I knew it was wrong of me. The boys had only done their job—protecting me and saving Charlie from a feral existence, but I was ashamed to say, I hated them just the same. As the years passed, I accepted that it wasn't either of our faults. If Edward and his family had only kept their word, I wouldn't have had to bury my father and Jake . . . _poor Jake_, wouldn't have had to finish what Victoria had started. In the end, however, Jake's sacrifice saved my father from becoming a bloodthirsty pariah. His death meant the town was safe. But I wasn't safe from myself. I'd never felt so alone.

I sighed. When I got off the plane and stepped into Washington, I wouldn't have imagined I'd run into Jasper. Somehow, I knew the Cullens' involvement in my life wouldn't end just because I spoke to Carlisle. I just wasn't that damn lucky! Each of the Cullens had an excuse, and they all wished to absolve themselves of their guilt. Nothing they said would heal my pain, or heal my broken heart. None of their excuses would bring Charlie back.

_I doubted it would be that simple._

Confronting Edward was imperative. We needed to sit down and hash things out. I needed answers . . . and closure. Otherwise, I couldn't close that chapter of my life. It was unavoidable and five years too late.

* * *

**The Wedding**

My room was empty when I arrived back at the motel, and I was extremely relieved to find myself alone. I took the little blue dress out of the bag and hung it in the closet door. Then, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and promptly got ready for bed. I slipped on a pink silk camisole and matching boy shorts and climbed into the soft, over-sized bed. As I slowly drifted off to sleep, I felt somewhat better. I decided I'd let the worries of Sunday fade into the back of my mind—out of sight, out of mind. Hopefully tomorrow would trump yesterday.

Five a.m, I found, was far too early to be up on a Saturday. I hadn't gotten up this early in ages. I was boring . . . and somewhat lazy, unlike my father. On the weekends, Charlie and Billy rose before the sun almost every weekend, convinced that the fish were early risers, as well. Fishing had been his life. Well, it had been before Victoria put him in the ground.

_I hope there's fish in the great beyond, Dad, _I thought and smiled.

I showered with a plastic Wal-Mart bag tied securely around my cast. Then, I slapped on a little makeup, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and gingerly slipped into the blue strapless dress that hung in the closet. I picked up the heels and slung the straps over my uninjured wrist. I couldn't walk, let alone drive, in the silly things.

The dress looked amazing on my petite frame, and I felt extremely sexy. I'd pale in comparison to the bride, though. She hadn't shown a one us the completed project because she wanted it to be a surprise. Emily, as a wedding gift from her and Sam, had spent the last two months sewing what I knew would be a stunning dress. Then again, I was certain that Angela would look beautiful in a burlap sack.

Trudging down the stairs, I gazed around, still expecting a vampire to jump out and kidnap me. There weren't any vampires, or any other people for that matter. The only vehicle in the lot was my decrepit old rusty Chevy, empty and calling my name—right where I'd parked her the night of my kidnapping.

I groaned when I opened the door. In the driver's seat, a carefully folded note took residence on the old, faded leather. The paper was made of natural linen with a crimson, damask border running down the side. In the center, my name was neatly printed in perfect calligraphy—reminiscent of another note that was penned so very long ago. I picked it up and ran my fingers reverently across the paper. I'd always wanted stationary such as this but could never bring myself to fork out the money. I unfolded it and read the perfectly printed words that lined the page.

**My Bella,**

**I know you do not wish to see me. However, I must tell you the truth. You need to realize the immense strain that I was under when I left. Just by being in my presence, your life was constantly at risk. I never meant to hurt you. None of us wished that for you. I wanted to give you the possibility of living a normal, happy life. And as long as you were with me, your only option was death.**

**I love you, Bella. I always have, and I always will, until you take your last breath on this Earth, and hopefully, if you allow me, even after. Nothing will ever change my feelings for you. I lied. I had to lie. You wouldn't have let me leave had I not. I didn't return for the same reasons I left. You deserved a life without vampires. Before I came into your life, your destiny lay elsewhere. I should've let you make that decision for yourself, but I couldn't imagine allowing you to choose such a fate. Please talk to me. Turn around, love.**

** Love always,**

My breath caught in my throat, and I began to tremble. I wanted to turn around—gods I wanted to look into his eyes . . . if they held an ounce of sincerity. However, I stood my ground. I couldn't allow him to brush everything that had happened between us under the carpet just because he lied. Therefore, instead of turning around, I ripped the lovely paper in two and threw it at my feet in defiance. It was childish, yes, but it felt good.

I jumped in the cab and turned the key, allowing the engine to roar to life— thankful that he hadn't tampered with the engine. I bowed before Jacob's superior mechanical skills. Asking Edward for a ride might've turned into the largest fiasco in history. And I guaranteed I would've died right there in the parking lot.

I mulled over the words on the page as I pulled away from the motel. Edward had told he loved me. _Lies!_ That day in the woods, he specifically said he didn't want me! He said he left because vampires were bad for me and my life was in constant danger. _What afucking copout! Vampires still destroyed my life long after you were gone, buddy!_

I made a disgusted sound deep in my throat and exhausted my vocabulary on the way to La Push. I punched the steering wheel several times and shed a tear or two along the way.

_This is a happy day __. . .. a happy day. Don't ruin it, Bella…don't ruin it over vampires._

The boys, Leah, and Emily were sitting on the porch eating doughnuts when I arrived. I glanced at the clock . . . seven a.m. . . _Damn it, I'm late!_ Wiping the last tear from my eyes, I grabbed my shoes and exited the truck, leaving the keys in the ignition.

"Have a seat, Bella. I'd offer you a doughnut but Emily ate the last one!" Sam teased loudly.

"The fat jokes are getting old, Samuel Uley!" Emily retorted, obviously annoyed at her husband. She stuffed the remainder of the bear claw into her mouth and flipped him off.

"Sam, let her eat what she wants! She's pregnant, you dope! Fuck, she's probably starving! Look at all you guys; you boys eat more than a small country. That little shifter is probably twice the size of regular babies at this gestation," I retorted, winking at Emily.

"Bella, I love you. I'm divorcing Sam and marrying you. You, the baby, and I will make a cute little family. Don't you think?" Emily beamed, smacking Sam upside the head.

"Hot damn, Ems! That's probably the sexiest thing you've ever said!" Paul crowed. "Can I come to the wedding?" His eyes looked a little glassy as he imagined the scene. "Hey! What do girls wear in a lesbian wedding? I'm definitely coming if you're both naked!"

Sam growled, which in turn caused us girls to giggle.

"I'm sorry Paul. Emily and I are going to be clothed at _our_ ceremony!"

"Ugh. You people are driving me insane! I'm just trying to keep my wife healthy. If she gains a bunch of weight, she's going to blame it all on me! Plus, she asked me not to let her pig out!" Sam tried to explain.

"Sam," I said condescendingly and giggled. "Here's how pregnancy works. She might have told you not to let her pig out, but she didn't mean it. _Not at all_. You knocked her up, Alpha boy. Not wrapping that sausage was your first mistake. Even if she doesn't get fat, everything's still your fault. So, you're pretty much fucked no matter what you do. Just roll with it and be nice! Soon you'll have a pretty baby girl to play with and this will all be forgotten. Well, until next time. . ."

"Bella! Little girl, when did you become just like the rest of us?" He smiled widely and patted me on the head. Everyone started laughing. "Angela is at our house, kiddo. She's running a little late, so . . . well, I don't fuckin' know really, but with you women that could mean just about anything. Just get over there soon, before she calls me again."

"Where's Jake?" I queried, looking around the little crowd.

"Getting dressed, I think. Bella, he's nervous as all hell. The boy couldn't even eat, if you can imagine that! You have to help him chill the fuck out. Please tell me you can tie a damn neck tie. We're wolves, not socialites," Embry pleaded.

"I know how, don't worry. I've got skills!"

"I'm sure you do," he whispered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "After you help Jake, will you help me?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Ugh. If I have to!"

Shoes in hand, I bent slightly and slipped them on, showing a little more leg and ton more cleavage than I should have. I was certainly not wearing a push-up bra for nothing! _Eat your heart out, boys._ I smiled mischievously as I straightened up and strode into the house. I might've decided I was keeping men at arm's length, but it always felt nice to be admired.

Billy was sitting at the table eating some sort of bran cereal when I crossed the threshold. It looked positively revolting, and I told him as much. The old man grunted as he drained the last of the milk in the bowl. Poor guy should've gotten a doughnut, or two, but with his diabetes, Jacob probably nipped that in the bud. I bent down and kissed him on the head.

"Sure a shame your dad isn't here to see you like this, kid. Although knowing Charlie, he wouldn't have let you leave the house without a quick lecture. Since the girls were unable to make it, I'll be your dad today," he said, smiling gently and patted my cheek. "Cover those things up and put on a sweater! You'll make me have a heart attack."

"Okay, Dad, I'll put something else on. But you have to tell the bride why I'm not wearing what she picked out, all right?"

"Hell, no!" he crowed. "Brides scare me more then bloodsuckers."

I laughed at his playfulness. At the same time, I tried to keep the tears at bay. Charlie would've loved today. He would've been overjoyed for Jake, even though he and Billy had envisioned the two of us walking down the isle. Once upon a time, they had probably plotted and planned, downing a dozen or so Vitamin R's in the process. A crushing weight bore down upon my chest and my heart broke in two pieces. God, I missed him so much!

Jake was in front of the mirror, fully dressed in a black suit, desperately fumbling with the necktie and cursing under his breath. I watched him for a moment, collecting myself before entering his room.

"Damn it, Bells! Do you know how to tie this blasted thing?" he said, holding out the tie in his outstretched hand.

"You look so handsome, Jake. My little brother all grown up and getting married . . . and to an older woman, too," I joked, taking the piece of fabric out of his hand. I flung my arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"I sure wish that Charlie was here," he sniffed loudly, "If I'd just got there like five minutes sooner—"

"Don't, Jake_. Please._ It's not anyone's fault. Charlie wouldn't want you thinking about this today. Let's not sully your big moment with talk of such unpleasantness." I plastered a smile on my lips, begging him to let sleeping dogs lie. Meanwhile, the chasm in my heart grew ever wider.

He clenched his fists at his side. "But it is my fault, Bells! I was supposed to protect you!"

_No, Jake, the Cullens were supposed to protect me._

"Come now. You need to shake off all this melancholy shit and tell me how you and Angela met!" I said vivaciously. "I hate that I missed all of this. I should've been here."

"Well, shit happens, Bells. It sucked donkey balls without you."

I nodded sadly. I was such a bitch to leave him alone after he'd been forced to end Charlie's life.

"I gotta tell ya, Bells, I wasn't even going to ask you to the wedding after all the shit you pulled. But Angela convinced me otherwise. She's such an understanding and wonderful woman. Once she explained what you were going through, I changed my mind. She was right, of course. But I have to say, I'm still a little pissed at you."

"That's good of you to put aside your anger for your future wife," I said distracted, fiddling with the tie. "But I would've understood. I deserve your ire."

Jake grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me slightly until I looked up into his dark eyes. "Look I'm sorry, honey. Let's start over, okay?"

"Sure, sure," I said blandly, garnering an annoyed grunt from my best friend.

"Okay, so this is the story to end all other stories. Now you should listen up, because Embry isn't as romantic as I am. I'll teach him, though. Don't you worry."

I lightly punched Jake in the gut with my good hand. "Jacob Black! You are not setting me up with Embry! I've sworn off guys! So get that thought right out of your mind this instant!"

"What ever you say, Bells." He laughed deep in his chest. "This time next year, you two will be hitched! So, here's the story, and I swear all of it's true, just so you know.

"Angela and I met at first beach about six months ago. Isn't it crazy that we've both spent our whole lives so close and I never met her before? Her brothers, Josh and Isaac, went to a party on the beach and they got totally soused. She was on her way to pick them up and ran out of gas. Me, being the perfect gentleman, pulled over on my black motorcycle—I like to imagine it's a white horse—and I drove her to the gas station. She fell in love with me right then and there."

"You're such a corny bastard, Jake. I hardly believe she fell in love with you at first sight. This is _you_ we're talking about. You know you pulled over, not because you were a gentleman, but because she's hot and you thought with your dick!" He roared with laughter. "So Mr. Casanova, how many times did you have to ask her out before she conceded to your wolfy charms?"

"I said she loved me on the spot!" Jake stated indignantly.

I eyed him suspiciously and raised my eyebrows. "You can't lie worth shit, Jake!"

"Okay…okay. She's fucking hot/ I admit it. And yes, I had to ask her out like eight times! I mean I could hardly give up once I realized she was my soul mate!" Jacob said animatedly, a sly smile spreading across his russet face.

I shook my head, a small smile crossing my own lips, as I flipped the last piece of the knot. Once I had finally secured it, I cinched it up tightly against his neck. Even with a broken hand, I felt almost competent. Jacob pulled at the collar a bit, but I lightly batted his hand away. A playful growl escaped my lips, quickly followed by a small giggle. I gazed up into his eyes and reached up to pull his head to my level, kissing him gently on the forehead. I then looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eight-thirty in the morning. _Fuck!_

"I need to go help your lovely bride into her dress! Four and a half hours! Breathe, Jake!" I said animatedly as I danced out of the room, promptly tripping on the edge of the carpet and stumbling head-on into the wall.

_Smooth, Swan, smooth! _

"Bella, don't break my house!" Billy chided, a deep chuckle rumbled deep in his chest.

Jacob rushed to my side but when he realized I was unharmed, he held out his hand and merely pulled me to my feet. He eyed me for a moment, trying to hide his amusement. Shaking his head, he made his way silently into the kitchen. He and his father shared a quick glance before both men broke out into a fit of raucous laughter.

"All right Billy, I won't break your house. But, if your son doesn't shut the hell up, I'll have to physically harm him on his wedding day!"

I walked out onto the porch, happily leaving the men behind, and found Embry leaning nonchalantly against the house, dressed to the nine in a dapper grey suit. His leg was bent at an angle and propped against the house. In one hand, he held a small piece of fabric and in the other a small handful of blue and white flowers.

He eyed me appreciatively and nodded with approval. I blushed and his answering smile was brilliant. I grabbed the tie from his outstretched hand, stepped into him, and went about my task, trying my best to ignore how close I was to him. As I cinched the final knot, I stepped back and once again eyed my work approvingly.

Reaching into the pocket of his suit jacket, he pulled out a silver barrette. Eying me hesitantly, he held out the barrette in the palm of his hand. I blushed and reached for it. However, it disappeared into his clenched fist before I could grab it. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand anxiously.

Embry straightened and removed his leg from the railing. He closed the distance between us and gently grabbed me by the shoulders. The heat of his hands burned my bare skin. It was a good pain, a pleasurable heat. And I hated my body for betraying me. We gazed at each other for several seconds.

"_Nei tuoi occhi c'è il cielo_," he said softly and smiled, running his fingers across my cheek.

"Embry, are you attempting to seduce me?" I groaned. "When did you start speaking Italian?"

"Well . . . if you want me to seduce you. . . " He smiled sheepishly, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "But honestly, that wasn't my intention. I'm not that smart or smooth, Bella. Jake, Angela, and I were watching some corny movie last night, and I heard it there. Angela said I might score some brownie points if I quoted it to you. Did it? If you're a good girl, I'll tell you what that means later," he said playfully. "Besides, there's something I want to do."

_Oh, God. This is getting complicated! Don't do this Embry!_

He leaned in close, so close I thought he might kiss me. Instead of the kiss that I was expecting, he asked me if I trusted him. I nodded reluctantly, stiff as a board. He carefully turned me around and pulled the low ponytail out of my hair, combing his fingers through my hair. It felt so damned good I almost moaned, but I quickly bit my lip so I wouldn't give him any ideas. Grabbing the strands tightly against my neck, Embry began braiding my hair. When he was done, he coiled the hair meticulously around my head and fastened it with the filigreed barrette.

"Angela asked me to give this to you." He held up the flowers and then tucked them into my hair. "Hope you don't mind. My mom and I went shopping for wedding presents yesterday and I saw this. I realize it's somewhat sentimental, but I knew how lovely it would look in your hair . . . And I said fuck it. "

Stunned, I slowly turned and looked at him in awe. Tears threatened to spill over my lashes. Why did he have to be goddamned wonderful? Life was so fucked up!

"Embry, when did you learn to do hair? Is there something I should know about you? Are you going to be a hairdresser when you grow up?" I chided, trying to lighten the tension in the air before I attacked him for real.

"Oh, no you don't," he teased, wrapping his arms around me and tickling me slightly. "I've know how to braid hair since I was five. My mom's hair is down to her ass, and I loved brushing it out and braiding it for her. Once I found this barrette, I scanned the internet until I found a hairstyle that would flatter that beautiful face of yours and incorporate my gift. Besides, I knew you'd have trouble because of the wrist. But don't tell the guys, I'd never hear the end of it. They'd likely call me names!" He smiled, the slight dimple in his chin more pronounced.

"Well then don't think about it or they will!" I smiled. "But honestly, I don't know what to say. Embry, it's too much," I said softly. I raised my arm and began running my fingers across the intricate pattern. "Just so you know, the corny words didn't earn you brownie points. Maybe the present did. Don't tell anyone! I have a reputation to uphold."

We both laughed. "I won't say a word," he said, making a motion with his thumb and forefinger as if he were zipping his lips closed. "With everything going on, we forgot to celebrate your birthday, Bella. Now, what kind of man, or wolf, for that matter, forgets such an occasion?"

"Most," I said sarcastically. Embry snorted, and I ducked my head. "Actually, I'm rather glad no one remembered. My birthday is a day I'd like to forget."

He cupped me under the chin and gently tilted my face upwards. "I'm so sorry. I'm an insensitive ass. How 'bout we call it an early Christmas present?"

"Christmas is a few months away, but I believe that sounds like an acceptable compromise. Does that mean because I skipped my birthday, that I'm not twenty-three?

"Sure Bella, anything to make you smile!" Embry took a quick glance at his watch and shuddered. "Shit, I had better get you to Sam's house. Otherwise, the bride might rip off my head. That girl is a firecracker!"

"Angela? A firecracker?" I questioned dubiously.

"You have no idea! Sex does that to a person. Trust me on that."

"Believe me! I don't want to fucking know!"

….

Sam and Emily's house was modest, yellow with white trim with tons of blue and white flowers growing in the window boxes. The same flowers that adorned the house were pinned in my hair. The door was open and I could see a flurry of activity inside the little house.

Angela was a vision of loveliness. Six foot tall, and all of it leg. The dress was strapless with a corseted back, intricately adorned with yards and yards of vintage lace overlaying a pearled satin slip. A cap sleeve bolero completed her look and draped beautifully over her slim shoulders. A large reddish brown-ribbon tied in an elaborate bow clung tightly around her tiny waist. The most striking piece of her ensemble was the necklace. Tiny pearls clung elegantly around her neck. In the hollow of her throat hung a hand-carved wooden pendent bearing a depiction of a wolf and a woman.

Several days ago, I had put the little wolf bracelet Jacob had carved for me into my purse. It was a birthday gift, but I thought it would mean more to Angela than it had to me. I pulled it out of my purse and gazed at it lovingly, running my fingers over the object with fondness. Once in front of her, I grasped her tiny hand and placed in her palm, closing her long, slim fingers around the trinket.

She opened her hand and gazed down at the little wolf, tears blossoming in her eyes. "Where'd you get this?" she questioned.

"It was a birthday gift from your groom, but I think it'll mean more to you than it does to me. Plus, I believe it befits my brother's bride on her wedding day," I said reverently, with similar tears sprouting in my own eyes.

"Bella, thank you!" she crooned, throwing her arms around my neck.

"So, Jake tells me it was love at first sight at the gas station?" I probed, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"Hardly! First, he was far too young for me, or at least I thought at the time. But he was so damned handsome. Then come to find out he was still in love with you! Bella, how does someone compete with that?"

"One word—imprinting!" I said resolutely, tapping her on the nose.

"Rightttt," she said, holding the last syllable, giggling slightly.

**Four hours later…**

The wedding went off without a hitch, and just like any wedding there were good and bad aspects. The bad parts incorporated many Kleenexes, smeared makeup, and pictures— lots of them. The good parts included Jake and Angela's first kiss, the weather and tons of hot men— several from surrounding tribes.

The reception was fantastic. Laughter and the smell of food permeated every inch of Billy's backyard. Then the dancing—I danced my little feet off. I felt as giddy as a schoolgirl with a plethora of prospective suitors. That and a bottle of Patron. I took a spin with everyone who asked for my hand, pretending that my mind wasn't still fixated on a certain bronze-haired immortal. I was surprised with the sheer amount of alcohol that I consumed, that I was able to stay upright._ Perhaps that's why I had so much fun?_

When the night ended, following my goodbyes to the newlyweds, I snuck away quietly so Embry wouldn't catch me. Somehow, I knew if I stayed, the lines would blur further. Things were spiraling out of control and I needed to put on the brakes. He was a sweet, sensitive, beautiful person but he ought to have someone who could give him everything he deserved.

The trip to my hotel room seemed arduous. I was so tired, or maybe it was just the alcohol, but just the thought of driving to the motel room exhausted me. About three miles from my destination, one of the back tires blew out. I pulled over to the side of the road and slumped out of the vehicle. I trudged around to the rear passenger's side tire and knelt beside the truck, cussing up a blue streak. It was definitely fucking flat. I didn't need anyone to tell me that. I just needed someone to tell me how to fucking fix the damn thing.

"Charlie, don't you think you, the Chief of Police, should've taught me how to change a fucking tire?" I chided him aloud. My mouth was getting filthier by the minute.

A set of headlights pulled in behind me— a sleek, black car with tinted windows. I didn't bother to look up, because I assumed it was one of the Cullens. The driver jumped out and bent beside me.

"Do you require help, my dear?" the man crooned.

"Yes, I do, actually. Carlisle, you don't happen to know how to change a tire?"

"I do indeed understand the mechanics of the procedure, but Carlisle Cullen, I am not. I regret to inform you, my dear child, but I've come to collect what is due to me. You will make quite a valuable immortal, and I look forward to utilizing your talents," the velvet voice purred in my ear, causing the hair on my arms to stand on end.

Before I could move or scream, a frigid gloved hand shot up and covered my mouth and nose. I struggled in my captor's arms, but they did not yield. Spots flashed across my vision and my lungs screamed for air. The world around me began to dim, and just before I was unwillingly pulled into the fathomless expanse of unconsciousness, the man spoke.

"Welcome to the fold, Isabella."

* * *

_***Nei tuoi occhi c'è il cielo-Heaven is in your eyes.**_

**Well, who saw that coming? Who's the kidnapper?**


	8. Osculum Proditione Mortiferum Est

_Chapter Beta-Zorradesombra (Girl you rock!)_

**_"Sometimes duplicity and treason are markers of the enemy, and sometimes, the failed intention of a masterful ally. But, nevertheless, as they burden you with a vexing brand of love, they become nothing more than the kiss of Judas, pressing a crown of thorns into your flesh."  
Addison Moore, Vex_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM. The rest is mine* _**

**_Chapter 8-Osculum Proditione Mortiferum Est (Betrayal's kiss is deadly.)_**

**Bella**

* * *

Opening my eyes proved difficult as the remnants of medicine that my abductor used to drug me buzzed about in my brain. I stared up at the ceiling for a moment and squinted, realizing very quickly there wasn't anything to see, though my eyes were perfectly fine. There wasn't any light to speak of in this entire area, wherever I was held. It reminded me of a night without the moon or stars.

I laid my hand on the ground and found it to be damp and cold . . . _actual dirt_, I realized. The soft soil yielded slightly beneath my fingers, and I shivered as it slipped effortlessly beneath my nails. I rolled over to my hands and knees and padded around my surroundings, occasionally lifting my arm and allowing my fingers to ghost across the broken shards of shale or brick that lined the walls of the room. The pads of my fingers slid from the sharp, broken walls seamlessly onto smooth, cold metal. My feeble hands fumbled about until they located an intricately carved handle. My heart skipped a beat when I realized what I'd found. Using the handle as leverage, I hefted my weary body up to my feet.

Both woozy and tired, I wavered where I stood. I yanked frantically but the door wouldn't budge. I started to panic and to stave off the attack that was surely imminent, I began taking deep cleansing breaths in an attempt to calm my nerves. I immediately regretted the action, as my lungs protested the lack of fresh air. The stench within the small room was putrid. Urine, feces, and fresh blood permeated the tiny space, melding together like a particularly sickening miasma. Sweat broke out across my brow as the distinct coppery tang of spilled blood assaulted my nostrils and clung to my person. The smell made me light-headed, and I curled in half and emptied the content of my stomach.

It was colder here in this— my own personal hell. Where was I? As far as I knew, no real time had passed, so that meant it was only September. But had it snowed? If it had, that meant I was in the mountains. And if I were in the mountains, I was still relatively close to Forks_. I could make it home, right?_ _So cold_. I shivered, wrapping my arms around my body and rubbing my exposed skin furiously to encourage the flow of blood to my nearly frozen limbs, teeth chattering together so loudly that it echoed in the tiny space.

A great gust of air rippled around the hem of my skirt, causing my body to protest more violently. I unwrapped my arms and assessed my attire, checking for further injury in the process. To my dismay, I realized my beautiful baby-blue gown sported a great tear clean up the right side of my body, stopping at my hip. For a split second as I continued to shudder, I contemplated ripping the fabric the rest of the way off and using it for a blanket, but as I knew nothing of my predicament or even where I was, I decided against that thought. Feeling exhausted, I laid my head against the wood, willing my body to remain conscious and alert.

I stood against the door for some time, feeling hopeless and dejected. For the first time in years, I was afraid. I both yearned for the Cullens and internally chastised them for my predicament. Something about my current situation reeked of vampire involvement and it had nothing to do with the room itself.

Stumbling over towards the farthest corner, I sank to my knees and curled my arms securely around my waist, wishing for death's swift wings to find me— even though I feared departing this life all alone. I yearned for unconsciousness to touch my weary mind. I reluctantly closed my eyes and took slow deliberate breaths, hoping to quell a small portion of the anxiety that threatened to overcome me, again. Sadly my resolve didn't equate to my tear ducts, and a single tear broke free and ran down my cheek. I didn't even bother to brush the moisture away as many more of its kind followed suit and burned their way down my skin.

The heavy metal door — the cold steel that had previously held up my weary body upright — slowly creaked open. Its loud protest echoed throughout the surrounding area. I peeked up from between my lashes, blinking rapidly as my eyes focused, and caught a glimpse of two men, no, they were vampires—one fair haired and the other raven black, standing awkwardly in the doorway of the small, gloomy space.

The vampires looked to be around five and a half feet tall with cloudy garnet eyes, fierce features, and translucent skin, which almost seemed frail. Even from my seated position, I gathered that they were far more diminutive than men of the twenty-first century. I knew better then to discount the men based upon the appearance of frailty, as they were, most likely, just as deadly as any vampire. Both were ethereally lovely, and I found myself mesmerized by their every movement, posture, and demeanor.

With the grace and stateliness of royalty, the two glided seamlessly into the room, just as though they were ivory ghosts flitting across the ground. They observed me for a moment, whispering amongst themselves. The nuances of facial expression and body language were not lost upon me. Malevolence seemed to roll out of their pores, hanging in the air like a heavy fog, coiling my nerves into tight bundles.

The raven-haired creature looked slightly uncomfortable holding an ornate chamber lamp awkwardly out in front of him, as though the action itself was below him. The lamp was obviously for my benefit, since neither of the vampires required human item looked anomalous in his hand, and just as if he heard my thoughts, he bent slowly and placed the small item beside me. Soft, golden light spilled out across the ground, further illuminating the tiny room. It was as I suspected, a dungeon. _Perfect._

The pallor of their skin shimmered slightly in the lamp light, and I likened their cold skin and marble texture to pale yellow, withered parchment under glass—preserved for thousands of years, untouched and as brittle as dried rose petals. Without thinking, I raised my hand, reaching out as if to touch his skin, and swiftly pulled it back, chastising myself for my stupidity. I wondered idly if I touched one of them, if they would crumble to ash under my fingers.

Regardless of the flawless and otherworldly youth that graced their lovely faces, the stateliness of their attire hinted at the era in which they favored—by the look of it, I estimated late fourteenth or early fifteenth century. Their manner of dress screamed Shakespeare, and I longed to quote a line or two that suited my situation. Both men wore linen shirts with red brocade doublets, trimmed in leather and velvet. Completing the obscure ensemble, expertly draped across their outwardly regal shoulders, rested luscious wolf pelts.

_Hmm. The Quileutes would find their choice of garments rather unnerving. I bet these guys haven't left this castle since those clothes were in style. Let's hope they don't break out the chastity belts! Huzzah!_

Nervously, I raised my arms and ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to loosen some of the snarls. My fingers froze in the act. Embry had fastened my hair up in a lovely barrette. _Where was it?_ I reluctantly pawed through my hair, but I found nothing. At the same time, I scanned the floor for the tiny item but it was nowhere to be found. My arms fell uselessly into my lap, and feeling slightly dejected, I laid my head against the cell wall. A pain sprouted in my chest. Not the same sort of pain of lost love but the pain of loss, nevertheless. Quite frankly, I was unsure why it mattered so much. All I knew was that I felt something in his presence—not love exactly, but something tangible nevertheless. His kindness had warmed my frozen heart, and I feared he'd never know the depth of my gratitude. With Embry, I felt alive for the first time in five years. That one thoughtful act—that one small trinket —caused the walls around my heart to crumble. Without him . . . without the small bauble of our friendship, I felt alone.

"Where am I?" I demanded weakly. "Let me go."

The long corn silk ponytail of the fairest vampire swung about his head as he inelegantly glared in my direction. When he heard my voice, he seemed startled as if no creature in his presence had ever dared make a noise without permission.

"Hold your tongue in my presence, girl! You will learn respect!" he snapped.

A stark, firm line formed above the raven-haired vampire's brow, exacerbating his fierce features. "Come now, Vladimir, let us not be so harsh with the child. Look at her! You have placed our future liberator in a dank and repugnant dungeon, and then you are vexed that she refuses to revere you. Humans, I am told, require great care, and she has been treated inadequately, to say the least.

"Her appearance is unkempt—her beautiful face blemished! Isabella should be held in the highest regard. If she is to be of use in surmounting our enemies, we must do all in our power to protect our investment. Now, I shall not have us perceived as uncivilized hosts, brother mine. These conditions are deplorable," he crooned in a heavy accent, despite his obvious ire.

The blond named Vladimir rolled his eyes and touched the other man's shoulder, looking rather bored at his colleague's outburst. "Stefan," he drawled, sighing voraciously. "Why must everything unpleasant that transpires in this castle be considered a Greek tragedy? She lives, does she not? Humans are nothing but vermin and should be treated as such!"

Vladimir's statement enraged Stefan. He promptly took off his right glove and used it to slap Vladimir across the cheek, rocking his head to the side. He replaced his glove, a smug smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "You are a disappointment. Aro has bested us for the last time, and I refuse to continually be demeaned for another century. And if treating this girl like a queen will convince her to help us, then so be it!"

"I'll be of little use to you," I answered steely, squaring my shoulders. "Whatever you believe I will or will not do, you're mistaken. I refuse to serve you. So, why don't you do something useful and kill me before I find a way to kill you."

Stefan bent on one knee and stroked my face tenderly with his gloved hand. As he gazed into my eyes, I began to regret my angry quip. Although at the moment he looked _almost_ kind, minus the menacing red eyes, I knew he could dismember me in the blink of an eye. He watched the expression of my fury soften to cold fear, and I could tell he enjoyed my waffling emotions. A maniacal laugh escaped his mouth, and he swiftly stood, covering his lovely lips with the same gloved hand to stifle yet another laugh. The silver of his voice resonated through the small space.

"You are quite an astute young woman, Isabella. You speak the truth. Vladimir and I _could_ definitely dine on your blood, and I am certain we would enjoy it immensely." I shuddered, but he continued, "However, that was never our intent. We have other plans with regard to you.

"Your wit amuses me, so. It has been ages since we were 'put in our place.' It was negligent of me not to commence our introductions prior to quarreling in your presence. You must understand, Isabella, that the two of us are quite ancient and those in our presence rarely question our decisions. Well, they might but the consequences are very unsavory. I am afraid the art of polite conversation has been lost over the centuries. We do not have cause to speak with humans. Really, why talk to one's food? Yet, with that said, I find myself intrigued with you, Miss Swan, and can hardly keep myself from speaking.

"Vladimir and I express regret for our rudeness and are remiss to have placed you in such ghastly accommodations," he said courteously, bending at the waist and holding out his hand. When I refused his gesture, he slowly stood, furrowing his brow infinitesimally at my snub.

"What makes me so much more special than other humans?" I questioned softly.

Stefan ignored my question and blathered on. "Young Edward, to a certain extent, was quite remiss by keeping you so frail and helpless. I shall never understand why he left you defenseless considering the extent of his devotion. Oh, and the law—he and his coven have broken Aro's law—" he trailed off, smiling cruelly. Then as if he was shaken out of some silent reverie, he continued, "You suffered a great injustice by his denial. I am prepared to remedy his mistake."

I shot up, eyes wide, and gasped. "The Cullens broke no law. They didn't reveal their true nature to me; I guessed. Why would they be punished for something beyond their control?"

He chuckled, a sly smile creasing his perfect lips. "When Vladimir and I ruled the vampire world, we never concealed our true nature. Why hide our true selves? We were vampires—the top of the food chain. Alas, now that Aro has come to power, it is against the law for a vampire to reveal themselves to the masses. It concerns me not how you came by your knowledge, but it is extremely advantageous for us to be able to use that information to keep them at bay. The Cullens' safety could be negotiated, if . . . well, if you concede and choose to stay.

"My dear, you have always belonged within our fold. We scanned the seven continents for a thousand years in search of your equal. Kalev, Alana, and Nicolae stumbled upon you in Phoenix when you were but a small child. I desired you then, but I feared for your safety. Bringing you into a castle full of newborn vampires was unwise. Besides you were far too young. As much as I despise Aro, I wholeheartedly agree on one issue: immortal children are uncontrollable."

I had to ponder the Cullen card. While I didn't want the law to breathe down their necks or any harm to come to them, I wasn't a hundred percent sure I was ready to exchange my life for their safety. At the moment, I was more curious how these men thwarted both Alice and Edward. "If you have followed me my entire life, how did you hide yourselves from Alice's visions? What powers do you possess? And when they left, why not collect me then? I was an adult at that point."

"Tisk! Tisk!"—Vladimir wagged his finger disapprovingly at me.—"You must not ask so many questions. All else will be revealed in due time."

"Stefan, I tire of this senseless prattling between the two of you," he said wearily, waving his hand in displeasure. "You have revealed far more than you should."

"Yes, we shall go. I find myself ravenous. Isabella's blood smells unusually delectable for a human—" Stefan paused and looked at me, cocking his head to the side he stared at me for an extraordinarily long time. "An errant thought just crossed my mind," Stefan stated, turning to Vladimir and clasping his bicep.

"And what pray tell might that be?"

"Miss Swan smells extraordinarily delectable. You do not think Aro allowed this girl slip to through his fingers, do you?

Vladimir looked intrigued. "You think this girl might be one of them?"

"She could be. Or she could just be mouth-watering, brother. Like I said . . . an errant thought. Of course, Dario will know. Come, I am famished. Laurent, take extra care of our esteemed guest," Stefan said, with a hint of amusement in his voice

The men quickly ghosted out of my cell, promptly replaced by a familiar sumptuous olive-toned vampire with glossy black hair. I knew this vampire even before he spoke to me—even before I glanced into those treacherous eyes. It was like seeing a ghost, and before I'd realized it, I shrank further into the back of my cell, attempting to make myself seem smaller.

His French accent was velvety soft as he spoke. "Isabella, what a pleasure it is to see you again."

"Laurent, you're dead! You're supposed to be dead! Both you and Victoria are supposed to be dead!" I screamed, my voice bordering on hysteria.

"Of course I'm dead, but thanks to your beastly friends, I'm not nearly as dead as Victoria's lover, who was mistaken for myself. Sadly, my dearest Victoria was not so fortunate, and eternally slumbers in a fiery grave, and someday I'll make them pay." I gasped, eyes widening at his statement. "You look surprised. Your friends didn't tell you a vampire escaped? Hmm. Interesting." He held his hands up high, a small smile creeping across his sumptuous olive skin. "Are you not happy to see me?"

I mumbled several obscenities under my breath and rolled my eyes, not remembering that my malicious guest, just like any vampire here, had a predilection for carnage.

Laurent flew to my side and grabbed my jaw securely between his thumb and forefinger, cruelly glaring into my eyes. "I would not anger me, _petite felle_. You might have an unfortunate accident. You see, humans don't have to have much life within their bodies complete the change. Take Carlisle's coven, for example, all of his children were on the brink of death."

"Why are you here with these . . . these awful, evil creatures?" My voice cracked. "You went to live with the Denali coven. You were supposed to be trying to live like a vegetarian . . . trying to be good!"

Laurent released me and bounded upright before he answered my question. "I quickly tired of their restricted lifestyle. I rather prefer the chase and the blood. I truly missed the blood. I am a predator, first and foremost, and animals hardly quelled that yearning. Besides, I am meant for greater things, Isabella! I plan to help Vladimir and Stefan overthrow the Volturi."

"Laurent, how do you plan to overthrow the Volturi? I've heard they are quite powerful."

"They do hold a great deal of power. And I have to admit that I sought them out first, hoping to score a place amongst the three. But Aro failed to see my usefulness considering that I have no extraordinary talent. Like a wine connoisseur, he collects talented vampires for his collection. So, I traveled to Romania where Vladimir and Stephan have welcomed me with open arms.

"Plus, they have assured me a prestigious position within their new regime! The two of them have amassed an army large enough to rival Aro's and will use them to regain what is rightfully theirs." Laurent paced around the cell, throwing up his arms in the animatedly. He was in heaven, reveling in the anticipation of promised power.

I kept up the questions, hoping to continue to distract him from his earlier tirade. "What do these vampires plan on doing with me?"

"That is an interesting question, one I should refrain from answering. However, I cannot help but answer your inquiry myself. After many years of study, Alana and Nicolae determined you are a shield. Once vampire you will be able to shield other vampire's gifts, something I'm sure you are well aware of by now. Considering your tenacity, I'd gather you'll be quite a powerful one, at that.

"Once you have trained, you will be magnificent. Nicolae believes you will be a true force to be reckoned with! First and foremost, it will be necessary for you to destroy the Witch Twins. They are Aro's most powerful weapons. Then, you will overthrow Aro's personal shield. I believe you will trounce the little tripe. Only then can our guards overtake the regime, seating Vladimir and Stephan on the throne," he said vivaciously.

I snorted under my breath. _Isn't he just a wellspring of knowledge? I wonder if he realizes just how much he's revealed during his bout of verbal diarrhea?_ _Idiot_. "You realize the two of them will likely dispose of you, once you've come to the end of your usefulness."

"I seriously doubt that." Laurent laughed deep in his throat and bent slightly, grabbing me by the arm and swiftly pulling me to my feet. The way he was acting, I was a little surprised he didn't throw me over his shoulder like a barbarian, but I had a inkling he wanted to make me suffer for Victoria's death, just a little.

He toted me through a labyrinth of halls and up several spiral staircases. The brick walls were all draped with opulent silks and glorious painting. Even as cliché as it sounds, around every corner, a suit of armor stood guard. In any other setting, I could've appreciated the beautiful architecture, but now, it only served to remind me of my now precarious situation. It sickened me.

On our way by one of the turret windows, I glanced out onto the courtyard, sighing at the scenery. My shoulders fell in defeat, as my eyes continually combed the landscape. I wasn't anywhere near home. There was no Mt. Rainer looming in the background. Outside, snow was falling gracefully from the sky, blanketing the earth with ankle deep snow.

When we reached a room, one that was apparently mine, Laurent opened the door and tossed me in like a rag doll. I spun around and placed the heels of my hands on the door, banging on the wood furiously with my fists, wincing with pain as my broken arm collided with the wooden resistance. I cried out for help but no one came. I leaned my head against the door and sobbed loudly, defeated. It seemed as though this carefree weekend had become an unfortunate nightmare.

I pulled away from the door, slowly turned around, and screamed as two statuesque, strawberry-blonde vampires bore down on me. I backed up against the door, unsure of their intent. Surely as adamant as Stefan had been about my purpose here, they weren't here to kill me. But I knew all too well the nature of the beast, having been on the receiving end of more then one vampire by the call of my blood.

The women paid me no mind and began tugging at my clothes. I slapped at their hands and cursed at them to leave me alone, but my words did nothing to dissuade them. The two were quiet and kept their eyes firmly fixated on the floor, divesting me of the rest of my clothing. Shivering from the cold, I covered my body with my hands and arms, embarrassed by my nakedness. However, my state of undress hadn't fazed the lovely creatures.

Each woman grasped an arm and gently led me to a golden claw foot bathtub, surrounded by candles and incense. Once before the water, one of the women motioned me to enter. I carefully stepped into the water, sighing as the warm water lapped against my chilled skin, calming me. The two women left me no time to dally in the glorious water, and began the task of cleansing my body, even though I was fully capable. One woman washed and combed my hair, soaking it in lavender and rose water, while the other scrubbed my nails and washed every inch of my body, their roaming hands making me extremely uncomfortable.

"It is not so bad here with Vladimir and Stefan. I'm sure it didn't seem like it this evening, but both men are quite gracious hosts who will attend to your every desire. I caution you to never disappoint Vladimir, though, or he'll likely harm you," one of the women said.

"Astrid and I—my name is Genevieve, by the way—have been here for several centuries. The Masters cultivated our skills, and ever sense we've been awaiting the final piece to the puzzle—_you_, child," Genevieve stated gleefully. Her enthusiasm reminded me of Alice.

They continued to prattle as they primped and polished every inch of my skin. I ignored them whenever possible. When I was as pink as a newborn babe, the women pulled me out of the water and patted me dry, leading me over to the bed as they did so. A purple silk gown was neatly laid across the foot. The garment had long flowing sleeves that were embroidered with gold and a corseted back. Each woman took a piece of the hem and slid it over my body, and I shivered as the cold fabric touched my skin.

The woman called Astrid quickly combed and braided my hair, placing two sapphire and diamond encrusted combs securely in each side. I longed for my own barrette, once again feeling dejected by its loss. Genevieve bent and slipped a small pair of flats on my feet.

"Come," said Genevieve insisted rather forcefully. "The Masters await you."

She unlocked a hidden door under a tapestry, and we traveled into another room which led to the hall. As we traveled, I attempted to keep the women occupied through conversation as I scanned my surroundings, hoping that the two of them would drop their guard and spill some important information in the process.

"Genevieve, where am I?"

"We are in Romania, Isabella. But don't be vexed, it isn't always so cold here. The sun will rise tomorrow, bright and sunny. The snow will even melt a bit, allowing us to escort you outside the castle if you wish. Genevieve has seen it," Astrid said, smiling at me.

_Another damn psychic! Fan-fucking-tastic! It's a managerie of talented corpses! Ugh! Plus, I'm in Romania? How in the Sam Hill am I going to get home? I'm thousands of fucking miles away._ _Where is Jasper when I need him?_

I couldn't believe that I thought about Jasper. The crux of the matter was that I needed the blond empath. Alice spoke briefly of his life before the Cullens, when she helped me during the weeks of convalescence subsequent to James' attack. He was quite probably the only vampire that could rationally look at the situation and not be clouded by his own emotions. His past experiences were useful tools and possibly help me escape with my life.

_But could I ask that of him?_

I immediately slapped myself for the thought. As rightfully angry as I was, I wouldn't subject any of the Cullens to this place! The Romanians were obviously collectors of talents, like their Volturi counterparts . . . more like collectors of the mentally insane. Those fortunate enough to possess extraordinary powers were forced to serve, too— like the sisters._ Like me!_ And if any of them resisted, Astrid said they would be harmed. Even though I was unhappy with all of them, I hadn't longed for their deaths.

During my reverie, we arrived at the throne room rather quickly, practically running down the spiral staircases and through the corridors. Every vampire we passed bowed to me, as if I were royalty, as though I were Stefan or Vladimir.

It was unnerving.

_God, I hate vampires! They are all so fickle. Several hours ago, I almost died of hypothermia. Plus, I'm starving! But I guess those things are of little concern. It's only important that I look like the fucking Queen of Romania or something!_

Astrid grasped two double doors and swung them wide, revealing the two Romanian men setting majestically in high-backed jeweled thrones. Surrounding the men were dozens of vampire guards, all clothed in purple cloaks, eyes focused on the three of us. I shivered. The situation had become all too complicated. Each inch of the room was covered in cool, white marble, looking as if we were stepping out upon freshly fallen snow.

Astrid and Genevieve bowed low. "Masters," they said in unison and began walking backwards, but strangely neither of them rose.

Astrid whispered, "Bow, you must always bow in their presence."

I bowed slightly but did not address them as 'Master.' They could kill me, but I sure the hell wasn't going to address them as such.

Stefan raised himself off of his throne and rushed to my side, stroking my cheek with the back of his cool marble fingers. As he appraised my appearance, he began to salivate, and I watched as venom escaped the corner of his mouth. Using an embossed handkerchief, he wiped it away swiftly. "Ah, you are a quite the vision, Isabella! A Romanian goddess in the making. Are you ready for me to bestow a great honor upon you?"

"As if there was a choice," Vladimir said with apparent humor in his velvet voice.

I straightened my shoulders and glared at him as I spoke. "No, you'll have to kill me. I will never serve you!"

Stefan sneered at me, spun slowly, and began to saunter back towards his throne, motioning to one of the guards across the room while in route.

A large, burly man with dark hair and molten eyes stalked across the throne room. His menacing stare sent a shiver up my spine. When he reached me, he grasped my uninjured wrist and held me still against his stone chest. He closed eyes, reached up, and gently cupped his hand around my cheek. I attempted to pull away from his gaze but it proved futile as he tightened his grasp on my body.

"Her shield is strong," the large man stated, a slight strain pulling at his words.

Vladimir stood and straightened his clothing in a very dignified manner. Closing his eyes, he deliberately took several breaths in an attempt to calm his fury. However, his anger only intensified with each gulp of unnecessary air. Vladimir spun and picked up one of the heavy thrones and flung it towards us. It ricocheted off the marble with a heavy clang, echoing loudly throughout the room. He growled deeply in his chest and stomped down the stairs towards me.

Once before me, the large vampire stepped aside and Vladimir grasped me securely by the shoulders. He looked deep in my eyes and a growl rumbled in his chest. I gasped, believing this to be the end. Then he turned to look at Stefan, with me still in his grasp. "We must gain entrance into her mind. I refuse to be hampered by one little human. If we cannot conquer one child, how shall we overthrow the Volturi?"

_These vampires are fucking insane! Perhaps it's the altitude up here in their little fairy-tale mental asylum. Everyone's coo-coo for Coco Puffs! _

"Calm down, Vladimir. Dario has never failed us before, and I do not expect him to fail this time. Besides, he knows the consequences for failure. Do you not, Dario?" Stefan questioned the man, pleased by his response.

He gazed up at Stephan and bowed his head in reverence. "Yes, Master."

Vladimir tossed me back into Dario's meaty hands, immediately grasping my face securely within both of his hands. He pressed on my temples with both thumbs, and I screamed in pain as he attempted to crush my skull. He scowled, gazing into my eyes with such intensity that I shivered in panic. A tiny crease formed across his brow as he continued to try and probe my mind. Even in the midst of pain, I internally smirked at his effort. My mind was my own.

Dario turned slightly and caught the menacing glare of Vladimir and dropped his hands, releasing me, admitting defeat. I crumpled to the ground at the vampire's feet, looking up into his eyes and watching terror cross his lovely face. Like Edward before him, this massive vampire was unable, for some unknown reason, to penetrate my mind and now he would suffer the brunt of Vladimir's rage.

"Worthless!" Vladimir barked, grabbing Dario by the front of his shirt. "You are as worthless as tits on a boar! How could you let a human—_a puny, insignificant human_—best your magnificent gift? Her mind holds crucial information—information that we desperately desire! Have we not been fair Masters? Do we ask too much?"

"Master, I . . . I. . . " Dario stuttered.

"Silence! You shall pay the consequence for your incompetence!" he bellowed and turned towards the other leader. "Stefan, it seems our new pet will learn what happens to those who fail at their duties."

"Ooh! Do show her, brother," Stefan cooed delightfully, clapping his hands together like a child. "Isabella should know her place."

Dario dropped to his knees, kneeling at Vladimir's feet, resigned to his obvious fate. Vladimir grasped Dario about the side of the head and wrenched his head to the side. A loud keening echoed throughout the room, and I screamed as his decapitated body landed right in front of me. My hand flew up to my mouth, and I gagged. Using my hands as leverage, I pushed myself away from the corpse, gasping for air as I sobbed aloud. My eyes swept up just in time to watch Vladimir toss Dario's head in my general direction and bring a lit torch down upon his remains. His body erupted in flames like gasoline thrown upon a fire.

I watched in disgust as pieces of his body dropped off his headless form. A light sheen a sweat formed across my upper lip and forehead. My stomach turned violently and I retched upon the stark white marble.

The throne room erupted in raucous laughter at my body's reaction to the sight before me. I cowered on the ground and continued to sob—my eyes tightly closed—my arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Even over my sobs, I heard the crackle and pop of the vampire's body as it burned uncontrollably nearby. Just thinking on it made me feel nauseous once more.

A great plume of stifling purple smoke wafted toward me, swirling about the room in a rancid cloud. I gagged as it swirled around my face, desperate for air.

Vladimir stalked toward me and cruelly grasped me by the hair, hauling me to my feet, laughing at my uncontrollable wails of pain. The vampire King brought me close and whispered seductively in my ear. "Isabellaaa . . ." he murmured, holding on to the last letter. "This is what happens when we don't get what we want."

His fingers tangled tighter into my hair, and I whimpered as he marched me towards Stefan and tossed me at the foot of the dais. Hunched over on my hands and knees, I looked up and fixed my eyes upon Stefan's, which seemed to glitter with amusement.

As the purple pungent fog clung heavily in the air, I coughed again. Vladimir tapped me in the side with his boot, and I squealed in fear. I wanted to go home—wanted to pretend like this wasn't happening—that my life wasn't in mortal danger.

_Those sick bastards killed someone and threw him into my lap! What the hell else will they do to me? Will they stop at my transformation? Or will I be tortured for the rest of my existence? Dear, God, why has this happened to me?_

"Shall we proceed with her transformation?" Vladimir questioned.

"No. Let us not be hasty. Her blood is so delectable I can hardly stand to not imbibe every last drop. If she is one of the afflicted, changing her would devastate everything we have built. So, for now, she will remain human. We need to know what is in her brain before she burns and loses that part of herself.

"I could almost die just from mere curiosity, if I were not already dead. In my long existence, I would have never imagined that a mind could be completely silent from Dario. One would conclude that she is silent from Aro's gift, as well. His loss is great, but I am certain he can be replaced. Right at the moment, I find myself more intrigued by Isabella and her power to evade us than to quibble over the loss of a useless servant.

"I shall send a courier to the Cullens and let them know of Isabella's fate. Then, I will both ask the good doctor about her medical history and strongly dissuade a rescue mission. Perhaps Carlisle has kept more than one secret? Let us hope they are noble creatures and come for the girl. Aside from Dario, we have not killed another vampire in nearly a century, and I yearn for more carnage."

Both men laughed, filling the throne room with echoes of their malevolence.

* * *

**_Osculum Proditione Mortiferum Est-Betrayal's kiss is deadly. If it's wrong, I'm REALLY sorry. I blame TVD and Google. LOL_**

**Wow! Stefan and Vlad are quite the life of the party, huh? Sorta crazy and way too fashion challenged! Alice would faint! haha I think Bell is in over her head and the Cullens are gonna have to scramble to figure something out. That is when they realize she's gone!**


	9. The Royal Courier

_Sorry about the wait, folks. RL has kicked my ass. Check my profile page for more info. This chapter originally had a lemon, but I removed it because some people were disturbed by the fact it was Carlisle/Esme. If you want it, send me a pm with your email and I'll send it over. Also, expect everyone, including Carlisle and Edward, to be OOC. There's a lot of stress going on. ")  
_

* * *

**_"_****_You are now at a crossroads. This is your opportunity to make the most important decision you will ever make. Forget your past. Who are you now? Who have you decided you really are now? Don't think about who you have been. Who are you now? Who have you decided to become? Make this decision consciously. Make it carefully. Make it powerfully."_**

**– ****_Anthony Robbins_**

**_Chapter 9-The Royal Courier_**

**_Jasper_**

* * *

For the second time this week, I found myself sitting impatiently in this dank and disgusting excuse for a motel, waiting for Bella's return from the dog house. Honestly, I wished I were sitting here to apologize to the poor girl. I wished I could tell her I was truly contrite for my actions yesterday. Frankly, I wasn't in the least sorry for my previous actions, and I was certain she wouldn't stand for any more dishonesty, even if it was for her own protection. My brother had burned that bridge long ago.

I'd never seen Bella quite so furious before. If I weren't happily mated, her tenacity and fiery spirit would've turned my head. The girl had been like a wagon full of nitroglycerine, aching to explode out of the bottle with the slightest bump. In all my years as an officer in Maria's army, I should've known the signs—as an empath, I should've felt it coming. My job was to keep people from hurting themselves, or at the very least, calm them. But I was stupid. I hadn't even attempted to console her until she stomped furiously out of the house. At that point, it was too late, and she flew into a rage and decked me. She hadn't hurt me per say, though I'd inadvertently injured her.

Sadly enough, I was completely responsible for the fiasco, and insensitive to her needs. We had abandoned her in a great time of need, after all— left her alone and vulnerable for a half a decade. It was presumptuous to believe she'd forgive us so easily. Five years was a long time to carry a grudge, but she had done so admirably in our absence, despite her trials and tribulations. I couldn't imagine being confronted and abducted by Maria once again, forced to comply with her demands, and then forgive her. I was an idiot.

We were remiss to believe her life would resume normally after our departure. However, after being fully immersed in the world of the supernatural, she was unable to separate the two. Then if we weren't dangerous enough, she found herself another group of dangerous creatures to associate herself with. We had all been morons, ushering her towards danger and patting ourselves on the back for keeping her safe. Obviously, we failed in our efforts. In hindsight, had Edward been able to rein in his nature—his curiosity—her true destiny would've been fulfilled, and she would've lived a happy, _human_ life as he'd so wanted for her. It was futile to think of what might've been. Once she'd been inadvertently pulled into our universe, her safety was always an issue, and the ramifications thereof had cost her father his life.

Emmett and Rosalie were livid after Bella left. I hadn't realized Rose had even cared for Bella in the slightest, but had she sure let me know just how wrong I was and set her husband loose on my ass. I allowed the younger vamp to get a few good jabs, actually, a few more that a couple, but I hadn't expected him to take it so far. Yet, it seemed as though he needed a release, so I'd been his proverbial punching bag. I was glad to have been of service, even though I had felt slightly demeaned during the process. After all, I had once been a goddamned warlord! I bowed to no one, and yet I bowed to him, gladly. Eventually, Emmett's anger waned and the two of us entered the mansion amicably. Luckily, once he had expended his anger, he needed a wholly different type of liberation. Thankfully, my sister was just the woman for the job.

As I sat patiently in the plastic chair, I checked my watch often, obsessively. One hour turned into three and then five. Concerned that she could've possibly skipped town, I crossed the room and rifled through her belongings. All of her important documents and personal effects were still in her purse, which led me to believe she hadn't left voluntarily.

A pang of anxiety crept up my spine as though it had eight spindly legs—all rather creepy crawly—and I knew immediately something was wrong. My intuition told me either she was in trouble, or she had stayed with the dogs. Whichever the situation, I had ushered her into danger with my actions. The wolves were volatile creatures and any number of things could set them off—including alcohol, consequently, placing Bella in a dangerous situation.

Even though my concerns might've been labeled superfluous, and I wasn't thinking rationally, it was imperative that I knew here whereabouts, regardless. Frankly, crossing the treaty line and entering the reservation without backup had been suicide, but it wasn't like I hadn't risked it already this week. I had to know she was safe. If something were to happen to Bella, I would never forgive myself, and neither would Edward.

I hadn't even tried to conceal myself, parking Alice's ostentatious yellow Porsche in full view of the hotel. Therefore, my hasty getaway was just that—hasty. The engine exploded in a roar of moving parts. The smell of gasoline and rubber filled the cab, as I crushed the gas pedal into the floor, removing a centimeter or two of tire residue on the pavement in my haste. I found myself taking the familiar curves at break neck speeds, easing my foot off the pedal at around 120 M.P.H. I'd allow my beautiful wife to test the car's top speed, as my beautiful mate hadn't had the pleasure of driving it for herself. Knowing her car lived up to the hype, would bring Alice joy.

When I took the last curve, I rocketed past an old, rusty Chevy pick-up parked against the guardrail on the side of the road. Hitting the brakes and sliding to a stop, I made a U-turn in the middle of the road, fishtailing wildly on the newly wet pavement. Before the car could completely stop, I grabbed the emergency brake and launched myself out of the car.

The rear tire of the old truck had blown out and the engine was cold. I ripped the door open and looked around inside the cab. Everything looked as it should have, minus the keys that were still wedged in the ignition, which seemed odd. Bella's truck wasn't valuable, by any means, but the fact that she had left the keys behind, left me with an ominous feeling deep in the pit of my stomach.

Taking a deep breath, I sampled the air around me. The truck alone strongly reeked of wolf, and the smell of vampire (several in fact) clung gently in the surrounding air. Outside of the exhaust fumes, which still swirled around in the air, Bella's scent was very faint. I concluded that she'd been gone for quite some time and hadn't been alone.

I dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands, pulling my hair in frustration. I started to panic—fear rising up inside of me. This total and incapacitating feeling was foreign to me. Control had always been my strongest trait. I had always been in control of the emotional climate around me. Therefore, to find myself gripped by the claws of trepidation was rather unprecedented. I found myself remiss that we'd allowed her to leave the house yesterday. But because Bella had been so vexed, Carlisle believed she needed time to process the day's events and allowed her to go on her way. After all, we couldn't have kept her hostage. I'd already made that mistake, and paid for it dearly. I only hoped I'd get another chance to speak with her— apologize for our idiocy and beg forgiveness for our abrupt departure. Now, due to a lack of foresight, we might never get that chance.

My arms dropped uselessly at my side, and I allowed my upper body to slump forward, holding myself up off the dirty pavement with the palms of my hands. The approaching dawn was cresting over the horizon, both ominous and beautiful. Unfortunately, the day's forecast wouldn't cooperate with the nature of our skin, forcing me to keep a low profile and stay out of the direct sunlight. _Blast my damn vampire nature!_ The dim molten glow slowly crept across the valley and caressed every nook and cranny with soft wisps of golden radiance. As I continued to stare absentmindedly at the ground, the soft new light illuminated a small item tucked behind one of the back tires, glinting like a symbol of hope in my own personal darkness.

Before I was conscious of the action, my hand reached out for the small item and grasped it carefully between my pale fingers. I took great care with the trinket, wary that the soft metal would break before I could examine it. The delicate and decorative design was extraordinarily beautiful. I lifted the lovely item to my nose and inhaled. The sweet scent of strawberries and freesia washed over me, bathing me in the essence that had permeated my mind for the last few days. Carefully studying the item, I realized that it held at least twenty strands of her auburn hair—obviously wrenched from her scalp. I tucked the small barrette into my pocket and continued to scan the area.

I noticed immediately that the earth surrounding her truck had been disturbed. Several pairs of shoes had trampled the area, grinding their scents into the soil. I grasped a handful of soil and inhaled deeply. Unfortunately, I didn't recognize the creatures, but I had detected a trace amount of blood. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I relished the smell, minuscule as it was, and dropped the gravel on the ground in horror. My stomach rolled when I realized it was_her_ blood. Suddenly, I was extremely angry. Blood or no blood, I was strong. Jasper 'fuckin' Whitlock was tough enough to weather any storm, and I aimed to finish what I'd started.

The little phone rang in my pocket, and I picked it up, knowing the caller's identity before pressing the button.

"Alice, where is she?" I said sternly, hoping that my wife had inkling into her disappearance.

"I can't see where she is, Jazz! But I saw her—I saw her! It was as if someone removed a veil from my mind and then everything became so clear. Her life was in mortal jeopardy—flickering in and out. Red-eyed vampires with purple cloaks were standing around a mangled body, laughing as it burned in the center of the room. Bella was curled up in a ball, shaking and weeping. Then, she was dragged across the room by her hair, terrified and screaming. I saw her death a least a dozen times—with a dozen different outcomes. And then there was nothing."

"It doesn't look good here either, darlin'. I just found her truck and it has been abandoned alongside of the highway. I'm just outside of town, possibly two miles from the house. There have been vampires here, and there's blood._"_

I heard a sob echo across the line. "What do we do, Jazz? We have to get her back—we just got her back! We can't lose her again."

I furrowed my brow in frustration. "I don't want to lose her either, Alice. We shouldn't have listened to Carlisle. My instincts said we should keep her, regardless of the consequences. I far prefer the wolves to the alternative. This is an unknown situation."

"Jazz, you can't blame yourself for her disappearance. Although, letting her leave was an asinine thing for any of us to do, but she's her own person. If we had kept her against her will, she would have found a way to escape. Remember Arizona? We've dictated far too many things in her life. By the way, Edward doesn't know. Should I tell him?"

"No! Fuck, no! He's a live wire—completely unstable. He's allowed his emotions to control his rational side for years, now. Edward is a liability in his current state and adding this to an already troubled mind will only compound the issue. We have to keep a level head here, darlin'. Give me some time and I'll call you back."

"Please hurry, Jazz. I don't know how long I can keep something like this from him."

Shutting the phone, I pulled myself up from my knees and brushed off my pants. In my fury, I slammed the door on the old Chevy hard enough to bend the frame. The door groaned with protest. I kicked the tire and put my fist into the hood. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Fury was rippling within me. I needed to think rationally. The shit had truly hit the fan, and I didn't have any clue how to mend this disaster.

As I contemplated the issue, a mammoth truck pulled beside the yellow Porsche. I glanced up and growled under my breath, crouching in anticipation, my fingers curling at my hips. I watched with rapt attention as three burly men jumped out of the vehicle and waited for them to pounce.

_Fuck my life! Could this day get any worse? Not even if I dreamed the whole goddamned thing up!_

**_Bella_**

* * *

It appeared as though my stay of execution was pending some declaration from the Cullens. When my former family finally received word, they'd feel obligated to save me—even if it were merely out of guilt. They needed to keep to themselves, however. They'd done an extraordinarily good job of it for the last half decade, so one would only hope they wouldn't change that now.

The Romanians had given me little choice regarding the status of my humanity. In my case, immortality was inevitable. Vladimir and Stefan were hell-bent on overthrowing the Volturi and they wouldn't allow anyone to stand in their way. Like the current rulers, anyone unfortunate enough to possess a rare talent were sought out, ensnared, and utilized to their best abilities. Of course, that was true of half the Cullens, and with good conscious, I couldn't ask them to share my fate, regardless of my ill feelings toward them. I only wished I had the opportunity to convey that little piece of information . . . now, at the end of all things mortal.

"Alana, my pet. Please escort our guest to her quarters until we have further need of her," Stefan purred delightedly.

A tall, statuesque woman with stark-blonde hair and a perfectly sculpted body, stood just behind Stefan. Alana, as she was named, ran a long, red fingernail across his cheek, her slender finger following the line of his shoulder blade as she sauntered around his chair. Taking him by chin, the woman turned his face towards hers, kissing him passionately on the lips. The young vampire straightened her body and smiled wryly as she caught the look on his face—his features reminded me of a deer struck frozen in the headlights.

This vampire made me nervous.

Alana was very unlike any of the ancient vampires' guards who stood stoic and rigidly at their Masters' sides. Their stringent rules seemed not to apply to her. Therefore, I surmised she was, perhaps, more than she seemed . . . _more_ than a mere guard. Her body language exuded sex appeal and arrogance, rivaling that of even the lovey Rosalie. The situation made me extraordinarily curious.

As she strode down the steps with a graceful gait, hips swaying seductively with every step, I realized I was correct in my assumption . . . she was _more_.

And Vladimir was her next victim. It made me secretly happy to know he'd suffer a similar fate as his brother.

I watched with rapt attention as she quickly bound over to the angry vampire like an exuberant child, her blonde braid brushing her ankles as she crossed the room. Before I could blink, she quickly snatched his chin between her finger tips and pulled him just inches from her face, cooing at him tenderly in a language unknown to me. The ancient leader's garnet eyes liquefied and bled away, leaving behind a fathomless black expanse where they'd once been—leaving a very compliant leader, as opposed to the cruel monarch of moments prior.

The lovely vampire sashayed away from the ancient leaders with a knowing smirk etched across her perfect, blood-red lips and stopped before the row of guards. Alana studied each of them in turn with a scrupulous eye as she absentmindedly ran that manicured finger across alabaster cheeks, making sure to catch their attention before moving on to the next. Once she was finished with her task, she squared her shoulders and smothered out her clothing, fully aware of her audience who apparently had no clue what she'd done.

This charming predator had bewitched them all with just a touch and a smile. It was unnerving.

Alana walked towards me with soft, leonine movements, a deadly hunter housed in a pretty blonde vessel. Her movements reminded me of Alice's dancer's grace, just with a dash of Rosalie's runway strut. The woman had a powerful gift—a siren of sorts, I supposed—if that was the vampire equivalent. The two unsuspecting leaders had been unknowingly pulled into her web, ensnared by one look—compliant to her wishes. By the look of her amazing feat, her alluring eyes and seductive smile worked on most everyone.

_Would I be the exception to the rule?_

Months ago, I would've been impressed by her mastery of coercion, but after the events of the last few days, this phenomenon barely graced my radar. I shoved this instance into the back of my mind—another unfortunate addition to the utter madness that had recently consumed my life.

Just thinking of the Cullens unearthed a chasm of a latent agony that I'd buried deep inside my soul, and I fought to rein my emotions before I crumbled under its weight. While I felt justified by my actions, at the time, childishly stomping around the house like a baby, hurling insults and profanity to ease my pain, I'd done far more damage than good. I had irrationally projected my fury and sorrow upon them, unjustly blaming them for my father's murder. My actions only proved that, while I'd aged slightly since Edward's departure, I still felt like that eighteen year old girl—lost and alone in the woods. Sadly, I foolishly squandered the small amount of time we'd had together, scoffed at their heartfelt pleas to reconcile with me. And now, they'd never know that in my heart-of-hearts, I would've forgiven them in time.

I was paying for that epic tantrum spectacularly, now.

It had been wrong of me to blame them for something out of their control. Even though Edward and the Cullens had left me alone with a blood-thirsty vampiress on the loose, they hadn't been a party to his death, however heartbroken I'd been at their departure. Their razor-sharp teeth hadn't pierced my father's fragile artery, nor had they drank heavily of his blood. Victoria and Laurent had committed those atrocities, leaving my best friend to end his misery . . . and me to cover his tracks.

Once before me, Alana grasped me gently by the crook of the arm and securely linked our limbs together as though we were girlfriends, a familiar gesture she hadn't earned, effectively rousting me from my silent reverie. We stood before the ancient leaders, both of us tall and confident . . . well, perhaps not so much me, as my immortal companion. In fact, I felt weak and powerless at her side, following the huge fiasco mere moments ago. She eyed the two of them carefully, gauging their expressions with a shrewd eye. Satisfied by their stupefied countenance on their faces, she twirled me around in a dizzying spin and sauntered slowly out of the throne room, pulling me along with her.

"Ah, darling. How was your trip? Did you sleep well?" I whipped my head to the side and glared at her—my stare conveying my displeasure. She erupted in bell-like laughter at my expression, raising her free hand palm up in defeat. "I'm terribly sorry, my dear. Obviously, you're in no mood to enjoy my sarcasm. Once you're a vampire—_once_ you know your place at the Masters' sides—things will be a little easier for you to swallow."

I pointed to the throne room, jaw slack, and eyes wide. "What the hell happened in there? How did you . . .? The last bastard who pissed Vladimir off was set on fire!"

She shook her head; her crimson eyes glittering with mixture of malice and sadness. "I have a valuable gift, my dear, one I regularly use to level the playing field. Some of my _abilities_ are more powerful than others, but sadly _all_ are short lived, and when used maliciously, decidedly distasteful to the more moral among us. Alas, those sins are a necessary formality in the grand scheme of my _new_ life. I choose to be subservient to no being. One should always have a card up their sleeve. Luckily, I have several decks at my disposal."

The woman was ballsy, I had to give her props.

"In my former life, my lack of control and meek spirit cost me my life . . . _and_ my love. A member of my own family, my brother, in fact, murdered me in my own bedchamber. His disloyalty came as a complete surprise. It was swift and without remorse. I worshiped the ground he walked on, adored him, and gave him my service and my life, all while keeping those around him happy and compliant without complaint. And, I admit, he was content for a while, happy that I was so loved and fulfilled with my existence. But alas, as all good things tend to be, my joy became a thorn in his side.

"You see, I had done my job too well, and my brother resented me for his perceived discordance within the brotherhood. He thrived on malcontent, always looking for the next best thing. He loves nothing and no one who doesn't further his agenda and, apparently, I didn't fit into his the vision of new order. Sadly, the depth of his deception was unknown, even to me, until the moment of my death, when he whispered his sins in my ear and I glimpsed the torch—" She broke off and closed her eyes, a small grimace pulling at her lovely mouth. "Control is paramount, little one. And, from now until forever, I shall always be in command of it."

I pondered her statement briefly, curiosity and doubt bubbling up inside me. _Murdered?_ Perhaps I'd misheard? Had I imagined that small nuance in her story? To be murdered by your own brother . . . I couldn't imagine such a fate. Still, it made little sense. I'd witnessed the way vampire flesh and bone melted to cinder beneath an open flame. No amount of magic, in my limited knowledge, brought someone back from a pile of ash.

Yet, despite her deadly gift, her alleged tale, however implausible, rang true in my ears. Or rather, she believed it so fervently, that it was hard to deny her claim. There was something about this beautiful woman that brokered acceptance—it resonated in her stateliness and her mannerisms. And those idiosyncrasies spoke volumes about her secrets. Ones that I was sure involved me personally.

Alana straightened and composed her features—all uncomfortable memories wiped from her countenance. She stopped and turned towards me, grabbed me by the shoulders, and looked deep into my eyes, furrowing her brow in concentration. I could tell immediately that the comely blonde was troubled by my blocked psyche, and her failure pleased me. A wide smile spread across my face as she took me in. After Dario had failed to penetrate my shield, I had an inkling she would fail, as well. Therefore, I wasn't surprised when she dropped her hands in defeat, her alluring gaze unable to sway me in any way.

"Absolutely nothing. I had hoped that your powers wouldn't have manifested in your human form quite so powerfully. We'd never been able to get close enough to you to test its strength. But even now, I can safely say you are the most powerful shield I've ever encountered. I cannot touch it, nor can I emulate it, sadly. My shortcomings make me very sad. I'm unaccustomed to being thwarted, you see. Eyes are windows into the soul, and yours are deep, impenetrable pools of glass. Unless you open yourself to me, I'll never breach your mind. That's a good thing for you, I guess. One's mind should always be their own.

"It's a pity, though. My brother, Nicolae, has the sweetest disposition for a vampire. I might add, he's quite handsome, as well. Like I said—a pity. I'd hoped to. During our frequent trips to monitor your progress, Nick was enamored with you. Even as a child, your beauty and intelligence drew him in like honey. He'd hoped someday, when you had become a woman, that I could broker a smidge of acceptance toward his cause. He fancies you so—always has. How do you Americans put it? Ah, yes, a school-boy crush. It looks as though he'll have to brush off his boyish charms and put them to good use, if he hopes to sway you in anyway. Let us hope that your heart has not been hardened by your recent loss. You'd do well together—eternity is so lonely. And your love is thousands of miles away . . ."

I shivered in disgust. _Have I always been a supernatural stalker magnet?_

The blonde woman shrugged her shoulders and pulled away, prancing down the halls like a runway model, never dropping my uninjured arm. Her exuberance would've been sweet had she not pulled me behind her at a nearly inhuman pace, jostling my weary, broken body with every step. Had my lungs had an ounce of extra air, my lips would've voiced the mind-numbing pain that plagued my body.

I was literally spent.

To my relief, it only took a couple of minutes to reach the door to my room. During my previous trek through the castle with Laurent, I briefly noticed the opulence of the castle, but I hadn't taken the time to study the individual architecture surrounding my quarters—particularly the woodwork. Mine was especially lovely, stained a deep red and intricately carved, prominently featuring scrolling flowers and two preening peacocks, one on each door, their feather plumage forming an arbor of sorts above my head.

It was a beautiful piece, one my current companion hadn't allowed me to look on for more than a minute or so before she opened the double doors with a flourish and motioned me to enter the room with a fluid flick of her graceful fingers. I followed her lead and slowly, cautiously, stepped into the massive room, allowing my eyes to sweep the room. Just like the door, the room was bathed in finery and I couldn't help but drink in my surroundings as I'd never, until today, been in the presence of such luxury, even in the Cullen household.

Alana used my distraction to her benefit and quickly closed the door behind me with a loud thud. Swiftly, I spun and laid my hand against the cold wood, sighing with defeat as I heard the key engage the lock, again confirming my suspicions: the Romanians had never intended for me to leave this castle alive. They might as well have kept me in the dungeon for all the good it'd done me thus far. The frigid air and putrid smells were far preferable to the pomp and circumstance of my stay.

I sighed, irritated and flopped on the giant four-poster bed, decorated with a red satin comforter and dozens of pillows. Even in the luxury of the magnificent room, I wanted nothing more than to be home in Florida, lying in my comfortable bed with my black Labrador, Tessa, lying across my feet, with a ham sandwich and a bottle of codeine. Instead of the sun and sand of the Everglade State, I was locked in a medieval castle, surrounded by knee-deep snow and a plethora of bloodthirsty assholes that were hell-bent on using me to overthrow the current royal regime.

_When did my life become so complicated? _

Oh, yeah…vampires!

**_Carlisle_**

I felt truly optimistic about today's task—well, not so much a task as a golden opportunity to right a wrong. I was ever hopeful that Isabella would accept our sincere apologies and perhaps, if we were fortunate, forgive us our transgressions—Edward particularly. That was one of the many reasons why the family had essentially kept him a veritable prisoner in his own home. We feared not only for his life, should he have been foolish enough to cross the Quileute treaty line and provoke the werewolves, but that he'd further damage his tenuous relationship with his mate. I had promised to keep the family at bay—and to me that also included my _son_.

A great many words were apt to be exchanged at our meeting, and I wasn't relishing a repeat of last night's conversation. However, I wouldn't ask her to reign her ire, as I deserved to shoulder a great deal of the blame for our departure. As the coven leader and his creator, I could've easily denied Edward his demands . . . I should've taken the reigns from my reluctant son and followed the letter of the law. However, Isabella was his mate, so I reluctantly deferred to him.

I wouldn't allow it to happen again.

Despite the uncomfortableness of our impending exchange, the unknown possibilities, I couldn't contain the joyfulness that lightened my soul at Isabella's reemergence into our lives. We had the unique opportunity to heal old wounds and reunite our family—bring my daughter home (a child that I feared was lost to us forever).

Until that time, my wife and I would spend this beautiful, crisp Sunday morning hunting. Esme had convinced me it would best if I were properly satiated before our engagement. I had never had a problem with Isabella before, blood or otherwise, and I had expressed as much. Being the daft husband that I was, I took her statement at face value, not grasping her double innuendo. Suffice it to say, my lovely mate had no need for sustenance, but was suffering another hunger, all together.

As I said, I was daft.

The two of us leisurely bound across the lawn, looking at one another like love struck teenagers. Her veracious appetite for my body always ceased to amaze me, as I knew it would never wane—the many perks of a mated pair. Once we entered the outcropping of trees, we began sprinting. Before I could track her movements, Esme had dashed off in another direction, her taunting echoing through the canopies. She weaved between the trees with lithe precision, ghosting her long, slim fingers across anything within her reach. The intention was obvious—pursuit was a game she enjoyed immensely. This was something that I gladly indulged her with whenever possible. Her pealing laughter echoed through the trees and lingered in the air like a soft melody—a balm to my soul.

I found myself unable to quiet my own laughter as the game became more spirited. I dug deep; sprinting behind her, wholly engulfed in my mate's little game of cat and mouse. Dancing around trees and bounding through brambles, I occasionally caught her by the crook of the elbow and stole a kiss or two before she easily wiggled out of my pinioning embrace. As our lovely pastime continued, I allowed my mind to wander as the thought of catching my wife flitted across my mind.

The image of previous _hunting trips_ flooded my thoughts. My wife's beautiful legs wrapped around me, screaming my name as I . . . I pushed the beautiful image quickly out of mind, my groin aching in anticipation. The exhilarating feeling moved into my chest, setting my body aflame. I closed my eyes and blew out a large, unnecessary breath, resolutely determined to end game the game, as soon as possible—urgent to act on my feelings.

Esme was fast— faster than I was—so in order to catch her, I needed to follow an alternate route. I often wondered if it were futile for old men to chase younger women. Luckily, I'd been frozen at the perpetual age of twenty-three and would never be ancient, by any means, losing neither my speed nor my stamina. Therefore, I endeavored to dig deep and push myself to the limit to garner my prize.

I grabbed the lowest branch of the closest tree and vaulted myself to a higher branch. I used my momentum to leap across a small ravine and traversed the rocks to the edge, pausing at the precipice. I gazed down upon the little meadow and smiled softly, as I watched as her lithe frame dart into the clearing. Soft golden light streamed down through the canopy of trees and illuminated a small patch of pale purple irises at the foundation of an ancient willow. I continued to watch with rapt attention as her curvy body passed through the amber glow, refracting rainbow shards all around the meadow. She slowed and finally paused, twirling around in anticipation for my attack.

Silently, I stalked my mate, slithering down and through the second gully like a stealthy cat that salivated for its prey. I weaved around the trees and slunk through the tall grass, careful not to make a sound, break a branch, or even take a breath. Once before her, I tackled her onto the soft grass, catching her off guard. Then, I rolled her onto her back and brushed her hair off her beautiful face, smiling as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

At times, I have often reflected on our first meeting. The year was 1911, and my future wife Esme—a mere girl of sixteen— was brought into my office with an unfortunate injury. Even as a human, she was exceptionally lovely, and I found myself immediately drawn to her, however inappropriate my thoughts. When our eyes met, hers a lovely coffee brown and mine an unnatural topaz, I was certain she looked at me with awe, and if I wasn't mistaken—_yearning_. She immediately melted my cold, dead heart, and as morally wrong as I knew it was, I longed for her companionship. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders in exquisite curls, enticing me to reach out and touch the object of my desire. I should've stolen her away the moment she was placed in my care. Nevertheless, my morals forbade me from even considering stripping her of her humanity. Sadly, because I was desperate to save her from a life of darkness, I nearly lost our forever.

"So, Dr. Cullen. Now that you've caught me, what _are_ you going to do with me?" she purred, nipping gently at my ear.

"Esme," I breathed, peppering kisses along the hollow of her slim, ivory throat. "You have no idea, my angel."

_(Missing lemon)_

I rolled the both of us on our sides, gasping for unnecessary air and reveling in the small aftershocks of our union, my phone rang. I sighed, annoyed by the interruption. I was far from finished with our lovemaking, having several hours left to bask in my wife's beauty. I reached across her body and pulled the phone out of my trouser pocket, briefly glancing at the caller-id. _Alice._ I hit the end key and dropped it by my side.

I rolled over to my back and swung my lovely angel across my waist. She straddled me and propped herself up on the palms of her hands, leaning down for another kiss. A curtain of caramel curls draped around our faces, obscuring my view.

The infernal device rang again.

"Damn it, Carlisle, can't you answer it later?" she gasped, annoyed by the interruption.

I closed my eyes and laughed deep in my chest, again shocked by my mate's complete lack of inhibition. Vulgarity rarely frequented her vocabulary and today she'd been emboldened by them. Entirely out of character for my usually reserved wife— the same woman who chastised our eldest son for his overabundance of colorful words.

It made me groan with want.

"No, darling. It's Alice, and due to her persistence, this call cannot be ignored," I said with reluctance, sitting her to one side. She pouted a bit but began placing her clothes back on.

I released the lock and pressed the key, answering in a stern voice. "Yes?"

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. This just couldn't wait until you returned. Something dreadful happened to Bella! She has been taken by a group of vampires I don't recognize. Her life keeps flashing in and out—like the status of her survival depends upon someone's waffling decision. Once minute she's dead on the marble floor and the next she's one of us." Alice paused for a moment then continued. "Oh, God! It's the same marble—the same pattern that I envisioned Jasper dying upon—it's the same damn room. Their futures are intertwined somehow. I don't know what it means . . . and I can't see anymore—" she broke off, earnestly weeping.

"Alice, what else did you see," I questioned.

She paused for an extraordinarily long time, muttering under her breath. "Carlisle we're getting a visitor, a royal courier. The girl is small with bouncy curls and a purple cloak. And around her neck, she wears a crest...um...a set of upturned wings cast in sterling silver. In my vision, she hands you a letter embossed with a purple seal on a golden tray."

I growled under my breath. As if Bella's disappearance wasn't tragic enough, it had to be Stefan and Vladimir who abducted her. "This is an unfortunate turn of events. From what I gathered while with the Volturi, the Romanians favor such a crest. Stefan and Vladimir must be involved in some way. How long until they arrive?"

"Ten minutes, maybe." Her voice cracked, and I cringed at the underlying emotions in her tone.

"We're on our way!" I yelled, shoving the phone into my pocket.

Hand in hand, Esme and I tore through across the meadow, jumping in and around fallen trees, while barely missing others. We pushed ourselves to the limit, flying through the valley—kicking up giant waves of orange and golden leaves in our wake. I took in a deep breath as we rounded the hill right above the house.

All of the children met us as we jogged into the courtyard. Edward's face held a mixture of fury and apprehension, and I couldn't help but apologize for detaining him, keeping my word.

"Alice tells us the evil, royal creeps from Romania are on their way. Do you think that's who it really is, Carlisle?" Emmett boomed, obviously overjoyed at the possibility of a confrontation.

I shook my head in agreement. "It seems highly likely that's who they are, Bella's safety looms in the balance. Vladimir and Stefan are malevolent creatures and will likely harm Bella…or kill her. Unlike the Volturi, the Romanians don't pride themselves on courtesy but rather, death and devastation."

"Carlisle, you can't blame yourself. Forcing her to stay would've brought about a war with the Quileutes," Emmett retorted.

"Yet, even if a war had ensued between our coven and their tribe, Bella might have survived _that_ skirmish."

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sayin' that she might not survive this one?"

I didn't answer him. I couldn't bring myself to utter the words aloud, nor even in my thoughts. Edward's rigid countenance pained me enough.

Alice held her tiny, silver cell in her hand, looking at it as though it were death incarnate. "Carlisle, I can't get a hold of Jasper. He won't answer his phone— he doesn't know," Alice said softly. She stopped and looked dreamily out into space, and I knew she was having a vision. "She's here, and she isn't alone."

The family hurriedly made our way towards the house, taking the stairs and congregating on the porch. I wrapped my arms gently around Esme who had ducked her head into my shoulder, shaking with silent sobs. We waited patiently for our unexpected guest to arrive, huddled together as a unit—unwavering in our resolve. I glanced over at Alice and Edward and realized the two of them were on edge. I assumed that Alice had been gifted with another vision, had seen something else. Of course, I couldn't bring myself to question either of them. I wasn't certain if I could stomach any more misery. However, the look etched across their features told me that this was only the beginning.

"Strange. I can clearly read one of them, however the girl's mind is a jumbled mess," Edward said, straining to catch a glimpse of anything from the woman's mind. He sighed loudly and took a deep breath, grabbing great handfuls of hair and grimacing with agony.

I feared for the boy's sanity.

In the distance, a sleek black limousine rounded the corner, slowly making its way down the long driveway. Emmett gasped and nervously laughed. "What in the name of John Wayne's ass? A limo? A fucking limo! Who in the hell do these freaks think they are? We should be able to take both of them."

I groaned at his antics—this was hardly the time or place for his exuberance.

"Emmett, please! No jokes! For once in your life, keep quiet!" Esme snapped, throwing down the proverbial gauntlet. I patted her on the back, rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades in an attempt calm her.

The car stopped just at the bottom of the stairs. Stepping out of the driver's seat, a muscular man sauntered around the car. The hood of his great purple cloak was pulled closely around his head, obscuring his face from view. A small gust of wind blew across the roof of the house, the fabric of his cloak billowing around his broad frame. An eerie feeling blossomed in my chest as he opened the door. The burly man held out his hand and small, delicate female, no older than fifteen, I imagined, stepped out. She wore a slightly darker shade of cloak from the males, perhaps determining her place in the ranks, similar to the Volturi guards. Clinging around her delicate neck, hung the pendent that Alice has seen in her vision. In her tiny hands lay a golden tray—upon it, an envelope embossed with a wax seal and purple ribbon.

She and the man dropped their hoods, nodding to each member of the family. The girl's features were lovely. The young vampire had short auburn ringlets that swayed gently in the breeze. The man's face was scarred. A deep gash marred his cheek, and just below the collar of his shirt were a myriad of overlapping scars. Jasper and his brother, Peter, had similar scars. Suddenly I understood.

_The Romanians were amassing an army._ And Bella was gifted.

The two vampires took to the stairs. The girl stopped in front of me, holding the golden tray firmly in both hands.

"Carlisle Cullen, I assume?" she said, her sweet bell-like voice dancing across the breeze.

I stepped forward and dipped my head in response. "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"My name is Afina and this is Sergai" - she motioned to the man to her left- "We have been sent with letter from the Romanian Kings, Vladimir and Stefan. Do you except?" the young vampire formally stated, dipping into a curtsy.

"I do," I said cordially.

Afina bowed and held the tray out to me. The soft, yellow parchment was addressed to Carlisle Cullen, expertly penned in blood. Esme stepped to the side, and I carefully grasped the letter, sliding my finger under the wax seal and lifting it to my nose. Only my name was printed in Bella's blood. The parchment was terribly stiff but unfolded easily. The letter was brief but extremely detailed. The content made me sick with grief. The situation was far more dismal than I'd originally thought.

**_Dearest Carlisle,_**

**_It seems you have been quite a busy, busy vampire. Breaking laws at will. We have acquired a human, a pet of yours, I believe. I am quite surprised, Carlisle. Leaving your human to roam with so much vital information was quite careless. What would Aro think? Tsk, tsk. I have never known you to be a wrongdoer, Carlisle. The Volturi would enjoy learning of your deceitfulness. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are besotted by their laws and would feel the need to punish you accordingly . . . or rid you of your gifted. _**

**_However, I shall keep my tongue about your treachery, if you forfeit your claim to the girl. Do not fret. Your sweet Isabella is safe, for now. However, ignoring my offer would be injudicious and showing up uninvited would be foolish. Your pet may suffer for your rash decisions, and I do so wish to keep her intact. Stefan and I do so enjoy inflicting pain, and neither of us would blink an eye if we must do so again. I appreciate your carelessness, Carlisle. She will make a marvelous addition to our collection._**

**_Vladimir_**

**_P.S. Tell me, have you taken note of the potency of Isabella's blood? It is quite fragrant . . . mouthwatering, really. Her unique sent has caused quite a stir in the castle. As a physician, I bid you to comb her medical records and disclose any abnormalities, past or present. If you wish to keep your human amongst the living, I would implore you to follow this missive implicitly. _**

Closing the letter, I thanked the two vampires for their visit and escorted them to the car. I held the door open for the girl while the male quickly scrambled into the driver's seat. Mere seconds later, the two guards were driving away. As soon as the car was out of sight, I stood as still as stone, shocked by the recent revelation and dropped the letter at my feet. Esme wrapped her arms around me and mumbled heartfelt apologies to me, stroking my hair reverently.

Everything and everyone around me was a buzz— blurring around me in a haze. I'd always kept a level head, priding myself on my excellent restraint. But, I found myself overwhelmed, a cloud of fury slowly washing over me. All our actions had helped facilitate this fiasco—I'd purposefully kept Edward from his mate, and now Bella would undoubtedly suffer for my propriety . . . a promise. Against everyone's better judgment, I'd conceded to her wishes and allowed her to leave. It wasn't as though we could've held her hostage when she obviously wished to leave. Besides, I believed that we would share a more productive conversation once she'd processed her thoughts.

_I was wrong._

The seven of us had failed to realize, that in our absence, she'd grown up, and as such, she deserved to make her own decisions. At times, we vampires unknowingly projected our age and the era of our birth. Males specifically, had trouble relinquishing our upbringing. I'd had hundreds of years to grow, accept the ideals of new generations and perfect them, yet on occasion, my wife reminded me of my shortcomings.

Cavorting with shape shifters had been bad enough, but now Bella would forever reside with the most corrupt of our kind—forced into vampirism against her will. I only hoped that her forced transformation and solitude were the only tragedies to befall her. There were so many more ghastly acts . . . I stopped myself, not wanting to dredge up the atrocities that might transpire. I growled deep in my throat and clenched my fists at my side.

Unbidden, visions of Rosalie's final moments filled my mind. I attempted to hold them at bay, for my poor son's sake, yet in my aggravated state, the memories flooded my psyche like a roaring brook. Rosalie's beautiful body lying in the gutter–defiled and bloodied—her lovely dress shredded. I had been able to keep a level head then, concentrate my efforts into something productive: saving her life. Unlike Rose, Bella's plight was beyond my control, and I found myself feeling helpless.

I strode into the house with a new purpose, resigned to my next step. Never in my existence had I needed to make such a decision. Never had I believed that _they_ would be my only chance at redemption. My phone lay on the counter, looming in the distance—a malice all its own. The conversation would be dangerous— the consequences dire. Nevertheless, I was determined to save every single member of family, including Bella. And if _they_ were the only avenue left to me, I would gladly accept the consequences.

Edward grabbed me by the hand, yelling at me to listen to reason. He was furious with me, and with good reason. He had more to lose than anyone of us. "Carlisle, this isn't the right way to handle _this_ situation. We can't ask _them_ for help . . . we just can't. The brothers won't be happy that we've knowingly broken the law—let alone have the audacity to ask them to save a human with intimate knowledge of our kind. We may as well slit our own throats.

"As much as I want to board a plane and storm the castle, pitchfork in hand and demand they return our Bella, we need to think about this rationally . . . strategically. We didn't do that with James . . . we didn't utilize our skills properly and we quite nearly failed because I allowed my emotions to rule me, instead of my head."

Even though I knew Edward's speech had merit, and we quite possibly had other options available, I felt as though they were our only option. I knew the Volturi better than most, lived and learned with them for two decades, owed them fealty, and I was hopeful they'd overlook our folly for vital information regarding the Romanian coven. I knew it was a long shot, as Aro often used such situations to his benefit, but frankly, I was completely out of my depth, here. I once prided myself on my level head, but war was Jasper's forte. And I was far from rational at the moment. Alice hadn't had consistent contact with her soldier husband in hours, and I couldn't bank on the fact that he'd return anytime soon. We had little time to strategize, as Edward demanded.

Bella deserved the best—and the Volturi Army were indeed formidable. Twiddling our thumbs seemed counterproductive when I had the potential means to hasten her rescue.

He heard my thoughts and roared with anger, ruled by his emotional turmoil as much and I was, and lunged at me. I cleared my mind and fanned left, only to catch him unaware at his right flank with the heel of my boot, sending him though the patio window with a loud crash. Without a second thought, I grabbed the phone and dialed _his_ number, praying that I hadn't doomed us all to Hell with one touch of my forefinger.

_God save us all._

* * *

_**Ok, so Emmett's comment "What in the name of John Wayne's ass..." is a direct quote from City Slickers 2. I just loved it and thought it would be something Emmett would say.**_

_**Thank you! And please, please tell me what you think.**_


	10. Our Days Are Numbered

_I updated twice tonight, so make sure you've read Chapter 9 first! ")_

**_We, as humans, can by no means stop the sands of time. The sand cannot and will not slow; it has a journey to fulfill, trickling one granule at a time out of the hands of God. Either he can choose to open his hand and release the sand all at once, or he can minutely allow the grains to fall. We cannot stomp, yell at the heavens, drag our feet, or refuse to go; our birth and demise are in his hands. For he alone chooses the time and the place. So live and love, as you will, for his hands are almost empty. ~ A Stolen Life: Chapter 3~ Jamie S. (me!)_**

* * *

**_*Twilight is the sole property of SM and her publishing company.*_**

**_Chapter 10-Our Days Are Numbered_**

**_Edward_**

* * *

When I imagined seeing Bella again, I envisioned our reunion differently. I wasn't so daft as to believe she would forgive me easily—_if_ I would be forgiven at all. After all she'd been through-—after all I had put her though—I couldn't expect her forgiveness at all. However, I hated to admit that I envisioned it possible nevertheless. Of course, it had been a silly thought, a childish dream. The longer I'd stayed away from my love, the more jaded she'd become. I feared the passing years had erased any chance of reconciliation. She became a scorned woman, but she wasn't to blame. My lies had taken on a life of their own, and I had regrettably reaped the backlash.

I refused to dwell upon the past, when the future was so utterly uncertain. Bella had been kidnapped, forcibly dragged to Romania against her will. Without a doubt, she had felt forsaken. Furthermore, she might remain that way for the unforeseeable future, considering we were barred from a rescue mission. Carlisle had formed a plan, however stupid and unappealing. Involving _them_ would only add to our already precarious situation. Nonetheless, he still favored the idea. Shoving me through the patio window had made realize just how desperate he was to save our girl.

This sort of misery hadn't been my intention when I forced the family to leave Forks behind. I meant her to live a normal human life full of happiness, a husband, and children—everything I couldn't offer her. Her safety and happiness had been the primary purpose for our departure . . . _my_ departure. My actions were foolish, at best. I should've kept her safe with me and allowed her to write her own destiny. Instead, I forced my own agenda upon her, forced my will, regardless of her wishes. My pigheadedness had helped facilitate this tragedy, and I despised myself for it.

The Romanians had made it painfully clear that attempting a rescue mission was a foolish endeavor. In addition, if we didn't surrender our rights to her, they'd contact the Volturi about our transgressions. The status of her blood had been the only reason they hadn't done so already. Whatever the reason behind their inquisition, I refused to disclose that information. It would undoubtedly hasten her death, rather than merely doom her to vampirism. Considering the circumstances, I believed the latter the lesser of the two evils.

I heard his thoughts, but involving the Volturi would only compound Isabella's plight, and possibly place our family only further beneath the microscope. We'd broken the law, after all. If I'd only changed her when she'd asked, she wouldn't have been plunged into this calamity. Yet at some point in the near future, the ancient leaders would have been informed of the situation. In any case, I hoped that we wouldn't need to contact the ancient leaders. But it didn't seem prudent to exasperate our issues so soon.

I rushed through the door and grasped his arm, forcing Carlisle to hit the end key. He turned to me with a forlorn expression on his face, pleading for me to understand. Even without my gift, I understood his plight. I wanted nothing more than to jump on a plane and go to her. But for once in my life, I told myself I'd think rationally, rather than just react. I grabbed the phone out of his hand and laid it back on the cradle. Carlisle looked almost haggard, pained, and for the first time in nearly a century, he looked as though he didn't know to proceed.

It pained me to see Carlisle so defeated. Frantic thoughts swirled around in his mind, uncharacteristic for my father. He'd always been such a rock, and I thought him almost infallible, his thoughts so stoic and wise. But more than ever, I understood that even Carlisle wasn't perfect.

I reached across the table and grabbed my father's hand, squeezing it tightly. "We are going to save Bella, Carlisle. We just need to think rationally about the correct course of action. One that will allow all of us to keep our heads," I pleaded.

_I'm certain Aro knows of our crimes, Edward. I'm banking on it. Apparently we haven't been a priority. With Aro it has always a matter of priority. Essentially, he has other fish to fry—bigger fish. Calling Aro and confessing our crimes might, in fact, save all of our lives. Maybe if we revealed the info we have on the Romanians . . . Or there's always the possibility . . . _

I immediately closed my mind, not wishing to relive the horrible things my father witnessed while residing with the ancient leaders. "We don't have a snowball's chance in hell of convincing Aro to set aside the law and assist us with this issue—Romanian coop or not. And even if he agreed, which I seriously doubt, we'd never make it in time," I said firmly, but respectfully.

"That's why I believe it's paramount we call Aro. The Romanians want her desperately. Thus, it stands to reason that Aro would, as well," Carlisle stated.

"Carlisle!" I admonished, removing my hand and slamming it on the counter. "You want to turn her over to the Volturi? I thought you wanted to ask for their help, tell them about the Romanians. Isn't she in enough danger right now, without you bartering her life?"

"Absolutely, she's in danger. Mortal danger. Perhaps if the Volturi feel like they're taking a vital player away from the Romanians, they'll agree to intervene."

"Her precarious situation wouldn't change with another regime. According to Vladimir, the subject of her blood is in question. We can't disclose that information to either faction. I believe they'll kill her if we do."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, his thoughts swirling with scientific scenarios. "I need to do some research on the phenomenon. Perhaps call Eleazar. But we don't have time to properly investigate the issue," he breathed, tugging at his hair in frustration. "I'll send a letter debunking their theory. Hopefully, they'll accept my word without hesitancy."

"I hope we know what the hell we're doing. They said changing her would be dangerous. Although, Bella's alternative would definitely be worse. I can't fathom the thought of losing her again," I said dejectedly.

"Family meeting," he called softly and resolutely, sauntering off towards the dining room.

The whole family took seats around the table. Hearts and minds were heavy, pulsating with questions, grief, and confusion. I felt as though I was drowning in them. Jasper, had he been here, would've been equally overwhelmed. His expertise would've been a welcome addition to this conversation. _Where was he exactly?_

"I say we storm the damn castle, kick some fuckin' ass, and save my sister from those Romanian creeps!" Emmett said animatedly, his body as rigid as a sword.

"Emmett, running in to the midst of all those vampires would be suicide! If we go by ourselves, it won't end well," Alice shrieked.

Alice's visions were vivid. I didn't want to dwell in the horrible thoughts that swarmed around her brain. I clearly saw Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle in her mind, torn to pieces in a room with a white marble floor—that same room from her original vision, but a different outcome. Two ancient vampires stood over them, guffawing with malicious laughter. The rest of us were surrounded by dozens of vampire guards, about to share their fate. The image was disheartening, at best.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, attempting to erase the terrible apparitions that assaulted my brain. It was futile, considering our memories were flawless. But the action comforted me in a strange way.

Carlisle took a deep unnecessary breath and squared his shoulders, looking at us with renewed purpose. Thankfully, he'd pulled himself together enough to take back the reins. For that I was truly pleased. Carlisle's inspirational speeches were far superior to my own, not that I've inspired anything memorable of late. Sadly, I could still see that he favored making the call. Even though I was apprehensive about his decision, Carlisle was determined to see this through, and I had no choice but to concede. Whatever path we followed had associated risks. My father understood all of them well. His thoughts and memories were quite vivid about both factions. And neither regime would hesitate to enact their threats—Royalty never bluffed.

"I recognize your reservations, Edward—I have them myself. However, you don't know the Volturi's minds like I do. They are cunning and unscrupulous, at times, but they tend to favor protocol above all else, which would be a problem in any other circumstance. This is a special circumstance. We have information they might want . . . people he might covet. Aro he enjoys his collection of powerful vampires and would do anything to collect more. If Bella were as powerful as Vladimir claimed, he'd want her in his collection," Carlisle said. "Don't get me wrong, he'll not have her, or any of you, but allowing him think as much might buy us some time."

Carlisle looked me in the eyes, and I nodded in agreement, sighing deeply. He picked up the receiver once again and began keying in the number. All the people in the room glanced at each other in fear, holding their breath in anticipation. A woman answered on the fourth ring, presumably Aro's personal secretary. Her voice was sweet and chipper Grating on my nerves. She placed Carlisle on hold and then immediately transferred him to the Ancients leader's quarters.

I listened to their conversation eagerly.

"Ah, Carlisle, what a pleasure to hear from you again. So, is this merely social or are you calling about the beautiful Bella and her plight with the Romanians?" Aro said, chuckling darkly under his breath.

_Damn it all to hell!_

* * *

**_Bella_**

Sleep didn't visit me that night. Even though I willed it to overcome me—it hadn't. Lying in the mountains of pillows which had been stained by my salty tears, the looming threat of eternal night bore into my brain like a branding iron. There was a time that I yearned to become a vampire, but that time had ended. Being an undying slave to the royals hadn't made the prospect any lovelier in my mind.

The courier should have arrived at the Cullens' house by now, and I wondered what my former family made of the memo. Would Edward rush valiantly to my side as he had with James? Or would my life continue as though he never existed? This would be the true test of his undying devotion. Yet, I had an inkling that no one would come. After all, hadn't the incident with my father proved that? Edward's collection of lies swirled around in my head, pounding in my brain with infallible clarity. His words were forever etched in my brain. _Not wanted. Not good enough._ The thought made me want to scream.

A tear streamed down my cheek, and I burrowed further down in the comforter, pulling it over my head and curling my knees into my chest. My body convulsed with both the cold and the agony of my predicament. A sharp pain radiated in my chest and worked its way down my arms and I started to hyperventilate. I'd never felt so alone in my life.

"I don't want to be a vampire," I sighed dejectedly. I would have done anything to stop this progression, even slitting my throat in a room full of vampires.

_Fuck! When had my life become so unbearable that I would consider suicide? I have never thought of anything so rash in my whole life, even after the Cullens' departure and my father's murder._

The more I contemplated my options, the more favorable that option sounded. I shook my head, disgusted with myself. I couldn't really think on it long, regardless of my misery - I couldn't bear the thought of disregarding Charlie's sacrifice. After all, the man had died in my stead.

The click of the lock and the creak of the door alerted me to another in the room, but I stayed under the covers. It was quiet with only the popping of the fire in the background.

"Isabella," a chorus of beautiful voices called.

I jumped and peeked out from beneath the covers. The redheaded sisters, Astrid and Genevieve, stood at the end of my bed, smiling widely. I raised the cover back over my head. "Leave me alone," I said indignantly, brushing another tear away with the sleeve of my dress. The satin was ruined, but I hardly cared.

"The sun is shining, sleepy head," their bell-like voices rang.

"And . . . this is supposed to interest me? What do I care if it's raining, snowing, or the sun is fucking shining? The fact of the matter still remains—I'll be dead soon. Why does it matter?" I shouted.

"Astrid and I will take you out in the courtyard, if you wish. The fresh air should help you clear your head," Genevieve said, ripping the cover off my head with a flourish.

"This whole 'killing me with kindness' act is wearing on me," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Come now, Isabella" Astrid said softly, "You cannot change your situation. So why wallow in self-pity? Embrace this opportunity." She sat on the edge of my bed and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Stefan tasked us as your handmaidens and we will heed your wishes. However, lying in bed all day will not quell your melancholy," Astrid said this with a mock frown, but her ruby eyes twinkled with amusement. She seemed the giddy type, damn her!

"You have to do what I want?" _This could be my chance!_

"Believe me; waiting on a human is not my life's ambition! However, we are to be hospitable . . . well, as much as we are able, considering the circumstances," Astrid said, smiling and holding out a red velvet dress, much like Alice in her exuberance.

_Welcome to hell, Bella. Pick out an outfit and stay awhile, why don't 'cha?_

"But I'll freeze in that," I whined.

_Good God. Does good fashion sense come with being clairvoyant? _

"We will give you a cloak, silly girl. When you become a vampire, dressing for the weather will cease to be a necessity," Genevieve said proudly.

_Gee, thanks! _

Yanking myself out of the tangle of covers, I crawled out of the big bed and held out my hands for the dress. "Where's the bathroom? Human moment . . ." I said sheepishly.

Astrid shoved a chamber pot into my hand. _God damn it! Why would I think there would be a real bathroom in an ancient castle?_ I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. Her stance was resolute, so I knew that I had no other choice but to use the facilities provided. With my pot in hand, I shooed the vampires out of the room and took care of my human needs, fantasizing about indoor plumbing.

I slipped the purple dress off and replaced it with the red one. This dress was just as exquisite, but to my dismay, off the shoulder and corseted, with golden flowery embroidery stitched down the front and around the hem. The sleeves were bell-like and fell past my fingers. Honestly, I looked fucking ridiculous! All I needed now were little ruby red slippers.

_Click! Click! Click! Beam me back to Oz, Scotty! _

The sisters returned in a whirlwind of activity, cinching me tightly into the dress, and then they turned to my hair. Unlacing the braid, each girl took piece of barreled iron off the grate that hovered over the fire, twirling my hair into lovely little ringlets. Shirley Temple had nothin' on me.

Looking at myself in the gilded mirror that overlooked my dresser, I hardly recognized the girl who gazed back. That creature couldn't have been Isabella Swan. Stefan and Vladimir were parading me around like a doll. I hated it when Alice did it, and I hated it even more, now.

Astrid curled her tiny body around mine and placed the pièce de résistance around my neck: a ruby and diamond necklace that settled between my breasts. She lingered by my neck, practically salivating. Her eyes transformed into fathomless black glass, hungry with thirst. She licked her lips and leaned in, obviously envisioning sinking her teeth into my artery.

"Do it. Just do it," I whispered, challenging her to sate her thirst. I knew she wouldn't, but I felt bold all of a sudden, empowered.

Astrid straightened and smoothed out my dress and hair, shaken out of her blood lust by my harsh words, pretending that I hadn't noticed. "I saw that I would do it—envisioned taking your life. But I believed myself stronger then the allure of your blood. Please Mistress Isabella, do not reveal this to the Masters. They will kill me for sure!" she cried, her body trembling with fear.

Her failed act of treason gave me an idea - a wonderfully cunning idea.

"Now that I'm dressed, could I secure an audience with your Masters? It's the least you can do, considering you almost drank my blood. I would hate to have to bring that up," I said sardonically, a coy smile on my lips.

Astrid and Genevieve shared a pained look, fear creasing the beautiful plains of their faces. Both women hastily left the room to request an audience with the almighty leeches, locking the door behind them. As soon as I heard the lock engage, I was searching for a weapon. Sure, I couldn't harm any of the vampires, but _I_ could shed blood. That was my only bargaining chip.

I dropped to my hands and knees and peered under the bed. Nothing. I flitted across the room and riffled through the items on the dresser, tossing combs, bracelets, barrettes, and necklaces on the floor in my haste. Nothing there, either. Spinning around in a full circle, I gasped and jumped back. The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed, and I toppled backwards, sprawling out across it.

A tall, blond man with a sharp jaw and broad shoulders stood just inside the door, leaning casually against the molding, arms crossed over his chest. I gazed at him with my mouth wide open, shocked by his beauty. The Cullens were beyond lovely, but this creature, not a day older than sixteen when he had succumbed to the venom, was ethereally lovely— a dark angel sent to steal my soul. My heart skipped a beat.

"What are you looking for, little kitten?" he said playfully, spinning a set of keys around his forefinger.

"Nothing," I squeaked, my eyes wide with shock.

"You are a dreadful liar, kitten. If you're searching for weapons, you'll not find them here," he confessed, smiling wryly.

"How did you know?" I challenged and raised my eyebrows.

Slowly, so as not to scare me, he sauntered towards me, bent on one knee, and held out his hand. I took it reluctantly and he curled his cool fingers around mine, holding my gaze "My name is Nicolae Ragar, and it is what I would search for in your position. But as I have said, you will not find them here."

"And why should I tell you? You're one of _them_," I scoffed, enunciating the last word with venom.

"Pray tell, pretty girl, if you found such a dangerous item, what would you do with it? It is not as though you can harm anyone but yourself in this castle. It seems prudent to keep that crimson liquid within your body, as not to tempt the monsters around you."

Nicolae dropped my hand and reached into his vest, pulling out a small ruby encrusted dagger, sheathed in a leather scabbard. He placed it in my hand and closed my fingers gently around the handle. The look on my face was incredulous.

He answered my skepticism with a sly grin, "Because, here in this rat-infested hole, you will find no better friend. Love drives my actions. Not greed or revenge, nor those of my sister. Whatever you ask of me, I will do it without question. Even fall on my sword, if you so wish."

With my eyes wide in confusion, I stared into Nicolae's deep crimson eyes the held nothing but sincerity. I pondered the lovely creature's motives. While it was quite fortuitous to find an possible ally, something about his motives rubbed me the wrong way. Vampires just appear out of nowhere and offer their lives to you on a silver platter. Everyone had intentions. The Romanians, the Cullens, or his own sister.

Him.

_So, what would he gain out of a possible relationship? _I wondered. _What was I worth to him?__  
_

I shook my head in confusion. Regardless of his motives, I was truly grateful that he had supplied with a weapon. It would just make my plan that much easier. Now I just needed a plan.

"I would be far more impressed if you could actually be injured if you fell on said sword," I scoffed.

"Isabella, you believe lies so easily. You believed your beloved's words without question. Yet, you refuse to accept the truth."

"It's my special gift, I guess," I said sardonically as I played with the hilt of the dagger.

He snorted loudly, closed his eyes, and spoke softly, "Kitten, while I almost positive that you will use my gift unwisely, I bestow you this weapon, regardless." He reached up and cupped my cheek softly. "Be safe. Be careful. Do not act rashly. The Romanians will not hesitate to punish you if you disobey."

Just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone, leaving me alone with a dangerous weapon.

_What the hell happened?_

* * *

Both women returned ten minutes later, flitting around the room at vampire speed. I sat cross-legged on my bed, my new dagger tucked and secured under a bracelet I found on the dresser, and watched the two women carefully. Astrid gathered up items and shoved a pair of shoes into my hand. Then, she pulled me swiftly from my bed and wrapped a hooded cloak around my neck.

Once I'd placed the shoes on, she and Genevieve practically dragged me down the hallway, our skirts billowing out behind us in their haste. We didn't speak to one another on our long trek to the throne room. It was just as well, considering I was still scheming.

The double doors to the throne room were closed, flanked by several hulking vampires. One of whom was Nicolae. He winked at me. I smiled at him and dropped my gaze, looking down at my feet. Eternally devoted or not, I'd been lied to before. Quite frankly, I didn't trust him. I wrapped the cloak securely around my body, and began to nervously shift my weight from foot to foot.

"Nicolae, when will we be allowed back into the throne room?" Astrid asked shakily.

"The Royals have ordered the doors locked while they decide Miss Swan's fate. They are not to be disturbed until their decision is final." Nicolae winked at me again. I wanted to stab him with his own dagger.

"I already know my fate. What's the point in deliberating what I already know?" I said resolutely. My voice sounded far more confident than I was in all actuality. I feared I might suffer my first anxiety attack. It was almost too much. "Please, open the doors, Nicolae."

"As you wish, kitten," Nicolae said and bowed.

Nicolae swung both doors open wide with a flourish. The large, wooden doors banged loudly against the wall. The sound echoed across the large room, garnering the attention of the Royal duo. My escort stepped back and held his arm out towards me. I happily encircled it with my own, afraid of my two left feet. Nicolae led me in to decide my own fate, something that I was extremely grateful for. Edward would've never condoned my activities; rather he would've attempted to shield me from everything. Nicolae Ragar had that going for him, at least. Let's just say purgatory looked a little brighter.

I carefully wiggled my wrist, pleased that the bracelet still housed the hilt of the dagger securely. I kept my head held high, but I was trembling like a leaf.

_What the hell am I doing?_ I thought frantically. _You're signing your own death warrant, Bella! Turn around! Turn around!_

But it was too late to turn around. My fate was sealed and only the two ancients knew what that would be.

Nicolae took slow, deliberate steps, not rushing me as we made our way to the dais. I truly appreciated the gesture. The last thing I needed was to fall and bust my head open before I'd even wielded my demands. I risked a glance and he smiled down at me. Nicolae had become my only friend in this rat-infested hole, as he'd so eloquently put it, and I appreciated him being here with me at the end of all things—even though I was wary of his intentions.

Far too soon I found myself at the foot of the platform. Nicolae bowed low, and yanked gently on my arm, hoping I would follow suit. I didn't and he growled at me, warning me again about my precarious situation. I didn't look at him, afraid I would lose my nerve, afraid to be caught up in his garnet gaze. Obviously, I was easily dazzled because Edward had done so on multiple occasions. It wasn't something I wanted to happen again. So, I stared straight ahead, my eyes locked on the two ancient vampires who sat on their thrones.

"Miss Swan to see you, Masters. She demanded an audience with you immediately."

Nicolae bowed once more and walked backwards out of the throne room. The doors banged shut and I found myself alone with two incredibly pissed off leeches and a plethora of guards.

_Whoopee! Aren't I a lucky girl?_

Vladimir rose and stalked down the stairs, stopping in front of me. "This utter disobedience and disregard for protocol will not be tolerated in this castle! You will be subservient in our presence," he boomed, striking me swiftly along the cheek.

I crumpled at his feet and groaned loudly, cradling my throbbing cheek with my uninjured hand, while wincing at the mangled one that I'd used to slap Jasper silly. He looked pleased at my reaction which enraged me to no end. Tears threatened to spill over my lashes, but I willed them to stay put. There was no way in hell I was going to appear weak. I defiantly stood and stepped toward him, staring him straight in the eye with only inches between us. I linked my arms together, pleased that the ridiculous dress had these abnormally huge sleeves. I grasped the hilt of the dagger with my left hand and slid it free of its leather confinement.

"If I am so important to your master plan," I said loudly, pulling the blade from my sleeve. I quickly raised it to my wrist and swiftly slit the vein. "Then you'll do exactly as I say."

I held my arm aloft and the blood gushed down my wrist. Large droplets fell on white marble and splashed against Vladimir's shoe. Beads of sweat gathered on my upper lip and forehead and my stomach rolled with nausea. Vladimir's eyes turned pitch black and he unconsciously licked his lips, watching the blood flow from the wound. I could see the struggle raging inside him. I smiled wryly and raised the blade to my throat. Every vampire in the room looked hungrily at me. I knew this was a pivotal point in my negotiations, if I survived. I felt sort of woozy. _God, I was stupid.  
_

"I mean it," I howled, swaying slightly as the rusty smell filled my nostrils.

"Wait!" a voice boomed out.

Stefan bound towards me at lightning speed and in a blink of an eye, he had my wrist securely between his fingers, staring deep into my eyes. "Isabella, do not be foolish," he crooned.

He broke our gaze and eyed the wound hungrily, closing his eyes and taking slow deliberate breaths, as he brought my wrist to his frigid lips and opened his mouth. He extended his tongue and languidly lapped up the blood, savoring the crimson liquid as it slid down his throat. Venom entered the wound and a twinge fire radiated up my arm. I anticipated the burn, the excruciating blaze that accompanied the venom. Unbidden, my mind conjured up the memory of James' teeth as they sliced through flesh like a warm knife through butter. Surprisingly it was only a momentary pain and the burning eased to a low ache. I watched in awe as the skin repaired itself, each pore knitting itself together like magic— all traces of the wound erased.

"Let us not be hasty, child. Of course we will do as you wish, just please put down the blade," he said, hesitantly reaching out his hand.

The hand that held the blade quivered, but I continued to hold it to my throat, nevertheless. If I sliced this artery, he would have a difficult time repairing the wound before I perished. My eyes shifted between the ancient vampires, who were frozen. Either vampire could've snatched the blade. However, Stefan wanted me to forfeit my weapon and continued to hold his hand out.

"What can we help you with?" Vladimir said between clenched teeth.

"I won't become your slave nor will I help you regain power. I won't become like you, monsters who pretend to be civilized; sick fucks that stalk little girls for decades and steal them in the night. Then force them to become subservient. Clearly you can see that I will be anything but," I said sternly.

Stefan boomed with laughter. "We never claimed to be civilized, child. Unlike the Cullens, who prance around the forest like sparkly imps and feast off the blood of animals, we are in fact _real _vampires who enjoy raping and plundering humans . . . and yes, on occasion, stealing talented little girls in the middle of the night. As such, it would behoove you to remember that in the future."

I shuddered at Stefan's words. He was the epitome of creepy. "Then you'll not have me. I'll slit my throat right here and now, splattering blood in every direction. This will cause a flurry of hungry vampires to covet my blood and tear me to pieces. And after my death, the two of you will have to search the world to find my equal," I retorted. _Was I that important_? _I really hoped I was valuable. Otherwise, I was one dead duck._ "You're desperate. You've wanted the Volturi dead for thousands of years and it's within your grasp. Revenge is almost palpable. But if you force my hand, I'll force yours."

"Well, well. Look who believes she can make demands and force our hand. You realize the two of us are only placating you at the moment…allowing you to play this little game of yours. Regardless of your blathering, we still plan to strip you of your humanity, sooner rather than later, I imagine. As soon as the good Doctor gives me what I want.

"Nonetheless, I find myself completely intrigued by your audacious threats. Either one of us could easily disarm you of your weapon, you realize. Curiosity killed this cat, as it were. You are quite a captivating little thing, and I find myself on bated breath, awaiting your next move," he purred, stroking my face with his long fingers. "Would you, perhaps, consider a trade, Isabella?"

"Considering I'd rather die than serve you, what can you possibly offer me that might change my mind?" I challenged.

"Edward," Stefan said resolutely, swiftly snatching the blade from my raised hand before I took my next breath. "At the moment, we seem to be one mind reader short."

* * *

_**Dun! Dun! Dun! Yikes Bella is still in a pickle. And it looks as though Eddie boy might be, as well. Maybe she needs to shut up and quite taking weapons from creepy, hunky blonde vampires who have secret agendas. **_


End file.
